Promise You
by blackdark.raven
Summary: "Aku lupa! Mungkin disini hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Aku bukanlah pemeran utama dalam lakon hidupmu, aku hanyalah pemeran figuran yang sesekali dibutuhkan."/"Aku mencintaimu tanpa kuketahui. Aku mencintaimu dalam satu sudut pandang. Aku percaya, jika kau adalah takdirku, kau akan kembali padaku."/"Aku melihat caramu menatapnya."/YEWON/KYUSUNG/YESICA/Fic Request/CHAPTER 12 UPDATE
1. Past

**Promise You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **YeWon/ KyuSung

**Rate : **T

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Ye Milik Kyu, Begitu Juga Sebaliknya, But, Siwon Kasih Ke Aku Aja Please *Muka Melas*

**Warning : **Gaje, Aneh, Pokoknya Fic Ini Aneh Karena Yang Buat Orangnya Juga Aneh XD ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**

"Kau harus menikahiku!" Dia berucap lirih pada seorang lelaki berbaju putih yang tengah mamandangnya dengan tidak percaya. _Namja _mungil yang sedang duduk sambil menangis sesegukan didepan lelaki berbaju putih itu menatapnya nanar.

.

"A-apa maksudmu Yesung?" Lelaki berbaju putih berjongkok didepan _namja _yang dia panggil Yesung, keterkejutan di wajahnya tidak juga hilang sedari tadi. "Kau sudah menciumku, kau harus menikahiku!" Dia berseru dengan suara serak, kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat kakinya sendiri sambil pandangannya tak juga lepas dari si lelaki berbaju putih.

.

"Aku tidak sengaja, ini semua juga salahmu!" Si lelaki yang sama berusia 10 tahun itu menghapus airmata dipipi si manis Yesung. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Mana bisa aku menikah dengan orang lain sementara kau adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku,"

.

"Yesung, aku tidak bermaksud. Siapa suruh kau membuatku khawatir?" Si lelaki melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, dia terlihat sangat resah menemukan jarum pendek mengarah pada angka 8 sedangkan jarum panjangnya ke angka 10.

.

Dia harus segera pergi menemui keluarganya sekarang, namun _namja _kecil nan manis teman barunya ini tidak mau mengerti. Dia harus pulang ke Seoul, liburan sekolahnya sudah berakhir hari ini dan dia akan kembali bersekolah esok hari.

.

Tiga hari yang lalu dia dan keluarganya menginap di rumah kakek si lelaki berbaju putih, dipedesaan Daejon, dari sana juga dia bertemu _namja _manis bernama Kim Yesung yang berusia sama dengannya, sekitar dua jam yang lalu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, Yesung berlari menghindari kejaran si lelaki berbaju putih, namun dia terjatuh karena tersandung batu, Yesung pingsan membuat si lelaki khawatir, apalagi mereka berada ditengah hutan.

.

Si lelaki memutuskan menunggu sampai Yesung sadar, lama dia menunggu akhirnya si manis membuka matanya, si lelaki refleks mencium bibir Yesung sekaligus memeluknya karena senang. Dan kembali ke saat ini, Yesung justru marah dan menyuruh si lelaki menikahinya karena dirasa mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

.

"Yesung, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Jadi maafkan aku okay!?" Si lelaki mengusap kepala Yesung. "Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, keluargaku sudah menunggu." Si lelaki berdiri dari jongkoknya, tapi belum sempat dia berdiri Yesung sudah menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

"Kau harus menikahiku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau," Yesung berucap dengan malu-malu, meski kepalanya menunduk ditambah minimnya penerangan dihutan itu, namun si lelaki masih bisa melihat rona merah dikedua pipi si manis.

.

"Baik, baik!" Si lelaki berjongkok membelakangi Yesung. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kerumah." Walau sedikit malu tapi Yesung tetap melingkarkan tangannya keleher si lelaki, menaiki punggung besar _namja _yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu.

.

"Janji?" Yesung bertanya mencoba meyakinkan lelaki yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini akan memegang kata-katanya. "Ya, aku berjanji Kim Yesung."

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari hutan yang syukurnya si lelaki masih mengingat arah jalan. "Tapi kau pasti akan melupakanku setelah kembali ke Seoul," Yesung berucap lirih, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengingatmu, Kim Yesung." Si lelaki merendahkan tubuhnya menyuruh Yesung turun, sesudah lelaki kecil itu menjauh dari punggungnya mereka berhadapan. Si lelaki berbaju putih menunduk untuk melihat mata si manis.

.

"Ini, simpanlah. Kelak ketika kita dewasa kau harus memakainya agar aku mudah mengenalimu," Si lelaki memasangkan jam tangan hitam-mewahnya pada tangan kanan Yesung."_Ne, gomawo. _Aku akan memegang janjimu," Yesung tersenyum senang, si lelaki ikut tersenyum melihat binar dikedua mata sipit Yesung.

.

Kepalanya semakin merendah mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, sampai terakhir dibibir merah si _namja _manis. "Ingat, bibir ini milikku! Jangan berciuman dengan siapapun," Si lelaki menunjuk-nunjuk bibir manis yang baru saja dia rasakan.

.

"_Ne, _kau juga jangan mencium orang lain sampai kita besar nanti," Senyuman dibibir Yesung semakin mengembang setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. "_Arra_, sekarang aku kembali ke Seoul dulu _ne_." Si lelaki mengusap kepala Yesung sebelum berlari menuju rumah kakeknya meninggalkan Yesung yang terus tersenyum sambil memandang jam tangan pemberian si lelaki yang dia sayangi.

**.**

**.**

**~ All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau rumah seperti apa?" Dua orang lelaki duduk saling berhadapan disebuah kafetaria rumah sakit, seorang _namja _berkacamata bertanya antusias pada laki-laki manis didepannya yang hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela, sesekali tangan mungil si manis mengaduk-aduk minuman panas yang dia pesan tanpa mau melihat orang didepannya meski orang itu selalu mengajaknya berbicara.

.

"Yesung, apa yang ada difikiranmu?" Si lelaki manis menengok mendapati wajah cemas dari orang didepannya, dia tersenyum sambil menggeleng, menjawab tanpa suara.

.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menunduk sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya, ditatapnya lekat wajah si manis. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia diacuhkan, sudah ribuan kali, tapi dia tetap berusaha membuat Yesung –sang tunangan mau berbicara bersamanya.

.

Cincin yang bertengger dijari manis masing-masing menandakan mereka saling terikat, itu sangat membuat si lelaki berkacamata senang, namun berbanding terbalik dengan si manis yang nampaknya tidak peduli arti dari cincin pasangan itu.

.

Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Ya, Yesung akan menikah dengan seorang Dokter muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berkenalan disaat Ayah Yesung masuk rumah sakit, Ibu Yesung menyarankan agar Yesung mencoba memulai hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung akhirnya mau dan bertungan bersama Kyuhyun dengan harapan bisa melupakan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai disaat dia kecil, seseorang yang berjanji akan menikahinya ketika mereka bertemu saat dewasa nanti.

.

Entah bodoh atau apa Yesung masih mengharapkan bertemu dengan orang yang sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya, jam yang diberikan lelaki itupun masih dia simpan baik. Seharusnya dia fokus pada pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang, Kyuhyun juga sangat mencintainya, namun kata hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu semua, sebaik apapun Kyuhyun jika dia tidak cinta ya tidak bisa dipaksakan.

.

Kyuhyun selalu berlaku baik padanya, tapi yang Kyuhyun dapat adalah sikapnya yang terkadang dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap sabar menghadapi Yesung, dia berharap suatu saat nanti sikap Yesung padanya akan berubah. Kepercayaannya itu yang membuatnya mempertahankan Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk termenung diberanda rumah, pikirannya berlarian pada kejadian 10 Tahun lalu dimana dengan bodohnya dia menyuruh seorang lelaki yang berusia sama dengannya untuk menikahinya, dan dirinya semakin bertambah bodoh karena berpikiran lelaki itu akan sungguh menjemputnya.

.

Kini dia bukan lagi tinggal dipedesaan Daejon, melainkan pindah ke Ibu Kota Korea Selatan, sebenarnya dia tidak mau karena dia percaya seseorang itu akan menemuinya, dan bagaimana jika lelaki itu datang sementara dia tidak ada? Tapi dia mau juga disaat kepercayannya mulai meluntur dan harapan si lelaki menemuinya semakin menipis, dia sudah pernah bertanya pada kakek lelaki itu, dan si kakek mengatakan seseorang yang dia tunggu berada di Seoul untuk menuntut ilmu, dan mungkin akan kembali ke Daejon untuk berlibur.

.

Yesung meletakkan kembali jam tangan pemberian si lelaki ketas meja dan lanjut meminum teh hangatnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Kyuhyun, bukan maksudnya dia bersikap dingin, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menerimanya karena poisi cinta pertamanya masih berada dihatinya dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi berhembus, cuaca terasa dingin dipagi hari, disebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai duduk seorang lelaki sambil meminum cokelat panasnya, matanya menatap keluar lewat jendela, yang dia lihat hanya orang-orang yang lalu-lalang kesana-kemari, mobil juga nampak memenuhi jalanan menambah kemacetan.

.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat melihat seseorang yang dia yakin adalah orang yang dia cari berjalan santai saat lampu jalan berubah merah, segera dia mengambil uang tanpa melihat jumlahnya lalu meletakkan dimeja untuk membayar minuman yang dia pesan.

.

Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat, beberapa kali bahunya bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang dia lalui tapi itu tidak bisa membuat langkahnya terhenti, malah dia mempercepatnya merasa kehilangan sosok tersebut.

.

Sampai dia berhenti merasa orang yang dia cari tidak ada dimanapun sejauh dia memandang, salah satu tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi hingga berantakan. "Aku yakin itu kau, Yesung-ah!" Nada bicaranya memelan saat menyebutkan nama itu.

.

Lelaki itu –Choi Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti kemana kata hati membimbingnya, berjalan tanpa arah mencoba mencari keberadaan cinta kecilnya, Kim Yesung. Selama 5 Tahun terakhir dia terus mencari keberadaan Yesung, yang dia ketahui lelaki itu sudah pindah dari Daejon, bahkan kakeknya tidak mengetahui kemana cintanya itu pindah, tapi dia percaya jika Yesung juga menunggunya.

.

Siwon berharap orang yang dia lihat tadi adalah Yesung, dia kenal meski sudah berpisah lebih dari 10 Tahun, postur tubuh Yesung kecil, juga tangan lelaki itu sangat mungil dan dia tidak mungkin salah. Firasatnya juga mengatakan itu adalah Yesung. Dan dia harus menemukan Yesung segera.

.

Siwon berhenti lalu melihat sekelilingnya, pandangannya tertuju pada toko bunga, disana keluar _namja _membawa bunga Lily putih, Siwon berlari menghampiri lelaki itu. Tapi belum sempat dia menyentuh orang yang dia yakini Yesung, kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat sebuah mobil muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat pandangannya hilang. Darah keluar deras dari kedua hidungnya.

.

Terdengar teriakan orang-orang lalu menghampiri Siwon yang sudah terbaring bermandi darah ditengah jalan.

.

Rupanya teriakan terdengar sampai pada seorang _namja _manis yang baru saja keluar membeli bunga kesukaannya untuk diletakkan diruang tengah rumahnya nanti, dia ikut menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang, setelah sampai dia menutup mulutnya tidak tahan melihat darah.

.

"Eum! Kyuhyun, kau tahu toko bunga tempat aku biasa membeli bunga?" Yesung malah refleks menelpon sang tunangan.

.

"_Ya, aku tahu. Memang kenapa?" _Jawab Kyuhyun penasaran sekaligus takut kalau ada kabar buruk dari _namja _tercintanya. "Ada kecelakaan disini. Panggil ambulan!"

.

"_Apa? Ye, tunggu disana." _Telpon dimatikan, Yesung menyuruh orang-orang disana untuk memindahkan lelaki yang tidak dia kenal kepinggir jalan, dia melirik kesekelilingnya mencari si penabrak, namun orang itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Ampun Yesung! Kau mengagetkanku saja," Kyuhyun memandang sedikit kesal pada Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya memasang wajah datar. "Dia harus ditolong," Jawab Yesung lalu ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun setelah sang tunangan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Yesung mengangguk. "Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ponselnya hancur, mungkin karena terlindas ban mobil saat dia tertabrak. Mungkin didompetnya ada kartu tanda pengenal,"

.

Yesung hanya bergumam pelan sambil berdiri. "Sebaiknya beri keluarganya kabar, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pulang dulu," Kyuhyuk ikut berdiri dan menatap Yesung.

.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya, Yesung menghela napas lalu tersenyum. "Rumah orang tuaku, mana lagi?" Senyuman itu tetap menghiasi bibir Yesung meski hatinya terasa lelah dan memaksa tidak ingin tersenyum. Namun dia juga tahu perasaan Kyuhyun jika terus-terusan dia memasang wajah datar.

.

"Tidak bisakah keapartemenku saja? Setidaknya sekali kau menginap disana, tidur bersamaku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat raut wajah kecewa –takut Yesung menolaknya. Yesung diam sebentar, ditelitinya paras tampan si lelaki. Dia kembali menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

.

"A.. Hey! Jangan menekuk wajahmu. Ahm.. Tentu aku mau," Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jika kau terpaksa sebaiknya tidak usah," Dia mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat jelas senyumannya dipaksakan.

.

"_Aniya_.. Aku sungguh mau," Yesung tersenyum lebar berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sedang kesenangan itu segera memeluk Yesung, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali. "Terima kasih Yesung-ah,"

.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan, Yesung diam merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun, baru kali ini dia merasa senyaman ini, bisanya dia merasa jengah saat berduaan dengan Kyuhyun dan merasa sangat ingin pergi. Tapi sekarang, dia ingin berlama-lama berada diposisi seperti ini.

.

Apa hatinya sudah sadar dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah merasa nyaman dan jatuh pada tunangannya sendiri? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Cinta masa kecil yang sampai sekarang masih dia tunggu?

**To Be Continue**

**AN : **Ada yang pernah baca Novel 'All My Love' By Nurul Fatimah? Nah, Fic ini entah terinspirasi atau mengadaptasi dari Novel itu 'w'. Aku ambil bagian terpenting *?* dari novel itu aja..

Padahal fic ini mau aku publish di fb buat ikut event dan dijadiin oneshot, tapi gak PD, mian ficku yang lain belum dilanjut. Moodku, aku benci sama moodku yang kadang-kadang tinggi banget bikin aku jd kaya orang gila, kadang-kadang down banget sampe aku nangis-nangis gak jelas TmT, kadang gak ngerasain apa-apa sampai aku merasa mati hati *?* saking gak ada perasaan apapun XD *Okeh.. Its weird!* abaikan curhatanku..

So, mau Lanjut atau End disini saja?


	2. Remember

**Promise You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **YeWon/ KyuSung

**Rate : **T

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Ye Milik Kyu, Begitu Juga Sebaliknya, But, Siwon Kasih Ke Aku Aja Please *Muka Melas*

**Warning : **Gaje, Aneh, Pokoknya Fic Ini Aneh Karena Yang Buat Orangnya Juga Aneh XD ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

**Bruk... **Suara benda jatuh terdengar diruang makan, seorang lelaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang sedang sibuk belajar didalam kamarnya sontak melempar pulpen kesembarang arah, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuju sumber suara.

Setibanya disana matanya membelalak menemukan Ayahnya terjatuh dengan memegangi dada, sementara perempuan yang merambat sebagai Ibunya menangis tak dapat bersuara disamping lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"_Eomma_! Apa yang terjadi?" Panik sang lelaki muda berwajah manis yang kini membantu Ibunya untuk membawa Ayahnya yang tak sadarkan diri keruang tengah dimana sofa berada. "_Eomma_ juga tidak tahu Yesung-ah! Tadi Ayahmu mengatakan ingin minum dan pergi kedapur, setelah itu-" Yesung membaringkan sang Ayah keatas sofa.

"Setelah itu terdengar ada yang jatuh, setelah _eomma_ lihat, _appa_mu sudah tak sadarkan diri." Jelas _eomma_ Yesung sesekali terisak. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer diruang tengah, penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa _appa_ kerumah sakit agar mendapat perawatan, dengan begitu penyakitnya bisa terobati!" Saran Yesung dan memandang _Eomma_nya. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

Keeseokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah Yesung langsung menuju rumah sakit, sudah jelas apa tujuannya datang kesana, apalagi kalau bukan menjenguk sang ayah yang saat ini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang pesakitan.

**Klek... **Pintu terbuka, Yesung bersiap dengan senyuman termanisnya untuk menyambut sang _Eomma_ yang dia kira berada disana, didekat ranjang ayahnya. Namun keningnya berkerut melihat orang asing berjubah putih tengah membenarkan selang infus Ayahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, kepala Yesung memiring lucu menatap orang itu. Sementara lelaki yang merupakan Dokter disana terus melihat kearah Yesung. "Ah! Kau pasti Dokter disini. _Annyeong_! Kim Yesung _imnida_, dia _appa_ku," Tunjuk Yesung pada seseorang diatas tempat tidur.

"Cho Kyuhyun, a-ayahmu adalah pasienku." Gugup sang Dokter muda. Yesung tersenyum lebar, matanya nampak hilang dan dia semakin mendekati Dokter Cho atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kyuhyun.

"Mana _eomma_? Bagaimana keadaan _appa_?" Tanya Yesung kemudian duduk disalah satu dari dua kursi disana. "_Eomma_mu pulang beberapa jam lalu, _appa_mu, eum, tidak ada perkembangan, beliau masih membutuhkan perawatan selama beberapa hari," Jelas Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Apa penyakitnya parah?" Wajah Yesung terlihat sedih. "Aku rasa tidak, ja-jangan, hanya jangan membuat _appa_mu kaget a-atau membantah perintahnya," Kyuhyun sontak tergagap ditatap mata Yesung. "Syukurlah! Mohon bantuannya Cho-Kyu-Hyun!" Yesung berdiri, membungkuk sambil mengeja nama sang Dokter muda.

"_Ye_! Pu-pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga _appa_mu dengan baik!" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih Dokter Kyuhyun," Yesung membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan bernomer 1403, menyisakan Kyuhyun sendirian yang masih berusaha menormalkan degub jantungnya.

Hari berikutnya, seperti biasa, Yesung datang ke Rumah Sakit. Kali ini dia menemukan pemandangan indah, _Appa_nya sudah sadar dan disana ada _Eomma_nya yang tengah mengupas apel, dan, kehadiran seorang Dokter yang tengah membenarkan gorden agar udara segar dari luar dapat masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Annyeong! _Appa_, _Eomma_, Dokter Kyuhyun!" Sapa Yesung sambil berlari kecil untuk memeluk _Appa_nya. "_Aigoo_! Kau sudah besar, tapi kenapa sikapmu sangat kekanakan, hum?" Ucap _Appa_ Yesung sambil mencubit gemas hidung anaknya.

"_Appho_!" Rajuk Yesung manja, bibirnya berpout kesal, Kyuhyun yang memandang keluarga ini ikut merasa hangat, sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajah tampannya. "Kyuhyun!" Panggil _Appa_ Yesung, lamunan Kyuhyun lenyap, dia segera menghampiri _Appa_ Yesung yang keadaannya mulai lebih baik, atau mungkin sudah bisa pulang hari ini.

"_Ye_?" Jawabnya sopan. "Bisa kau ajak anak kami makan diluar?" Mata kedua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut membulat secara bersamaan. "Te-tentu saja bisa." Ucap Kyuhyuh kikuk.

Sejak saat itulah, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun berceloteh panjang, entah itu tentang kesenangannya membantu orang, makanan kesukaannya, aktivitas favoritnya, sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Yesung tidak merespon sama sekali, matanya mengarah pada jalanan yang lengang, sedangkan telinganya tak mendengar apapun, bahkan suara Kyuhyun maupun suara lagu dari radio didalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang terlihat usang dari dalam saku celananya, benda yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Sekarang, orang yang berada dalam pikirannya hanyalah orang yang memberikannya jam tersebut, meski dia hanya bisa mengingat wajah saat terkahir kali Siwon berkunjung ke Daejon.

_**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

"Siwon!? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Baru saja Yesung kecil membuka pintu rumahnya, matanya sudah melihat lelaki yang dia kira tidak akan pernah kedesanya lagi sampai kapanpun, tapi ternyata, Siwon berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Eum! Begitukah reaksimu saat suamimu yang tampan ini berkunjung?" Siwon kecil menyeringai samar pada Yesung yang membuat si manis salah tingkah hingga memukul dada Siwon. "_A_-_aniya_! Aku kira kau tidak akan kesini lagi, _pabbo_!"

"Kau yang _pabbo_! Sudah kubilang setiap liburan musim panas aku akan menginap selama beberapa hari dirumah _Harabeoji_!" Siwon menjitak kepala Yesung. "_Yak_! Suami macam apa kau? Seenaknya memperlakukan istri seperti itu!" Yesung menunjuk wajah tampan Siwon tepat diujung bibir tipis si tampan.

"Ugh! Istri? Jadi kau mengakui aku suamimu? Dan apa ini? Istriku yang manis mau minta cium?" Siwon menahan telunjuk Yesung, seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat rona merah dikedua pipi Yesung semakin menjadi, bahkan Yesung sudah berkeringat dingin saking malu dan gugupnya.

"_Maldo_ _andwae_! Jangan macam-macam, atau kuhajar kau!" Sekuat tenaga Yesung mencoba menarik telunjuknya kembali, namun yang ada semakin erat pula genggaman Siwon. "Cium atau tidak kulepaskan." Ucapnya mantap.

"Uh! Apa?" Yesung merasa telinganya harus dibersihkan sekarang, dia salah dengar, atau tidak? "Cium atau aku akan tetap menggenggam tanganmu, bahkan ketika kau mandi."

"_Hyak_! Mesum." Wajah Yesung benar-benar merah melebihi apapun, pikiran seorang Choi Siwon sudah sangat dewasa melebihi umurnya. "Baiklah," Siwon merendahkan kepalanya, hingga tepat berada didepan Yesung. _**Cup**_**... **Sebuah ciuman manis yang bagi Siwon ciuman selamat datang kembali mendarat dibibir manis si imut.

"_Jja_! Mana _Appa_mu?" Dengan seenaknya Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung dan dengan seenaknya pula masuk lalu duduk dikursi dekat jendela. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah pergi bekerja,"

"_Cup_.. _Cup_.. _Cup_.. Kasihan sekali istriku sendirian, untung saja suaminya datang," Yesung ikut duduk disebelah Siwon. "Aku malu Siwon! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!" Perintah Yesung kesal.

"Baiklah! Aku tak mau ist- ehem, Yesungku marah. Apa kau masih menyimpan jam pemberianku waktu itu?" Yesung mengangguk semangat. "Dimana? Aku mau liat."

Yesung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya dimana dia meletakkan jam pemberian Siwon. Setelah dapat dia kembali keluar, namun saat dia keluar.

_**Bruk**_**... **Tubuh kecilnya melayang bertabrakan dengan Siwon, jam yang tadinya berada digenggamannya terjatuh dan terinjak kakinya sendiri. "Yesung! _Gwenchana_?" Siwon segera membantu Yesung berdiri. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengarah pada jam yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, berniat hendak mengambilnya, namun Siwon lebih dulu mengambil.

"Uh? Rusak?" Ditelitinya kaca jam itu sedikit retak, jarumnya tak lagi bergerak, tak ada suara _tik, tik, tik,_ yang sangat disukai Yesung dan biasa dia dengarkan sebelum tidur. "Rusak?" Ulang Yesung tak yakin.

"Yak! Choi-_Pabbo_, kenapa kau merusaknya?" Dan kedua lelaki kecil berusia sama -10 Tahun tersebut terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Dimusim panas berikutnya, seperti biasa, Yesung kecil berangkat kesekolah, pulang, menunggu, dan ketika pagi hari dia membuka mata.

"Siwon!?" Setiap hari disetiap paginya yang dia ucapkan ketika bangun tidur adalah nama itu, nama lelaki yang tidak lagi mengunjunginya ketika musim panas tiba. "Yesungie~ Kajja makan," Suara sang _eomma_ tercinta terdengar memanggilnya dari luar.

"_Aniya_! Sungie tidak lapar _eomma_," Yesung kecil menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang semakin kurus.

"Siwonnie~ dimana kau? Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku lagi?" Lirihnya sebelum kembali tertidur karena lelah menangis.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung, kau masuklah duluan, aku mau membeli makanan dulu." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Yesung setelah mengecup kepalanya. Yesung masuk kedalam apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sudah cukup bahagia karena Yesung mau menginap dirumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku egois. Aku menjeratmu dengan keegoisanku, tapi aku juga tidak mampu melepasmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia memutuskan menuju sebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, bir, dan _ice cream_ kesukaan Yesung.

"50 yen," Ucap sang penjaga kasir. Kyuhyun meraba saku celananya, dompetnya, tidak ada. "Maaf, uangku ketinggalan dimobil," Dengan ramah sang penjaga kasir mengangguk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun mengambil uangnya dahulu.

"Dasar bodoh," Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum saat menemukan dompetnya tergeletak diatas jok, tapi matanya menemukan sesuatu yang lain, benda kecil berwarna hitam dijok tempat Yesung duduk tadi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan membayar terlebih dahulu semua belanjaannya, setelah itu segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk memeriksa jam tangan yang kacanya sudah retak tersebut.

"Apa ini milik Yesung?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas desiran angin. "Sepertinya mau hujan," Lanjutnya dan segera meninggalkan minimarket yang berada cukup jauh dari gedung apartemennya. Kyuhyun memutuskan menyimpan jam tersebut disaku mantelnya.

_**Klek**_**... **"Ye-" Kyuhyun tersenyum menemukan malaikat pujaan hatinya tertidur dengan meringkuk diatas sofa yang tak terlalu besar. Niatnya untuk membangunkan Yesung dia urungkan melihat raut lelah diwajah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mutuskan duduk dilantai menghadap tepat didepan wajah tunangannya, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan cincin yang sama dengan miliknya bertengger indah dijari manis _namja_nya.

Dibelainya rambut Yesung, semakin turun menuju kedua pipinya, dan terkahir bibir, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kapankah dia bisa merasakan bibir itu?

"Maaf," Gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Yesung, helaan napas lembut Yesung terasa menggelitik ditelinganya. Dia harus bersabar, sampai dia sah menjadi suami dari si manis.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, apakah pertuangan ini akan berlangsung kejenjang pernikahan? Tapi, dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu sekarang, dimana dia mencium Yesung dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mengetahui selain dirinya dan Tuhan. Dan, semoga Yesung tidak terjaga dalam waktu dekat.

_**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

"_Harabeoji_, kenapa Siwon tidak datang kesini lagi? Apa Siwon sudah lupa dengan Sungie?" Yesung kecil terisak keras, punggung tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus setiap linangan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan Siwon, Sungie-ah! Sekarang dia sedang sibuk belajar. _Harabeoji_ harap Sungie jangan menunggunya lagi, _ne_!? Sungie juga harus fokus belajar." Yesung malah menggeleng, masih dengan terisak dia berucap.

"Sungie akan tetap menunggu Siwonnie sampai kapanpun! Sungie yakin Siwonnie akan menjemput Sungie!" Tegasnya, suaranya terdengar serak. "Berhenti Yesung-ah! Siwon sudah pergi keluar negeri, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru dan melupakan Sungie, jadi _harabeoji_ harap Sungie jangan lagi menunggu dan menangisi Siwon."

Kata-kata itu seakan menusuk dada kecilnya, Yesung membeku untuk beberapa saat, otaknya tidak mampu menerima untaian kata yang menurutnya melumpuhkan harapannya, dengan segenap kekuatannya Yesung berlari menjauhi kakek Siwon. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa karena tidak percaya, namun disaat seperti ini yang anak kacil sepertinya lakukan hanyalah menangis, bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-ah, _ireona_!" Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh mungil Yesung yang masih terbalut selimut diatas tempat tidur. "Ugh!" Tangan Yesung tergerak mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kyuhyun," Gumam Yesung serak. "Sudah pagi, cepat mandi. Apa kau mau ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku kalau kau adalah calon istriku, _kajja_!" Yesung berdiri lalu mengambil handuk dan baju yang sudah Kyuhyun sediakan untuknya.

"_Gomawo_," Pintu tertutup menimbulkan bunyi gedebum pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan keluar kamar, memutuskan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan Terimakasih, lalu segera melepaskan satu-persatu bajunya, tapi, dia merasa ada yang janggal, sesuatu yang aneh, dilihatnya kebawah, tidak ada satupun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. "Jam?" Seru Yesung, dan dia mulai membongkar-bongkar pakaiannya, sia-sia, Yesung tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Bergegas dia mengambil air lalu menyabuni tubuhnya asal, cepat-cepat Yesung mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian yang entah Kyuhyun dapat darimana.

_**Klek**_**... **"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku Yesung-ah?"

"Dimana jamku?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Apa?"

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan jamku?" Dia sungguh tidak mengerti, darimana bisa Yesung menuduhnya tanpa bukti. "Apa? Jam apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kyuhyun! Kau pasti tahu dimana jamku, jam kecil warna hitam!" Sekarang dia ingat, jam yang kemarin malam dia temukan diatas jok mobilnya. "A-aku membuangnya sebelum kau bangun, aku kira kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena jam itu sudah rusak, dan kekecilan,"

"Dimana kau membuangnya?" Mata Yesung membulat, terlihat jelas amarah dikedua mata itu. "Tong sampah, lantai dasar." _**Plak**_**... **Setelah menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun, Yesung keluar apartemen, tujuannya sudah jelas mau kemana, lantai dasar.

"Ye-Yesung? Apa artinya jam itu bagimu?" Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya, rasa perih bukan hanya dipipinya, melainkan menjalar jauh kelubuk hatinya, bahkan rasa itu jauh lebih sakit.

"Apa jam ini lebih berarti daripada aku?" Digenggamnya semakin erat jam yang sebenarnya tidak dia buang seperti apa yang dia katakan, tadinya dia hanya ingin main-main, mengatakan pada Yesung jika dia sudah membuang jam itu, Kyuhyun kira Yesung akan menjawab '_Jam itu sudah jelek, memang seharusnya dibuang'_ tapi, dia tidak menyangka jika jam yang kelihatannya buruk malah berarti bagi Yesung.

Sebenarnya, seberapa besar arti jam itu? Dan kenapa Yesung sangat ketakutan kehilangannya? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun yang entah kapan dan siapa yang akan menjawab.

Yang jelas, sekarang dia akan tetap menyembunyikan jam itu. Sampai dia tahu seberapa berartinya benda jelek tersebut untuk Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Amnesia?" Sepasang suami-istri yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun memekik bersamaan. "_Nde_, akibat benturan keras dikepala bagian belakangnya, Choi Siwon mengalami amnesia, saya tidak tahu amnesia ini bersifat permanen atau sementara. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya,"

"Tapi, kenapa dia belum sadar? Ini sudah hari ke-3?" Mr. Choi angkat bicara. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Jika pasien sudah sadar, saya akan menghubungi anda." Dokter muda tersebut berdiri sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Kamsahamnida," Mr dan Mrs. Choi keluar ruangan Kyuhyun, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar keduanya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia menjadi penguping. Ya, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Baguslah, kita bisa membuat ingatan baru untuk Siwon. Ini saatnya, dia bergerak dan melupakan Yesung. Suruh Lee Donghae mencari perempuan untuk Siwon," Merasa ada kaitannya dengan sang tunagan, Kyuhyun berniat bertanya lebih lanjut.

_**Klek**_**.. **"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar pada daun pintu hampir terjatuh karena pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. "Ah! Kau selalu mengagetkanku Seohyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Ini, barang-barang pasienmu, apa sebaiknya kau serahkan saja pada keluarganya," Seohyun –_yeoja_ cantik berusia sekitar 25 yang merambat sebagai salah satu Dokter disana menyerahkan keranjang kecil, tempat dimana dia meletakkan baju, dan barang lainnya milik Siwon.

"_Ne_, nanti! Akan aku simpan dulu," Kyuhyun meletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. "Kulihat tadi pasienmu bernama Choi Siwon bergerak, dan memanggil nama seseorang, sayangnya nama yang dia panggil tidak terlalu jelas," Terang Seohyun. Sebenarnya Seohyun adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, yang sudah bersama dengannya semenjak SMA. Dan mereka selalu dipertemukan ditempat yang sama, dimana ada Kyuhyun disana ada Seohyun, begitulah penggambaran yang cocok.

"Kapan?" Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat. "Baru saja, saat aku berjalan keruanganmu." Seohyun sudah pergi entah kapan. Segara Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat dimana Siwon dirawat.

Kali ini Kyuhyun sungguh shok melihat keadaan lelaki itu, tangan Siwon terangkat seolah mencoba meraih sesuatu, sedangkan mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama "_Yesung_".

"Bukannya dia amnesia? Yesung, apa hubungan mereka?"

**To Be Continue**

**AN : **Ha~ Sungguh, maafkan aku eonnie (T_T) udah lama, dari chapter ke chapter semakin gaje, makin ngebingungin, gak sesuai harapan pula... (TmT) aku juga sadar Chap ini alurnya terlalu express.. Tapi diriku gak baca ulang dan gak berusaha ngedit *Ditabok* .. Huhu~ Mianhae.. Diriku penuh dosa dan salah ne (-w-)


	3. Meet

**Promise You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **YeWon/ KyuSung

**Rate : **T

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Ye Milik Kyu, Begitu Juga Sebaliknya, But, Siwon Kasih Ke Aku Aja Please *Muka Melas*

**Warning : **Gaje, Aneh, Pokoknya Fic Ini Aneh Karena Yang Buat Orangnya Juga Aneh XD ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Amnesia yang Siwon derita sejenis dengan prosopagnesia," Ucap perempuan itu. "Dimana dia tidak dapat mengingat wajah, dan nama benda-"

"Lalu? Apa dia juga tidak mengingat aku?" Potong si lelaki, wajahnya nampak panik. "Ya, kata Dokter Cho, kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Donghae-ssi, bisa kau bantu kami?" Lelaki bernama Donghae itu memfokuskan tatapannya kepada si perempuan yang merupakan, Ibu seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ye!?" Tanyanya agak bingung. "Carikan perempuan untuk Siwon, sekarang waktu yang pas, Siwon juga pasti sudah tidak ingat pada namja sialan yang membuat anakku hampir gila itu!"

"Maksud anda siapa?" Meski tampak kaget, tapi Donghae berusaha terlihat tenang. "KIM YESUNG! Aku benci anak itu! Cepat carikan seorang yeoja untuk Siwon!"

Dan Donghae pun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah sang nyonya besar.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Daritadi Siwon-ssi terus memanggil nama Yesung. Sebenarnya siapa itu Yesung? Dan, apa hubungan mereka?" Seohyun bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, mereka berdua sama-sama sedang mengamati lelaki bernama Choi Siwon, namja yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Yesung, kau tahu? Yesung itu, tunanganku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat hambar, ditambah raut wajahnya yang muram. "Apa? Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan? Kenapa tidak ada satupun warga rumah sakit yang mengatahui ini? Kapan kalian akan menikah? Ah, kenapa juga kau tidak membawanya kesini?" Tanya Seohyun antusias ditambah rasa marah karena baru mengetahui kenyataan ini sekarang, sungguh disayangkan.

"Yesung pasti akan marah jika ada yang mengetahuinya. Disini, hanya aku yang mencintai dia. Kami bertunangan 2 tahun yang lalu, dan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi." Seohyun yang meyadari mood Kyuhyun berubah membicarakan ini memilih diam sejenak, memikirkan akan membahas hal apa. "Oh ya! Siwon-ssi, memang dia amnesia?"

"Yeah!" Helaan napas terdengar. "Bukan amnesia dalam maksud tidak mengingat semuanya sebelum dia kecelakaan. Biasanya amnesia masih bisa menulis, membaca dan sebagainya seperti orang normal. Tapi, amnesia Siwon ini sejenis prosopagnesia. Dia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal, dari belajar menulis, membaca, berhitung, mengahapalkan nama benda, dan juga, Siwon-ssi kehilangan ingatannya tentang wajah, sekalipun itu wajah orang yang dia cintai."

"Ini seperti kasus disleksia ditampah alzheimer? Tapi bedanya bisa disembuhkan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, dia bisa sembuh jika tinggal beberapa bulan ditempat masa kecilnya, bersama orang yang dia cintai. Tapi- Hey! Seo Jo Hyun! Kau juga dokter! Kenapa kau bertanya? Padahal kau sendiri sudah tahu!?" Perempuan itu terkekeh kecil.

"Ya! Aku memang tahu. Kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali menjelaskan tentang penyakit Siwon, jadi aku hanya diam, dan tak mau mengacaukan mood Kyuhyun!" Si pria tampan menekuk wajahnya kesal, dia memutuskan berjalan menuju jendela, membuka tirainya membiarkan udara pertengahan musim semi masuk kedalam ruang rawat.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk ditengah ranjang, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menangis. Kamar Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan, kaca pecah, pakaian berserakan dilantai. Kondisi disana sangat mengenaskan.

"Bodoh!" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Keadaan Yesung tak kalah mengerikan dibanding isi kamar, wajah manisnya nampak pucat, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, ditambah airmata yang mengaliri pipi mulusnya. "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Desisnya sekali lagi.

Satu jam lalu dia mencari ditong sampah disetiap lantai, hasilnya percuma, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari? Yesung tak tahu. Jam itu tentu sangat berharga untuknya, bagaimana mungkin dia menghilangkannya? Jam pemberian cinta pertama, cinta masalalu. Dan, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu waktu nanti dia bertemu Siwon, tapi tidak bisa membuktikan jika dia adalah Yesung.

"Ini semua salahmu! Brengsek!" Dia kembali mengumpat dalam kekesalan. Memikirkan semua ini malah membuatnya membenci Kyuhyun yang merupakan tunangannya, dan yang lebih parah mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Mau bagaimanapun pernikahan ini akan berlangsung, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa, kemudian menghembuskannya, mencoba berpikir sehat. Tidak lama kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman, tipis nan miris.

**Tuut~ Tuut~**

Yesung menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, mencoba menghubungi seseorang, yang ia yakini bisa membuat moodnya kembali baik. Seseorang yang selalu bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dikala yang lain tak peduli.

"Jessica-ya! Apa kau sibuk?" Jawaban dari orang yang bernama Jessica membuat Yesung puas, ia tersenyum lebar, yang diyakini Jessica punya waktu untuk bertemu Yesung.

"Okay! Kita ke caffee biasa. Tunggu ne," Yesung melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya lalu berlari kekamar mandi. Mana bisa ia menemui Jessica dengan keadaan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Seorang perempuan cantik berdarah campuan Korea-Amerika sedang menikmati oreomilkshake kesukaannya dibangku dekat kaca pemisah antara luar dan dalam caffe, dari sini ia bisa melihat banyaknya manusia yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sambil menyesap minumannya.

**Drrt~ Drrt~**

Kegiatannya terhenti, alunan instrumental piano berjudul Greensleve mengalun indah. Ia membeku sejenak melihat siapa sang penelphone, orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak! Aku free sekarang." Jawabnya semangat. "Yup! Jangan lama," Jessica memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas kecil, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia sudah berada di caffee ini jauh sebelum Yesung menelpone.

Yesung adalah cinta pertamanya, mereka bertemu ketika SMP, saat itu Jessica tengah mencari kalung miliknya yang hilang ditumpukan salju, tiba-tiba Yesung datang lalu membantunya. Setelah dapat, mereka malah sering bertemu dibelakang gedung sekolah, jika Jessica kesana karena tidak ingin bersosialisasi, Yesung kesana justru karena ingin mencari kesepian, dalam artian lain, mereka kebelakang sekolah karena sama-sama tidak ingin berteman dalam keramaian.

Jessica memang sudah mencintai Yesung selama ini. Bahkan ia tahu Yesung sudah bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sejak ia mencoba berpaling dari Yesung dan berharap bisa melupakan namja manis itu, malah sejak saat itu juga ia malah tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Hanya cukup menjadi orang pertama ketika Yesung membutuhkan saja sudah membuatnya senang, ia merasa sudah cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Yesung, mencoba memberikan saran terbaik untuk orang yang ia cintai. Jessica sama sekali tidak berharap lebih, hanya menjadi sahabat Yesung.

Yesung sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang perasaan Jessica. Jessica berpikir, Yesung berada disampingnya dengan status teman saja sudah membuatnya merasa beruntung.

"_Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit untuk dipadamkan." _Jessica tersenyum. Satu kalimat yang masih tergiang diotaknya adalah itu, ia sangat tahu dan sangat mengerti arti kalimat tersebut, karena itu terjadi padanya.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya, suara berat yang masih ia ingat menyapa indra pendengarannya, ia mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya dua jam." Yesung mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Jessica. Ia menunjuk gelas berisikan setengah oreomilkshake .

"Masih suka minum itu?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Jessica penuh kecurigaan. "Tentu saja, ini adalah minuman paling enak didunia!" Seru Jessica lalu menyesap habis minumannya. "Aih! Sudahlah. Apa benar kau menunggu selama itu?"

"Ya, sebelum kau menelpone aku sudah berada disini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yesung menghela napas. "Ah! Jadi Jessica noona selalu pergi ketempat ini? Apa kecintaanmu pada milkshake itu sangat dalam? Ck, ck! Keadaanku selalu baik, Mrs. Jung, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya suka, dan pergi ketika kerjaanku sudah beres. Aku? Hm, sangat baik Mr. Kim," Tekannya pada kalimat terakhir yang membuat Yesung mendengus.

"Baiklah! Ada masalah apa? Wajahmu terlihat muram," Dan. Jessica juga tentu mengetahui jika Yesung menunggu Choi Siwon. Apa yang tidak Jessica tahu? Yeoja itu sudah mengenal Yesung baik luar maupun dalam.

"Jam pemberian Siwon, dibuang Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui tentang Siwon dan masalalumu? Kenapa dia sejahat itu?" Meledak-ledak, itulah sikapnya. Jika Yesung marah maka Jessica akan merasakan kemarahan Yesung dan bersikap lebih, sebaliknya, kesenangan Yesung adalah kesenangannya juga, bahkan ia akan lebih senang.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tak sengaja aku meninggalkan jam itu didalam mobil Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kira aku sudah tidak menyukai jam itu karena sudah jelek, dan kekecilan, makanya, tanpa sengaja dia membuangnya." Jessica memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali dan menemukan kedua mata Yesung menatap langsung matanya. Getaran itu masih terasa sangat nyata.

"Aku hanya takut. Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Siwon, dan Siwon tak mengenaliku, apa yang bisa aku tunjukkan untuk membuktikan jika aku adalah Yesung? Teman masa kecilnya," Yesung mengusap wajahnya. "Kekuatan perasaan kalian. Aku rasa, jika benar Siwon masih mencintaimu, masih memikirkanmu, maka hanya dalam pandangan pertama, entah itu dimanapun, Siwon maupun kau akan langsung saling mengenali. Dan kalian akan merasakan getaran itu,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenali Siwon? Kau, kan sudah tahu jika ingatanku sangat buruk. Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana wajah Siwon ketika masih kecil." Jessica tersenyum. "Tentu kau masih ingat namanya bukan?"

"Ya! Choi Siwon?" Kepala Yesung memiring karena bingung. "Diwilayah ini tentu banyak yang bernama Choi Siwon! Aku harus apa?" Tanyanya gusar setelah mengerti maksud Jessica.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan orang bernama Choi Siwon, tinggal tanyakan saja tanggal lahirnya, apa dia bernah kedesa tempat masa kecil kalian, dan tanyakan, 'Apa kau kenal Kim Yesung?'"

"Jessica-ya!" Panggil Yesung lemah. "Ne?"

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Setelah aku tahu dia membuang jamnya, aku malah menampar Kyuhyun, padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku merasa bersalah,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Dan meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu," Jessica menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Tidak, aku terlalu egois dalam hal itu, ah, aku malas meminta maaf. Lagian itu juga refleks, seharusnya yang merasa bersalah itu dia, bukan aku!"

Jessica sangat tahu hal ini, sebenarnya ia gemas dengan kekeras kepalaan dan keegoisan Yesung. "Pergi ketempat kerja Kyuhyun, lalu makan siang bersamanya, mengaku jika itu adalah refleks karena kau kesal!" Tukas Jessica setengah kesal.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Mrs. Jung, aku menuruti perintahmu. Setelah itu bagaimana?" Jessica menepuk jidatnya. "Pulang dan bereskan kamar abstrakmu!"

"Huh!? Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Oh! Ayolah Kim Yesung, aku sudah sangat tahu jika kau kesal, dan marah. Kka~" Yesung mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Ssh~ Datang-pergi begitu saja. Kau kira ini tempat apa Kim Yesung?" Jessica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, anda tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun sekarang?" Yesung bertanya ramah pada salah seorang perawat yang lewat didepannya. "Dokter Cho, sedang memeriksa pasiennya dikamar itu," Perawat tersebut menunjuk pintu yang terletak diujung koridor.

"Ah! Kamsahamnida." Yesung membungkuk sopan, setelah itu ia menuju ketempat yang dimaksud. **Klek**. Pintu itu terbuka, ruangan putih dengan jendela terbuka lebar, angin yang masuk menerbangkan tirainya.

Ruangan itu, kosong, yang ada hanya seorang pasien diatas ranjang. "Apa Kyuhyun pergi secepat itu? Atau perawat tadi salah menunjuk, yang benar diruangan itu?" Yesung menoleh kepintu diseberang. "Sebaiknya aku tunggu dulu, sebentar."

Yesung berjalan-jalan ketengah ruangan, matanya menatap seluruh ruangan, sampai tubuhnya membeku tepat didepan ranjang sang pasien.

Diidentitas pasien jelas tertulis, nama sang pasien adalah Choi Siwon, lahir pada tanggal 05-Oktober. "Si-Siwon? Benarkah itu Siwon? Bukannya dia, orang yang kecelakaan waktu itu?" Jutaan pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Yesung. Yang jelas, apakah itu benar Siwonnya?

"Siwon? Choi Siwon?" Yesung mendekati Siwon, tangannya terulur meraba wajah tampan itu, matanya berair menahan tangis haru. "Siwon! Bangun! Siwon-ah~" Kemudian mengguncang kecil tubuh Siwon.

"Jebal ireona~" Mohonnya sekali lagi. "Apa kau Siwonnie? Cepat bangun dan jawab pertanyaanku!" Yesung terduduk dikursi belakangnya, airmata yang sedaritadi ia tahan tumpah begitu saja.

Jari Siwon bergerak pelan, matanya perlahan terbuka. "A.." Ucapannya terhenti. "Siwon! Apa kau Choi Siwon? Apa kau ingat aku?" Serang Yesung dengan pertanyaan.

"Air," Pinta Siwon. Yesung bergegas menuangkan segelas air untuk Siwon, cepat-cepat mendudukan Siwon kemudian memberikan air. Siwon meminumnya setengah, lalu meletakkan kembali diatas meja.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya sambil meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. "Kau dirumah sakit Siwon-ah!" Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon, tangan yang sudah lama tak ia pegang. "Kau siapa?" Genggaman tangan Yesung terlepas.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengingatku?" Hanya gelengan yang Siwon berikan. "Aku tidak mengenalmu." Yesung ingin tertawa, dipikirannya Siwon hanya bercanda, ingin mengelabuinya.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong! Kau Choi Siwon bukan? Teman masa kecilku?" Siwon menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. "Panggilkan aku Dokter," Yesung terduduk lemas. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak jika Siwon bohong! Jika memang benar Siwon ingin mengerjainya, ini bukan waktu yang pas.

"Mungkin kau haru-" Seseorang itu mematung diambang pintu, ponsel digenggamannya terlepas begitu saja, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kabar baik, juga buruk.

Choi Siwon sadar, Kim Yesung menangis.

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun berlari membantu tunangannya berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung hanya diam, airmatanya mengalir begitu deras tak terkendali.

"Yesung? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Kau Dokter? Bisa jelaskan aku kenapa?" Siwon menyamankan posisinya. "Kau bisa pulang dalam beberapa jam. Orang tuamu akan menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Jangan! Aku ingin Siwon disini, dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya kearah Siwon. "Apa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Bisa aku pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Akan aku hubungi orang tuamu," Yesung tak dapat berkata apapun, mencegahnya saja tak bisa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menangis. "Yesung!?" Kyuhyun memapah Yesung menuju ruangannya.

"Yesung? Kau kenal dia? Sepertinya kau salah orang," Diam. Yesung memilih diam, duduk dikursi Kyuhyun dan diam. "Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit, tunggu, jangan kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun kembali keruangan Siwon, menemukan namja itu dalam kebingungan, berdiri didepan cermin, mengamati refleksi dirinya. "Hm! Apa kau ingat? Siapa namamu?"

Siwon berbalik, tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab. "Choi Siwon bukan? Pria barusan memanggilku begitu, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Tapi, kau bilang namanya Yesung? Aku merasa deja vu dengan nama itu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, sebaiknya kau pergi, aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Siwon mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu, benda ini namanya apa? Dan, aku tidak mengerti tulisan ini?" Siwon menunjuk cermin didepannya, dan sebuah tulisan dikalender. "Itu cermin. Tulisan itu, Tanggal, Hari, dan Bulan. Sebaiknya kau belajar menulis, dan membaca lagi. Otakmu belum pulih,"

"Belajar? Siapa yang akan mengajariku?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Orang tuamu. Setiap satu bulan sekali kau harus rutin berkonsultasi denganku, apakah kau ada perkembangan atau tidak. Arraseo?"

"Hmm."

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menjelaskan pada kedua orang tua Siwon tentang semuanya, Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang kerjanya, dan menemukan Yesung masih duduk disana sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Uljima~ apa yang membuat namjaku menangis hum?" Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kedalam dekapannya. "Kau benar, mungkin aku salah orang."

"Aku menangis karena aku begitu bodoh, dia bukan orang yang aku cari." Yesung terkekeh sekaligus terisak. "Aku lapar, aku mau makan," Ucap Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegub keras mendengar suara Yesung, kalimat itu berarti Yesung mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Kyuhyun sungguh tak menyangka, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yesung mau makan bersamanya.

"Baik, kau mau makan apa?" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Yesung. "Apa yang Kyuhyun suka," Dia serasa melayang kelangit ke 7 saking bahagianya. Mungkin setelah pulang nanti ia akan melingkari kalender dan mencatat dibukunya jika hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama setelah sekian lama.

"Okay! Kajja," Yesung tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa jalan," Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera berjongkok didepan Yesung, menggendong namjanya menuju kedai yang berada 'sedikit' jauh dari rumah sakit.

_Kalaupun demi cintamu aku harus berkorban, akan aku lakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu_

**To Be Continue**

**AN : **Woho~ Apakah diriku kelamaan? XD Mian, mian. Lagi banyak tugas, hapalan, Pe-er, dan bentar lagi ulangan, kan? Hufh~ TwT

Gimana Eonnie? Apa gaje? Gak ngerti? Makin absurd? Mian kalau gak sesuai keinginan dan harapan. Diriku memang penuh dengan mengecewakan *?*


	4. Love Sign

Matahari bersinar cerah disiang itu, jarum jam bergulir semakin cepat hingga menunjuk ke angka 12.35, udara berhembus menerbangkan bau harum dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Siang yang cerah mengawali langkah seorang lelaki manis, _namja _bernama Yesung tersebut menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki rumah sakit.

Kim Yesung sengaja datang kerumah sakit siang ini. Dia ingin memberikan 'sedikit' kejutan untuk calon suaminya, yaitu datang ketempat ini dan mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang bersama. Sederhana memang, namun bagi Kyuhyun yang jarang makan siang bersama Yesung pasti akan merasa sangat senang, dan bagi Yesung ini tentu seperti hal yang baru.

Tidak sulit bagi Yesung untuk mencari ruang kerja Kyuhyun, ia sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya. Dan sesampainya didepan pintu, langkah Yesung terhenti, bukannya segera masuk, bersikap manis dan mengajak Kyuhyun makan sesuai rencananya. Tapi ia malah berhenti, mematung ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak sendiri disana, melainkan ada seorang gadis asing, duduk bersebelahan dengan tunangannya.

"Apa kau mencintai Yesung?" Suara gadis itu terdengar. Yesung memilih diam, ingin mendengar apa jawaban Kyuhyun. "Dia namja yang manis. Aku yakin siapapun pasti akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya," Yesung merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun kakinya terasa beku.

"Hanya saja. Aku memikirkan hal yang sama setiap hari, ketika melihatnya tertawa, tersenyum, atau ekspresi apapun yang muncul diwajahnya, apakah kelak aku akan bosan memandanginya? Apakah perasaanku akan berkurang? Sebab, sesuatu yang terlalu sering dilihat, dipandangi, dan ditemui pasti akan cepat membuat bosan. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum tahu. Sebab sedikitpun aku belum merasa bosan memandanginya, aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan ketika aku terbangun dari tidur, yang ingin aku lihat adalah wajahnya." Kyuhyun diam sejenak, dipandanginya gadis didepannya lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Jika aku bisa menikahi Yesung, itu artinya aku akan hidup dengan orang yang sama selama sisa hidupku. Aku akan bertemu dengan wajah yang sama setiap saat, setiap aku bangun tidur, pulang kerja, sampai tidur kembali. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terasa membosankan," Jeda. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, matanya terlihat sangat menikmati suasana sekarang, ia hanya ingin Seohyun tahu, seberapa besar cintanya pada Yesung.

"Tapi menurutku itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan, menyaksikan orang yang kita cintai menua bersama kita, tumbuh bersama kita. Itu, sangat menyenangkanan. Kami akan mempunyai anak, mengantar mereka kesekolah, piknik ketika akhir pekan. Menyaksikan mereka tumbuh besar sampai mereka hidup dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing kelak, kemudian didalam rumah itu, hanya ada aku dan Yesung, menyisakan kami berdua seperti semula. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat menyengkan, Seohyun-ah?" Seohyun mengangguk kecil.

"Ketika suatu saat Yesung sakit, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik, memandikannya, menggantikan pakaiannya, menyuapinya. Ketika kami tua, kulit kami akan mengeriput, tapi kami masih akan berpandangan dengan pandangan yang sama, saling mencintai. Yesung akan tetap menjadi namja termanis dimataku. Dan aku tetap akan mencintainya seperti sekarang," Tanpa sadar airmata Kyuhyun menetes membayangkan semua itu. Meski begitu Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Ketika itu, aku akan banyak berdoa, jika kematian akan datang, aku harap Yesung yang pergi duluan. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan sakitnya hidup sendiri, aku tidak ingin dia terus menangis karena kepergianku. Lalu setelah Yesung pergi, aku akan meminta kepada Tuhan agar segera mempertemukan kami. Kemudian, aku akan memohon sekali lagi agar dikehidupan selanjutnya kami kembali menjadi suami-istri."

Yesung mendesah, dia memutuskan pergi menjauhi ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Cintamu padanya sangat besar Tuan Cho! Dan aku berdoa semoga Yesung segera membuka hatinya untukmu. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua," Seohyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yesung berdiri didepan pintu rumah sakit, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan salah satu nama dikontak. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar nada terkejut disuara itu.

"Eung.. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Yesung menggigit bibirnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku yakin kau banyak urusan, aku saja yang kesana."

"Kyuhyun~ Aniya. Aku sedang dijalan, ah! Didepan rumah sakit." Yesung meremas ujung kemejanya. "Ye, tunggu aku diruanganmu." Lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Yesung merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa dia menjauhi ruangan Kyuhyun, seharusnya tadi dia masuk saja tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun bersama gadis itu.

Kini ia berdiri ditempat yang sama, didepan ruangan Kyuhyun, namun pintunya tertutup. **Tok.. Tok.. Tok** "Kyu!?"

**Klek **Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri didepannya, dengan senyuman miring yang lebih bisa disebut seringaian. "Aku senang kau datang." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap kepala Yesung. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ada apa?" Yesung menghela napas. "Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat terbaik, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya untuk melepas jubah putih hingga hanya menyisakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. "Kajja," Tanpa basa-basi ia menggenggam tangan Yesung, menariknya tak sabaran menuju tempat parkir.

Sesampainya disana mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun, memakai sabuk pengaman lalu Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sakit. Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih membuatnya tak cepat bosan karena gedung-gedung disana berganti dengan cepat.

Tak ada pembicaraan. Yang terdengar hanya deru mesin mobil yang mendahului mereka. Yesung tak tahu akan dibawa dimana, namun dia memutuskan tidak bertanya karena akhirnya dia juga akan tahu kemana mereka akan sampai.

Rintik hujan mulai menutupi kaca mobil, Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung, rintik kecil tadi berubah menjadi besar hingga membuat kaca mobil berembun. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat mudah berubah? Padahal tadi cerah. Lalu, kenapa sakarang hujan?" Ucap Yesung tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Yah!?" Yesung menengok pada Kyuhyun, diam sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bensinnya!" Mobil mereka berhenti dipinggir jalan. "Sial! Bensinnya habis. Pom bensin masih sangat jauh dari sini!" Umpat Kyuhyun lagi, ia memukul stir mobil. "Mana diluar hujan lagi!" Serunya lagi tak terima.

"Apa kau benci hujan?" Yesung bertanya hati-hati. "Sama sekali tidak. Malah sebaliknya, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sangat membenci hujan. Itu membuatku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, hujan selalu membuatku lapar, membuatku merasa kedinginan, dan berbagai alasan lainnya yang membuatku tidak menyukai hujan." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Apa sekarang kau lapar?" Yesung mengangguk malu.

"Maaf. Ini karena kecerobohanku,"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hening sesaat, suasana seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka jelas-jelas jarang berduaan, terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan.

Ia tahu Yesung benci hujan, ia tahu semua tentang Yesung. Tapi sepertinya, Yesung tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Yesung mengangguk. "Sedikit,"

"Bisa kau pindah kebelakang? Disana ada selimut," Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sejenak sebelum kemudian ia pindah duduk kejok belakang, mengeluarkan selimut berwarna hijau dari dalam tas miliknya. Tidak lama kemudian Yesung mengikuti hal yang sama, walau sedikit ragu tapi karena kedinginan dia duduk didekat Kyuhyun, bahkan tangan Yesung bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyelimuti Yesung, Kyuhyun menarik _namja_ itu kedalam pelukannya. "Apa masih dingin?" Dapat ia rasakan Yesung menggeleng.

"Yesung. Apa kau tahu, bagian tubuhmu yang sangat aku sukai?" Ah~ apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini? Baru saja ia bersikap manis padanya, malah sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh. Apa? Bagian tubuh? Yang Kyuhyun suka? Aih! Membayangkan yang mana bagian tubuh dirinya yang disukai Kyuhyun membuat Yesung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "A-apa?"

"Paru-parumu. Karena paru-parumu yang bisa membuatku terus melihatmu bernapas. Juga jantungmu, karena jantungmu yang bisa membuatmu hidup. Detak jantungmu adalah musik terbaik yang pernah aku dengar," Yesung hampir tertawa, ia pikir Kyuhyun mencoba merayunya.

Tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Yesung terjatuh dipundaknya. Matanya melirik kearah Yesung, _namja_ itu sudah tertidur. Mungkin karena kata-katanya barusan yang kelewat membosankan hingga Yesung yang mendengarnya tertidur.

_Disaat bersamamu aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana tangis, yang mana tawa, yang mana senang yang mana sedih, yang mana bahagia dan yang mana luka. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membedakannya, sebab, rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang kau berikan._

_Ketika seperti ini, aku sungguh menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu meski yang kau lakukan hanya bernapas, aku sungguh sangat menyukainya. Aku menyukai setiap tarikan napasmu, bahumu akan bergerak mengikuti tarikan napas pemiliknya._

_Dan tiba-tiba aku terpikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat bahu itu berhenti? "Apa yang terjadi padaku jika suatu saat bahu itu tak lagi bergerak?"_

_Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya._

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, hujan diluar sana sudah berhenti sejak 20 menit yang lalu, langit yang tadinya kelabu sudah digantikan dengan sinar matahari. Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergerak, membiarkan Yesung memakai bahunya sebagai sandaran tidur. Ia sama sekali merasa tak apa meski dia harus menerima rasa kram dan sakit dilehernya, selama 2 jam itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan yang dirasa akan membangunkan tidur Yesung, ia tidak mau jika Yesung merasa tidak nyaman, dan sebagai balasannya, lehernya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ugh!" Yesung menggeliat perlahan, kedua mata sipitnya mengerjab-erjab lucu sambil mengamati keadaan diluar mobil. "Hujannya sudah berhenti!?" Serunya setengah bertanya, ia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa bantal yang ia pakai tidur adalah pundak Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun, berapa lama aku tidur?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Argh!" Kyuhyun memekik ketika menggerakkan lehernya kekiri dan kekanan. Suara gemeretak tulang terdengar mengilukan ditelinga Yesung.

"Astaga! Mianhae. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku, atau setidaknya menyandarkanku dijok, bukannya dibahumu. Pasti sakit," Yesung mengigiti kuku dijarinya. "Tidak apa. Mana bisa aku membangunkanmu," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung menjauh dari bibir, menyuruh lelaki itu berhenti mengigiti kukunya sendiri.

"Kau bisa tunggu sebentar!? Aku akan membeli bensin dulu," Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau sendiri,"

"Yesung, apa kau mau bermalam disini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala Yesung sebelum menciumnya. "Tunggu sebentar. 20 menit," Yakinnya. Kali ini Yesung mengangguk tanpa suara.

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

"_Kau harus menikahiku! Bagaimana bisa kau menciumku seperti itu?" Lelaki kecil itu memekik sambil menangis, menatap kearahnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan._

"_A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Maafkan aku Yesung, aku tidak sengaja," Salah seorang lelaki kecil yang lain berusaha menenangkan Kim Yesung, namja yang tanpa sengaja ia cium. Beberapa kali ia melirik kearah arlojinya, wajahnya nampak semakin kuatir._

"_Baiklah! Aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji."_

"Arrrggh~" _Namja _itu memegangi kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas. **Prang **tidak lama kemudian terjatuh kelantai, sama halnya degan gelas yang dia pegang, terjatuh kelantai dan pecah.

"SIWON!?" Pria yang tadi tiduran diatas sofa sambil membaca majalah langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki bernama Siwon, membantunya untuk berdiri kemudian mendudukannya ditempat sebelumnya yang menjadi tempatnya bersantai.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Lee Dong Hae sembari menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kekening Siwon. "Kepalaku sakit," Choi Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Apa yang barusan masuk kepikirannya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengucapkan janji seperti itu. Dan, siapa anak bernama Yesung? Kalau tidak salah, Yesung mengatakan kalau dirinya mencium Yesung?

Lee Dong Hae mengigit jarinya takut. Bagaimana jika Siwon mengingat sebagian kenangannya yang hilang lalu bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Aih! Lee Donghae sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya dan akan menjawab apa ia nanti? Sudah tahu ia tidak dapat berbohong.

Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, setelah Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit, Mr. Choi menyuruhnya untuk membawa Siwon ketempat asing, menjaga lelaki itu untuk sementara waktu, membantu Siwon mengingat siapa dirinya dan Mr. Choi melarang Donghae mengatakan siapa itu Yesung karena suatu alasan yang Donghae juga tentu mengetahuinya.

Tujuan dan alasan kenapa Mr. Choi melakukan ini adalah karena ingin merahasiakannya dari perusahaan, sebab, Siwon adalah pewaris yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi CEO diperusahaan itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika pegawai, direktur, manager, dan beberapa orang yang sudah menanamkan sahamnya tahu jika Siwon tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan menulis dan menghapal nama bendapun masih lebih bagus anak SD, pasti mereka semua akan merasa 'aneh'. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu Mr. Choi mengatakan pada mereka semua jika Siwon sedang berlibur keluar negeri selama beberapa bulan.

Dan, Mr. Choi mempercayakan Siwon pada Donghae untuk memulihkan ingatakan Siwon tentang hal yang penting saja, seperti siapa dirinya, dan perusahaan. Mempercayakan Siwon pada Donghae untuk mengajarkan kembali caranya menulis, menghitung, dan menghapalkan nama-nama benda. Ah! Donghae merasa seperti Guru anak TK saja.

"A-apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Siwon menarik napas dalam, membuka matanya lalu duduk menghadap Donghae. "Apa aku pernah berjanji dengan anak bernama.." Walau ragu tapi Siwon tetap mengatakannya seperti gumamam. "Yesung!?"

"Ye-Yesung!? Um.. Molla, nama itu terdengar asing," Donghae berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin. "Terkadang, manusia yang tengah lupa ingatan menciptakan sendiri ingatannya. Aku menyebutnya, ingatan buatan." Siwon menatap Donghae serius.

"Kau benar, mungkin itu hanya bualan pikiranku. Seharusnya aku tidak membaca novel lagi," Tawa Siwon terdengar hambar. Rasanya ada yang ganjil, ia merasa jelas-jelas Donghae seperti menutupi sesuatu darinya, berbohong tentang ingatannya.

"Oh ya! Aku mau jalan-jalan, kulihat diujung jalan sana ada pantai."

"Mau kutemani? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa," Dengan sigap Donghae berdiri. "Tidak perlu. Sekalian aku mau mengingat-ingat benda dipantai. Eh! Apa aku bisa berenang?"

"Pabbo! Jangan menyentuh air jika masih ingin hidup!" Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat raut panik diwajah orang yang dia anggap _Hyung_ tersebut. "Arraseo,"

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

"Kyu, hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan." Yesung meletakan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap diatas meja depan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menemanimu!" Jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Apakah Yesung mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

"A-aniya! Aku mau pergi sendiri, bertemu temanku." Tentu saja Yesung menyadari perubahan ekpresi yang ada diwajah Kyuhyun. "Begitukah!? Ah~ Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ne!" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum walau yang ada wajahnya terlihat sedih sekarang.

"Ne," Jawab Yesung singkat. "Yesung," Yang dipanggil menoleh pada Kyuhyun, menatapnya dalam diam. "Saranghae. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Tanpa menjawab perasaan Kyuhyun barusan, Yesung segera keluar.

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah tersenyum –hambar. Ini memang jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, setidaknya Yesung sudah mau berbicara dengannya, makan siang bersamanya, dan tinggal dirumahnya. Dia akan tetap berusaha membuat Yesung memiliki perasaan yang dia rasakan, ia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar itu terjadi.

_Kata-kata yang ingin aku dengar dan aku pinta darimu hanya satu. Yaitu "Aku juga mencintaimu"_

_Kau tahu? Hal terpenting dalam hidupku adalah melihat tawa dan senyumanmu, yang terpenting adalah membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun dengan membuatmu bahagia aku harus terluka, aku rela._

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

Bau asin air laut menyeruak saat Kim Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya. Kakinya terasa tenggelam diputihnya pasir pantai. Dari sini ia dapat melihat ombak yang bergulung menghantam karang.

Ia tersenyum tipis, sudah sangat lama rasanya saat terakhir kali ia menyentuh pasir disini. Yesung ingat, setiap musim panas biasanya dia akan kepantai ini untuk sekadar membuat istana pasir dan berenang.

Ya! Sebenarnya Yesung bukan ingin bertemu dengan temannya seperti apa yang dia katakan pada Kyuhyun, melainkan ia hanya ingin kesini sendirian, melepas rasa rindu pada desa dimana dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan dibibir pantai setelah melepas sepatunya, membiarkan kedua kakinya diterpa air yang terasa dingin. Tak lama ia berjalan, Yesung melihat sekumpulan anak kecil tengah membuat istana pasir.

"Kim Yeosang? Kim Yeosang itu apa Oppa?" Dia menangkap suara anak perempuan berusia 6 Tahun sedang berbicara sambil menunjuk keatas pasir, dipasir itu tertulis 'Kim Yeosang' menggunakan huruf hangeul.

Yesung mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, dia sangat penasaran siapa lelaki yang berada diantara anak-anak kecil itu. "Bukan. Itu Kim Yesung, bukan Kim Yeosang." Ralat _namja _yang membelakangi Yesung. "He~ Bagaimana mungkin tulisan ini Kim Yeosang Oppa?" Tawa anak kecil itu meledak.

"Pabboya! Kami saja sudah bisa membaca dan menulis hangeul," Ledek anak lelaki yang lain. "Tapi, bukannya tulisan Kim Yesung begini?" Tanya lelaki itu kebingungan. "Bodoh! Oppa bodoh!" Ucap anak perempuan sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, cepat kesini, eomma punya cokelat," Yesung menatap pada seorang wanita setengah abad yang mengayun-ayunkan cokelat pada kedua anak tadi. "Yeay!" Ucap mereka kegirangan dan berlari meninggalkan si lelaki.

"Yesung? Bukannya tulisannya begini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yesung semakin dibuat penasaran, siapakah sosok lelaki itu? Akhirnya dia memilih mengambil tempat disebelah lelaki itu dan menuliskan Kim Yesung menggunakan huruf hangeul yang benar.

"Ah! Matta! Sebenarnya aku tahu, tapi aku lupa." Akunya. Dia menatap kesamping dan, hening. "Si-won?" Gagap Yesung. Lelaki itu ikut memandangnya.

Dia –seseorang yang dipanggil Siwon- menatap tepat kedalam mata Yesung.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Ia tahu ada yang hilang, dan tentu saja ia menyadari itu dengan jelas. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak? Dan ketika menatap mata lelaki didepannya ini, ia seolah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu. Bagian dari dirinya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang hilang itu sangat berharga untuknya.

Siwon menatap Yesung tanpa berkedip. Ini aneh, Siwon merasakan dia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terus menatap orang didepannya. Aneh sekali, otaknya jelas tidak mengenal orang itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain?

Kenapa hatinya berkata seolah, dia sangat merindukan lelaki itu?

"_Aku janji! Simpan jam ini. Kelak, ketika kita besar, aku akan dengan mudah mengenalimu karena jam ini. Jadi, simpan baik-baik!"_

"_Yak! Begitukah caramu menyambut suami yang baru datang?"_

"_Siwon, aku malu."_

Ingatan-ingatan itu berganti secara cepat seperti kaset tua yang rusak. Siwon memegangi kepalanya. "Siwon? Gwenchana?" Yesung menahan tubuh lelaki itu agar tak jatuh kepasir.

Siwon merasakan keanehan yang lain ketikan kedua tangan kecil Yesung menyentuh tubuhnya. Kenapa dia merasa sangat merindukan sentuhan itu?

"Siwon? Kau kenapa?" Yesung semakin panik karena Siwon tidak menjawabnya. "A-apa aku mengenalmu?" Yesung membeku. Dia lupa jika Siwon mengalami amnesia.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Kau orang yang waktu itu dirumah sakit`kan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, mungkin karena kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Yesung masih tidak bisa menjawab. "SIWON!?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil. Tidak lama kemudian seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Donghae mendorong Yesung hingga membuat _namja _itu terduduk dipasir. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Siwon menggeleng. "Kepalaku sakit," Gumamnya lemah. "Baiklah. Kajja kita pulang."

Mereka berdua pergi menjauhi Yesung. _Namja _itu masih diam, airmatanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Love in Rain

Lelaki itu terus berdiri disana, menatap seseorang dari kejauhan. Lelaki yang berada dibibir pantai tersebut mengamati seorang _namja _yang berada sekitar 100 meter didepannya. _Namja _yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan jemari mungilnya diatas pasir pantai. Ya. Sedari tadi lelaki itu merasa tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _namja_.

Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan jika ia sangat menyayangi _namja _itu. Hatinya berkata demikian, namun otaknya menolak. Sudah berkali-kali Choi Siwon bertanya Kepada Lee Donghae tentang siapa lelaki yang dia pandangi sekarang, dan Donghae hanya mengatakan jika _namja _itu adalah orang asing. Orang asing yang berbahaya.

Ini adalah kali kesekian ia bertindak seperti penguntit. Mengamati _namja _itu dari jauh dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya. Siwon ingin menghampiri lelaki itu, lelaki yang pernah ia temui di Rumah Sakit, lelaki sama yang pernah membuat kepalanya sakit karena ingatan-ingatan yang masuk tanpa permisi, lelaki sama yang bernama Kim Yesung. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kakinya terasa beku setiap kali mencoba melangkah mendekati Yesung.

Senja bergelayut menjadi malam. Bias jingga matahari perlahan tenggelem, seolah matahari itu tenggelam kedalam air laut. Disaat itu juga, _namja _bernama Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya, tanpa mengamati sekeliling ia pergi begitu saja.

Dari mata itu Siwon yakin, bahwa Yesung mengharapkan sesuatu. Seperti mengunggu kedatangan seseorang.

_**::**_

_**Jika kau harus memilih!? Mana yang akan kau pilih. Sesuatu yang berada dalam genggamanmu, tapi masih kau ragukan? Atau sesuatu yang dulu pernah bersamamu, ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?**_

_**::**_

Itu adalah hari dimana Siwon memeriksakan dirinya ke Rumah Sakit. Dia kembali bertemu Dokter yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berada disebuah ruangan, duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat!?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Siwon menarik napas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jam, anak bernama Yesung, dan sebuah janji."

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara ketika bibir tipis Siwon mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Jam? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan jam yang ia sembunyikan dari Yesung!? Anak bernama Yesung? Ada berapa banyak nama Yesung didunia ini? Sebuah janji? Mungkinkah janji sakral seperti Siwon akan menikahi Yesung? Dan yang Siwon maksud dengan Yesung adalah Kim Yesungnya? Yesungienya yang akan menjadi istrinya tak lama lagi?

"Jam!? Apa yang kau maksud?" Buku jari Kyuhyun memutih, ia bahkan tak sadar telah menahan napasnya karena menunggu jawaban Siwon. "Aku memberikan jam tangan pada seorang anak bernama Yesung, kalau tidak salah, aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, karena itu, dia jadi marah dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Kalau tidak salah, aku berjanji akan menikahinya. Dan jam itu tanda bahwa dia adalah Yesung, karena kelak ketika kami besar nanti, akan sulit mengenali wajah masing-masing, maka dari itu, aku memberikannya jam tanganku. Agar aku mudah mengenalinya,"

Napas Kyuhyun memburu. Perlukah ia pindah keluar negeri? Membawa Yesung bersamanya, menikah disana tanpa ada bayang-bayang Siwon yang akan mengambil tunangannya itu?

"Kau ingat jamnya seperti apa? Dan wajah anak bernama Yesung? Apa kau bisa mengingatnya?" Siwon menunduk. Memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. "Jam itu, aku tidak ingat warnanya. Yang aku ingat, dibagian kacanya retak karena terinjak Yesung saat kami bermain. Sedangkan wajah Yesung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku sudah berusaha, namun tetap saja, rasanya sangat sulit."

"Apa kau ingat? Apa yang menjadikanmu menginap di Rumah Sakit?" Lagi-lagi Siwon menunduk. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya,"

"Baiklah. Aku rasa cukup disini, kau sudah berusaha keras. PR untukmu, cobalah ingat wajah Yesung, juga apa penyebab kau menjadi pasien disini. Mengerti?" Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kau boleh pulang," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah pasiennya, dan tidak mungkin ia memanipulasi ingatan Siwon. Itu tindakan bodoh.

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

Hujan deras melanda Seoul, siang yang membosankan, mereka yang berencana ingin bepergian terpaksa tinggal dirumah karena keadaan sungguh tak memungkinkan. Meskipun pergi menggunakan mobil, tapi itu tidak menjamin akan selamat sampai tujuan mengingat jalanan akan licin karena air.

Yesung meniup kaca jendela. Inilah alasan yang paling membuatnya benci hujan, tadinya ia punya jadwal untuk bertemu Jessica, namun hujan turun tiba-tiba. Tidakkah itu menjengkelkan?

_'Ah!? Bukannya Kyuhyun belum pergi? Tapi kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar?'_ Yesung yang merasa heran karena tunangannya itu bertingkah tidak seperti biasa memutuskan keluar kamar. Hening, lampu juga padam. _'Apa mungkin dia tidur?' _Bathin Yesung lagi.

"Kyu!?" Panggil Yesung, suaranya terdengar lemah. "Kau dimana? Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung mulai panik. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilannya? Apa dia sungguh tidur atau ini hanya modus, sebenarnya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Yesung?

Yesung bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. **Klek **Pintunya terbuka. Kyuhyun tidak ada! "KYUHYUN!" Yang menambah kepanikan Yesung. Airmata perlahan menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. Yesung mengambil ponsel, mendial nama Kyuhyun disana.

_** Drrt~ Drrt~ Drrt~ **_ Ponsel Kyuhyun malah berada diatas meja makan, bergetar-getar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. "Sial!" Umpat Yesung. Mau tidak mau, karena dorongan dari hati sekaligus khawatir, Yesung mengambil payung. Tanpa pikir panjang keluar apartemen untuk mencari lelaki itu.

Hujan sangat lebat, bahkan Yesung merasa tidak sanggup memegangi payung. Yesung tak tahu harus mencari kemana, setelah sebelumnya ia mencari keparkiran gedung apartemen ini, mobil Kyuhyun masih ada. Lalu? Kemana perginya Kyuhyun?

"Yesung?" Ia merasakan hatinya bergetar. Yesung membalik tubuhnya, dibelakangnya tepat berdiri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan juga ketakutan. Tanpa basa-basi Yesung melempar payungnya, berhambur kepelukan Kyuhyun, memangis disana.

"Yesung-ah!? Kau kenapa? Apa ada perampok dirumah?" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Yesung menggeleng didadanya. "Kemana kau, bodoh?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung, suara Yesung terdengar bergetar ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan payung yang ia pegang. Membiarkan airhujan mengguyur mereka berdua. "Aku mencari makanan. Persedian sudah habis, tapi ternyata kedainya tutup."

"BODOH! KENAPA PERGI TIDAK BILANG?" Yesung memekik. Suaranya terdengar sumbang. "Itu... Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, kau sangat asyik melamum," Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai ia rasa Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah erat. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Sebuah senyuman bertengger dibibir tebalnya.

_**::**_

_**Kau yang ada. Kau yang selalu ada. Dan kau yang terbiasa ada. Aku takut membayangkan, bagaimana jika kelak kau tak ada?**_

_**::**_

"Kyuhyun! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tidak mau makan!?" Yesung menutup mutunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun terus saja memaksa Yesung memakan bubur yang ia buatkan.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari yang lalu, dimana Yesung hujan-hujanan bersama dirinya. Yesung jatuh sakit, fisik _namja_ itu memang lemah. Dan bodohnya Yesung malah keluar, menerobos hujan untuk mencarinya. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi adalah dirinya sendiri, yang membiarkan Yesung kehujanan terlalu lama.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak mau kau bertambah sakit, Yesung-ah." Menyerah. Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Yesung. Setelah itu menatap lekat pada kedua mata hitam tunangannya.

_'Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?' _Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka hendak mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun entah kenapa suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan, lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu. "Kau mau rumah seperti apa? Aku akan membelinya sebelum kita menikah," Akhirnya hanya kalimat bodoh itu yang bisa terucap.

"Eum.. Aku mau rumah yang punya halaman depan yang luas, sedangkan dibelakang ada kolam renang, rumah bertingkat dua dengan banyak dinding kaca," Tanpa sadar Yesung mengatakan keinginannya. Ia dapat menangkap raut tidak percaya diwajah Kyuhyun. Ah! Ia baru ingat, dulu sekali, jika dapat pertanyaan semacam ini, Yesung akan memilih diam atau mengganti topik lain. Ya karena ia berniat tidak ingin tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Arraseo. Aku akan mencarikannya, sesuai keinginanmu. Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan dihalaman depan rumah?" Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar 3 kali lebih cepat melihat senyuman tulus dibibir Yesung. Jika dia sedang bermimpi, maka dia tidak akan pernah ingin bangun. Ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Memelihara anak-anak anjing. Disana bisa juga digunakan untuk mendirikan tenda, bermain dengan anak kecil." Bagian yang paling membahagiakan adalah. Ini bukan mimpi. Yesungnya sudah benar-benar berubah.

"Ah! Anak anjing ne!?" Yesung mengangguk. "Kyu! Jangan pergi, kau tidak ke Rumah Sakit`kan?" Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya ditarik, ia menatap Yesung. "N-ne. A-aku libur hari ini." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapatkan senyuman manis itu. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

"Sini, tidur bersamaku." Yesung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun. Keterkejutan Kyuhyun belum usai, detak jantungnya bahkan belum normal. Yesung malah menyuruhnya tidur? Disamping? Berdua? Satu ranjang?

Antara ingin tertawa atau menangis haru. Kyuhyun tidak memilih keduanya, ia hanya tersenyum sebelum berbaring disamping Yesung. Ia bahkan yakin Yesung bisa mendengar degub jantungnya. "Udara sudah sangat dingin ne? Padahal belum masuk musim dingin," Yesung terkekeh.

Mereka berdua berbaring secara telentang, menatap kelangit-langit kamar. "Kyu! Kemana kedua orang tuamu? Aku bahkan hanya sekali melihat mereka, itu juga saat kita bertunangan. Bahkan sebelum acara selesai, mereka sudah pulang. Aku lupa bagaimana wajah mereka," Yesung mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Kyuhyun. Meneliti wajah tampan itu dari samping.

"Itu.. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Milan." Kyuhyun tak berani menghadap Yesung. "Oohh! Memangnya apa pekerjaan orang tuamu? Apa kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"Ayahku pelukis, tetapi beliau juga bekerja sebagai photographer, mendirikan sendiri studio photo di Milan. Sedangkan eommaku seorang penulis novel. Aku punya satu kakak, kakak perempuan, dia sedang kuliah di Harvard." Mata Yesung membelalak. Harvard? Siapa yang tak kenal Universitas itu? Tempatnya orang-orang ber-otak genius.

"Wow! Ayahmu pelukis, ibumu penulis. Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jejak mereka? Paling tidak kau menjadi seniman, jika tidak, kau bisa jadi pengarang komik." Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pelukis hebat seperti ayah, atau menjadi penulis yang selalu menerbitkan buku hingga best seller. Tapi keinginanku berubah sejak Noonaku kecelakaan, darisanalah aku melihat betapa hebatnya seorang Dokter. Membantu, menolong, dan menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Dan akhirnya begitulah, keinginanku berubah."

Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Apa kedua orang tuamu tidak menentang?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Mereka adalah orang tua yang menghargai keputusan anak. Aku janji, saat mereka ke Seoul, aku akan membawamu kehadapan mereka." Sekian lama akhirnya Kyuhyun berani menatap Yesung. Mata anak itu berair karena habis meguap.

"Tidurlah." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kepelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Yesung kedadanya, membiarkan Yesung mendengar degub jantungnya yang semakin menggila tak terkendali.

"Saat aku kecil, aku selalu tidur bersama eomma. Ketika aku bangun tidur, aku sangat takut jika eomma tak berada disampingku. Aku takut jika eomma meninggalkanku. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usiaku, dan aku bertemu denganmu, sekarang yang aku takutkan adalah kehilanganmu, aku takut jika saat aku bangun tidur kau tidak ada, aku sangat takut." Kyuhyun mendekap semakin erat tubuh kecil Yesung. Menciumi pucak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia?" Suara Yesung terdengar. Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun, segalanya, asalkan kau bahagia. Bahkan jika membuatmu bahagia aku harus terluka, atau kehilangan nyawa, aku rela, asalkan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk melepasku? Itulah satu-satunya cara aku dapat bahagia. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun diam sejenak, sebelum suaranya hilang dia menjawab. "Aku akan lakukan. Meskipun aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya hidup tanpamu. Aku akan melepasmu, demi kebahagiaanmu."

Dalam diam Kyuhyun memangis. Tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Mana mungkin bisa ia melepaskan Yesung. Yesung adalah napasnya, Yesung adalah jiwanya, Yesung adalah hidupnya, Yesung adalah udaranya, Yesung adalah segalanya. Jika Yesung pergi? Sanggupkan ia hidup? Hidup tanpa Yesung sama saja dengan hidup tanpa udara.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dada Kyuhyun sesak. Dapatkah ia mengabulkan permintaan Yesung yang satu itu? Sedangkan ia sendiri tak dapat melakukan apapun jika Yesung tak ada. Bernapaspun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia, bahkan jika aku pergi." Yesung bergumam. Tak tahukah ia, jika perkataan itu berarti 'Selamat Tinggal' ditelinga Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggeleng. "Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu, maka setidaknya biarkanlah aku mendengar deru napasmu."

**::**

_**Membiarkanmu pergi disaat aku masih mencintai. Aku sungguh tidak percaya hal itu. Aku tidak percaya aku akan dapat hidup tanpa dirimu. Jadi, selama kau masih disini, disisiku. Aku akan memberikan cintaiku sebanyak yang aku punya**_

**::**

"Ah! Matta.." Choi Siwon berseru keras hingga membuat lelaki didekatnya terlonjak kaget. Lee Donghae menjambak rambutnya, hampir saja ia tersedak kopi yang ia minum karena teriakan Siwon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Pabbo~ Kau mau membunuhku?" Ucap Lee Donghae kesal. Siwon menatap lelaki disampingnya itu, lalu hanya tertawa polos seolah tidak bersalah. "Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat tentang Appa dan eomma."

Donghae yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan ceramahnya mendadak tertawa aneh. Mungkin dia terlalu senang. "Benarkah? Apa yang kau ingat? Ya ampun. Semoga saja kau lekas sembuh, aku sudah tidak tahan disini bersamamu." Itu terdengar seperti Donghae tidak suka mengurus Siwon.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin disini saja. Jika hyung mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Lagian aku juga sudah mengingat hampir semuanya. Aku akan menjadi CEO di Choi Group, perusahaan yang dibangun ayahku. Keuttji?" Senyuman Donghae mendadak pudar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang!? Siwon, ayahmu menunggu di Seoul, perusahaan juga membutuhkanmu. Kau bilang hampir seluruh ingatanmu sudah pulih`kan? Seharusnya kau siap kembali ke perusahaan dan membantu ayahmu." Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ada urusan yang harus aku urus disini. Mungkin aku akan tinggal selama seminggu lagi, lalu kembali ke Seoul."

"Apa kau membuat masalah dengan warga disini?" Lagi-lagi Siwon menggeleng. Helaan napas terdengar. "Aku suka pantai diujung jalan sana. Di Seoul tidak ada pantai sebagus itu. Ayolah hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku, jangan terlalu khawatir." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. Lalu berjalan kekamar meninggalkan _hyung _nya itu.

"Ini aneh. Memang apa yang menarik dari pantai itu? Rasanya sama saja dengan pantai-pantai yang lain." Donghae mendelikan bahunya tak acuh. Memilih mengambil remote TV dan menghidupkannya.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ini jauh diluar pikirannya, ia mengira bahwa ingatannya akan pulih dalam waktu lama yang bahkan membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun. Tapi ternyata, lebih cepat dari 2 bulan.

Tentu saja ia mengingat jelas kenapa ia kecelakaan. Waktu itu dia menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan cinta masa kecilnya yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung. Yesung masuk kedalam toko bunga, keluar, karena ia tidak berhati-hati, sebuah mobil datang dari arah kanan, dan dia kecelakaan hingga dirawat dirumah sakit.

Alasan Siwon ingin menetap disini untuk sementara waktu adalah karena ia ingin menemui Yesung. Ia sangat bodoh karena tidak menuruti kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yesung, merindukan Yesung, dan ingin memeluk Yesungnya.

Ia berharap, semoga Yesungnya tidak ada yang memiliki. Yesung masih setia menunggunya, dan mereka akan bersama selama-lamanya seperti janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan kala kecil.

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah! Jika kau memang masih menungguku. Masih mengharapkanku. Pasti kau masih menyimpan jam pemberianku`kan?" Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

_**::**_

_**Mimpi adalah manefestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan dimasa lalu**_

_**::**_

Langit Seoul nampak sangat hitam, bintang-bintang maupun bulan tak nampak karena tertutupi awan hitam. Dapat dipastikan malam ini akan turun hujan, udara juga sudah terasa sangat dingin sejak tadi sore.

Benar saja. Sekian detik kemudian hujan turun dengan lebatnya menghantam aspal. Suara gemuruh dari rintik air hujan yang menerpa atap gedung sebuah apartemen maupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya terdengar memekakkan telinga.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. **Suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring, setelah ketukan terdengar tidak berselang lama terdengar pekikan diluar pintu karena kilatan cahaya menyambar, diiringi suara petir yang mengalahkan nyaringnya suara hujan.

"Kyuhyun!?" **BRAK.. **Pintu kamar itu terbuka secara paksa. Seseorang yang duduk diatas kursi sambil memainkan laptonya itu sontak menutup laptopnya. "Astaga! Yesung? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun memandangi lelaki yang berdiri diambang pintu, tubuh kecilnya terbalut selimut tebal nan lembut. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Boleh aku tidur bersamamu?" Suara Yesung terdengar lemah. "B-boleh. Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarmu?"

Yesung tidak menyahut, ia menutup pintu kamar lalu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat penerangan dari lampu tidur berwarna kuning yang terletak diatas meja kecil disudut ruangan. _'Apakah Kyuhyun tidak takut? Hujan begini hanya menggunakan lampu itu?' _Bathin Yesung.

"Tidak ada. Aku, hanya takut tidur sendirian." Setelah men-_shut down_ laptopnya Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung diatas ranjang. "Kau`kan takut hujan." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung.

"Apa aneh? Seorang namja dewasa takut dengan hujan? Apa kau tidak berpikir atau mengataiku seperti anak perempuan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa? Apa aku harus mengataimu? Semua orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ditakuti."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau takutkan?" Yesung menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagunya. "Takut kehilanganmu." Datar. Kyuhyun merasakan Yesung pasti muak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. "Aku, sebenarnya takut kamar mayat,"

"He!? Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan kau sendiri Dokter, bagaimana kalau kau kerja sampai malam? Atau ditugaskan kerja malam? Disuruh memeriksa mayat-mayat yang ada dikamar mayat?" Yesung bergidik membayangkan hal itu. Apalagi jika dirinya yang menjadi Dokter dan memasuki kamar mayat.

"Ya. Aku melawan rasa takutku. Disuruh memeriksa mayat memang sering, namun terkadang aku minta Seohyun menemaniku."

Seohyun? Ah! Sekarang Yesung ingat. Sudah lama ia ingin bertanya siapa itu Seohyun. Namun selalu lupa.

"Baguslah jika kau punya teman. Seohyun itu siapamu?"

"Dia temanku sejak SMA. Bukankah lucu? Nama kami sama-sama berakhiran 'Hyun', setiap ada aku pasti ada Seohyun. Bahkan kami bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama." Tanpa Yesung sadar ia meremas selimutnya. "Ah! Kalian terlihat cocok."

"Ya. Bahkan teman-teman kami mengira kami berpacaran hanya karena kami selalu terlihat bersama saat jam makan siang." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Yesung-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

"Ne?" Jawab Yesung tanpa balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tidur ditempatku`kan? Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana jika kau memasak makan malam untuk besok?"

"YE!? Aku tidak mau. Kau`kan tahu aku tidak pandai memasak." Yesung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Ayolah. Selama bersamamu belum sekalipun aku merasakan masakanmu," Kyuhyun memelas. Mencolek-colek pinggang Yesung membuat lelaki itu kegelian.

"Kyu~ Berhenti." Beberapa kali Yesung mencoba menepis tangan Kyuhyun, namun selalu gagal. Yesung membalik tubuhnya gusar, didepannya tepat wajah Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura polos tak bersalah. "Apa?"

"Ya~ Berhenti menggelitik pinggangku!" Yesung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau meng-iya`kan hal tadi? Bagaimana?"

"Iya. Iya! Aku akan memasak makan malam besok. Puas?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih dari puas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Okay. Selamat malam, Yesung-ah." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Yesung sebelum menarik selimutnya hingga menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang karena Yesung, karena perubahan sikap Yesung.

Yesung diam, memperhatikan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

Pantai pagi itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang membuat istana pasir dipinggiran pantai tanpa ditemani orang tua.

Ombak tidak terlalu besar, angin berhembus lembut, dan langit yang sangat biru memberikan kesan nyaman bagi lelaki itu untuk menghabisakan menyesap kopi panas yang berada didalam cup. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu, dia sengaja pergi kepantai setiap pagi dan menjelang sore karena menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang ia percaya akan menemuinya juga, meskipun orang itu mungkin sudah tak ingat dengannya.

Namun sudah selama ini. Seseorang itu tidak juga terlihat pergi kepantai ini lagi. Yesung ingin mencari keberadaan Siwon, namun ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ini memang tempat masa kecilnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat yang mana rumah Kakek Siwon. Ah~ dia sungguh pelupa.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Terdengar suara yang terasa familier ditelinganya. Yesung melihat bayangan orang itu disebelahnya, lalu duduk. Ia kenal, tentu saja ia kenal. "Kim Yesung? Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum geli.

"S-Siwon?" Gagap Yesung tidak percaya. "Ha~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali ne? Waktu kita berumur 10 Tahun tempat ini terasa sangat besar. Lihatlah sekarang, pantai ini terasa kecil." Siwon mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Kecuali lelaki disebelahnya, yang sudah berubah menjadi _namja _manis dan cantik.

"Maaf. Apa aku pergi terlalu lama?" Yesung masih belum bisa bicara. Lidahnya kelu, matanya setengah membulat tak percaya. Sistem syaraf ditubuhnya mendadak tidak dapat bekerja. Tubuhnya tidak berjalan sesuai kehendak otaknya.

"Apa kau bukan Kim Yesung? Yesungieku yang dulu? Ah! Mungkin aku salah orang. Berapa banyak orang didunia ini yang mirip Yesungku yah?" Siwon berdiri lalu terkekeh. _'Mungkinkah aku salah mengenali Yesung? Apa ingatanku belum pulih?'_

Yesung dapat mendengar langkah kaki Siwon menjauh. Dia bodoh! Kenapa tidak pergi lalu menahan Siwon? Mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah Kim Yesung!? Dia ingin. Dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Namun sia-sia.. Ia merasa tidak dapat bergerak.

"SIWON!" Seru Yesung setelah sekian lama bungkam. Siwon berhenti, meski jarak mereka lumayan jauh, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara berat itu menyerukan namanya.

"Aku... Aku... Yesung... Apa kau mengingatku?" Yesung berdiri, menunggu jawaban Siwon. "Benarkah? Donghae hyung bilang banyak yang mengenalku karena aku anak CEO Choi Group. Apa kau salah satunya? Kau mengenalku? Menang-mentang kau mirip Yesung, lalu kau mengaku Yesung untuk mendekatiku dan hanya akan memanfaatkanku?"

Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Siwon. Kalimat lelaki itu sangat belepotan layaknya anak TK yang baru belajar mengungkapkan maksud hatinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa katamu,"

"Jika kau benar Yesung. Apa kau masih memiliki jam yang aku berikan waktu itu?" Mata Yesung membulat. "Aku... Itu... Jam pemberianmu hilang..." Siwon membalik tubuhnya menatap Yesung. Lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Benarkan. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang jam itu. Jangan membodohiku. Maaf aku sudah salah mengenali orang." Ucapnya sinis. Yesung merasakan lututnya melemas, setelah Siwon pergi ia terjatuh. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

'_Kau tidak salah Siwon-ah. Percayalah padaku.'_

"Ssshh! Sialan. Kenapa wajah mereka sangat mirip? Kenapa juga hatiku salah mengenali orang? Ah! Bodoh." Siwon menendang kerikil dibawah kakinya. Terus merutuki kebodohannya yang salah mengenali Yesung. "Dimana Yesung?" Siwon mendongak memandang langit, menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Apa aku perlu berkonsultasi lagi dengan Dokter Cho?" Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Meskipun ini belum sebulan, tapi aku akan datang hari ini."

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

"Jessica.. Ya.. Bisa kau datang ke caffee biasa?" Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Ya, jangan lama-lama." _Namja _itu meletakan ponselnya keatas meja, memijat pelipisnya yang sedaritadi terasa berdenyut.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja Yesung. "Ah! Aku mau Americano dan muffin," Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Yesung sebelum pergi.

Dia sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus mengadu kepada siapa. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Jessica dengan masalah-masalahnya, mengikut sertakan _yeoja _itu dalam urusan hidupnya. Namun jika bukan kepada Jessica? Dengan siapa lagi dia akan bercerita.

"Ada apa?" Perempuan itu tau-tau sudah duduk didepannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Yesung melihat raut lelah diwajah Jessica.

"Aniya. Kau menelpone saat semua kerjaanku sudah beres." Jessica berusaha tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau punya masalah," Serang Yesung yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jessica.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong ne?"

"Katakanlah. Memangnya kau kenapa?" Pembicaraan mereka terpotong saat pelayan tadi datang mengantarkan pesanan Yesung. "Kau mau memesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir." Jessica menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan masalah serius. Hanya urusan yeoja dan namja tidak perlu tahu," Yesung menyipitkan matanya. "Hee! Atau jangan-jangan kau diputusi pacarmu?" Jessica lantas tertawa mendengar tuduhan Yesung.

"Tentu saja bukan. Sudahlah! Memangnya aku kesini untuk apa Kim Yesung?" Jessica menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, meneliti wajah Yesung.

"Eto.. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak percaya bahwa aku Yesungnya, dan dia hanya percaya jika aku membawa jam itu. Sedangkan jam pemberian Siwon sudah dibuang Kyuhyun. Aku harus bagaimana, Jessica-ya?" Yesung menunduk sedih.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk meyakinkan Siwon? Seperti ceritakan padanya tentang kejadian masa kecil kalian yang mungkin Siwon ingat." Yesung kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggeleng "Siwon tidak akan percaya. Dia pasti mengatakan 'mungkin saja kau mengarang semuanya, dan kebetulan sama persis dengan kejadianku dimasa lalu.'"

"Yesung-ah. Jika kau kembali pada Siwon, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Pasti dia akan sangat sedih kau meninggalkannya. Kau sudah mengambil seluruh hatinya, tapi kau malah memberinya luka dengan memilih pergi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku bertunangan dengannyapun hanya karena tidak ingin memperparah penyakit Ayah." Jessica mengambil Americano milik Yesung, menimunya setengah untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit.

"Yesung. Bagaiamanapun Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menemanimu selama Siwon tidak ada. Dialah sebenarnya pihak yang paling tersakiti disini. Kalian bertunangan selama 2 Tahun, bersama selama 2 tahun, itupun kau sangat jarang membuka suara untuknya. Berbicara dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun masih mau, masih sabar bersamamu. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti orang gila ketika berjalan denganmu, dia terus-terusan berbicara dengan wajah senang, sedangkan kau tidak merespon sama sekali." Itu memang benar. Jika sudah seperti ini, dialah sebenarnya orang yang paling jahat diantara semua.

"Jessica-ya!" Yesung menatap lurus kearah mata itu. "Ne?"

_~ Ini sudah berlangsung lama, terlalu lama hingga membuatnya tak berwarna._

_Bahkan ketika aku melihat matamu, aku bisa mengetahui segalanya._

_Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak lama._

_Ketika kau sedih, aku juga akan sedih._

_Ketika kau kesepian, aku akan datang menghiburmu._

_Ketika kau menangis, aku akan datang menghapus airmatamu._

_Ada seorang wanita yang sangat mencintaimu._

_Ada seorang wanita yang tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu._

_Ada seorang wanita yang menginginkanmu lebih dari menginginkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Aku ingin membuatmu tertawa." Aku hanya memikirkan itu._

_Kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku akan selalu merindukanmu._

_Ada seorang lelaki yang menerima cinta tanpa menyadarinya._

_Pada saat ini airmataku turun. Tapi aku bahagia karena aku ada disisiku~_

"Jadi!?" Jessica menatap Yesung tidak percaya. "Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih atas waktumu, bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu lagi? Bukan membahas masalah apapun, aku ingin kita jalan-jalan ketaman bermain."

Kepala Jessica tertunduk. "Ah, ne." Yesung berdiri, mengusap kepala Jessica hingga membuatnya berantakan. "Aku tak tahu kapan kita bisa jalan-jalan. Sepertinya aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, Oppa." Ini adalah kali pertama Jessica memanggilnya _Oppa_. Yesung tersenyum. Dia tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu.

"Tentu saja kau punya banyak waktu Jessica-ya! Kita bisa bertemu lagi minggu depan, atau bulan depan."

"Ne. Tapi sepertinya aku sangat sibuk." Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ah! Jadi Jessica sekarang sesibuk itu? Tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan Oppa-nya ini?"

"Aniya. Akan aku usahakan Oppa." Jessica tersenyum ramah. Yesung ikut tersenyum.

**.**

_**Cinta adalah perpaduan dari segala macam rasa**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continue**


	6. A Truth

_**::**_

_**Mencintainya bagaikan menggenggam setangkai mawar. Semakin kuat kau memegangnya, maka akan semakin terasa sakit duri yang menusuk. Namun, jika kau melepaskannya. Maka kau akan kehilangan**_

_**::**_

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Yesung menyentuh dapur. Seusai berbelanja ke supermarket dia langsung menghampiri dapur, memakai apron berwarna biru yang juga baru ia beli kemudian mulai memegang pisau dan memotong-motong wortel.

Ia akan membuatkan Kyuhyun menu sederhana saja, hanya sup, bulgogi, dan telur gulung. Semoga saja masakannya bisa dimakan.

"Aw!" Pekik Yesung ketika mata pisau itu menyayat jari telunjuk mungilnya. Darah mulai menetes kewortel yang baru saja selesai ia potong. "Sial!" Umpat Yesung lalu mengambil tissue dan menahan agar darahnya tidak keluar lebih banyak.

Yesung celingukan. Seingatnya tadi dia membeli plester untuk membalut luka, dan ia menaruhnya diatas meja makan. "Ah, itu dia." Yesung segera membalut lukanya menggunakan plaster. "Hwaiting!" Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tak pantang menyerah. Yesung memotong wortel kembali, setelah wortel belumuran dari tadi ia buang. Kini ia memakai yang baru, memotong dan terus memotong walau hasilnya ada potongan yang sangat besar, sangat kecil, bahkan terlu tipis.

"Airnya sudah mendidih, lalu masukan wortel." Gumam Yesung sambil memasukan semua potongan wortel. "Masukan jamur, garam, gula, ini, itu, dan tunggu beberapa menit." Lanjutnya bersemangat.

Sambil menunggu supnya matang. Yesung tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil daging dan mengiris-irisnya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Jangan terlalu tebal, juga jangan terlalu tipis." Yesung memotongnya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Yah! Pan-nya gosong!" Yesung mematikan kompor dengan dada berdetak-detak takut. "Appo~" Pekik Yesung saat jarinya kembali tersayat pisau.

"Yah!"

"Ouch!"

"Telurnya gosong lagi!"

"Omo! Air supnya habis?"

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

"Kyuhyun." Lelaki itu merasakan ada tepukan dibahunya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang perempuan tersenyum manis padanya –Seohyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, merapikan mejanya sebelum terfokus pada _yeoja _itu. "Ne!?"

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Kyuhyun melihat pipi _yeoja_ itu sedikit memerah yang membuatnya penasaran. "Bantuan!? Apa?"

"Besok... Pacarku ulang tahun, aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai kaum lelaki. Jadi, apa kau mau menamaniku membelikan hadiah untuknya?" Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Apa? Kau sudah punya pacar? Kenapa baru bilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada hiperbolis.

Seohyun tersenyum canggung. "Ne." Tukasnya malu lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Siapa namanya? Dia bekerja dimana?" Tatapan Kyuhyun mengintimidasi, nada suaranya terdengar menggoda, semburat merah dipipi Seohyun semakin menjadi. Ah! Dia terlihat seperti gadis SMP yang pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Dia, namja yang waktu itu menemani Choi Siwon berkonsultasi padamu. Tangan kanannya CEO Choi Group." Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya didagu, memasang pose berpikir yang sangat kekanakan. "Ah! Dia. Jadi pacarmu Lee Donghae!?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat setelah mengetahui _namjachingu _Seo Joo Hyun.

Ternyata lelaki manja itu yang berhasil megambil seluruh pusat perhatian Seo Joo Hyun. Hebat sekali. Pikir Kyuhyun takjub.

"Kira-kira apa yang disukai lelaki itu yah?" Kyuhyun menerawang, mencoba berpikir hadiah apa yang pantas untuk didapatkan seorang Lee Donghae. "Tapi.. Biasanya, seorang namja akan senang mendapat hadiah dari orang yang dicintainya. Mereka tidak melihat dari apa benda tersebut, atau harganya, melainkan ketulusan. Kurasa, Lee Donghae juga seperti itu Seohyun-ah."

Kepala Seohyun tertunduk malu. "Ne, aku juga berpikir begitu. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, bulan semakin naik. Apa kau juga tidak takut berlama-lama di Rumah Sakit?" Seohyun tersenyum simpul sambil menunjuk keluar jendela, dimana bulan bersinar dengan cerahnya ditemani bintang-bintang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Setelah mengambil tasnya, ia menyambar kunci mobil, melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding ruangan. Pukul 22:30

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya cepat, ikut berbaur dengan mobil-mobil lainnya dijalanan. Jalanan malam di Seoul sungguh padat, namun tidak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan. Entah kenapa Seoul jarang terlihat macet –atau memang tidak pernah. Disebelahnya, di jok penumpang duduk Seo Joo Hyun yang sedang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi ponsel.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia juga tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia sangat tahu. Dan ia senang, akhirnya Seohyun menemukan orang seperti Lee Donghae.

"Seohyun-ah.. Kita sudah sampai," Hampir 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat ramai. "Ye.. Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobil, tidak lama kemudian Seohyun menghampirinya.

"Ah! Ne. Donghae suka sekali bernyanyi. Bagaimana jika aku memberikannya recorder? Supaya dia bisa merekam suaranya saat bernyanyi, dan aku bisa mendengarkannya kapanpun." Seohyun tersenyum ramah, dan Kyuhyun membalasnya. "Benar. Oke, sudah diputuskan. Kajja," Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Seohyun.

Apa perlu ia juga memberikan hadiah untuk Yesung? Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir, dan musim dingin akan segera datang. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memberikan Yesung sweater? Atau mantel tebal penuh bulu-bulu yang lembut? Atau hanya syal bermotif palkadot? Atau, penutup kepala berwarna pink?

Kyuhyun tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan Yesung menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna pink? Pasti akan sangat lucu, Yesungnya pasti akan terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang kedinginan. _'Jika Yesung kedinginan, aku akan memeluknya. Pasti musim dingin tahun ini sangat menyenangkan,'_ Bathin Kyuhyun. Kapan lagi ia bisa memberikan kehangatan pelukannya untuk Yesung.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kenapa pikirannya liar sekali? Membayangkan semua itu sampai sejauh ini. "Hee." Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertawa disekitar sini?" Seohyun bertanya geli sambil mengamati sekeliling mereka. Hanya ada deretan toko-toko dan manusia yang sibuk memilah-milih barang untuk keperluan Natal dan menyambut datangnya musim penuh kepingan salju.

"A-aniya. Hanya ingin tertawa," Tukas Kyuhyun sedikit malu. "Ah.. Disana ada orang menjual recorder, aku mau kesana dulu. Apa kau mau ikut?" Seohyun menunjuk sebuah toko eletronik yang terlihat ramai pengunjung. "Tidak. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu dipintu utama saja?"

"Okay." Seohyun mengangkat ibu jarinya kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju toko yang ia incar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berdiri disana, mengamati sekelilingnya mencoba mencari toko yang menjual pakaian untuk musim dingin. "Itu dia.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sangat suka sekali tersenyum.

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**TING... ** Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, bunyi jam berdetak kembali mengembalikan seluruh nyawa kedalam raganya. Ia melirik jam yang terletak didekat TV. Pukul 11 malam tepat.

Setelah selesai memasak dan menata masakannya sebagus mungkin diatas meja makan sekitar jam 8 tadi, dengan duduk manis Yesung menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk didepan TV untuk menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun dan ia berpikir mereka akan makan bersama. Tapi sudah selama ini, Kyuhyun bahkan belum kembali, menelpon atau sekadar mengiriminnya pesan singkatpun tak ada.

"Kemana dia!?" Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ia merasa sangat khawatir Kyuhyun belum pulang? Kenapa ia merasa kosong disaat Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

_Kau mencintai Kyuhyun_. "Tidak! Tidak!" Yesung menggeleng keras. Ditepisnya bisikan-bisikan yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun. "Aniya.." Gumam Yesung. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai Kyuhyun!? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya mencintai Siwon. Ia hanya mencintai dan sangat sungguh mencintai Siwon. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mencintai Kyuhyun. Karena dia hanya mencintai Siwon. Dan hanya Siwon yang berada dalam hatinya. Dia tidak mungkin berkhianat dengan memilih Kyuhyun daripada Siwon yang sudah sangat lama ia tunggu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Siwon-ah.." Gumam Yesung lemah. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, menatap pada jari-jari tangannya yang penuh plaster luka. Ia tersenyum getir.

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah dapat hadiahnya?" Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sampai lebih awal dipintu masuk, dia menyerahkan cup kopi panas pada Seohyun. "Sudah. Gomawo," Seohyun mengambilnya. Sekali lagi ia melirik pada kotak berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita berwarna kuning emas. Ia mendekap kotak itu semakin erat sambil tersenyum.

Mata Seohyun menangkap _bag paper_ ditangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Ini.. Hadiah untuk Yesung,"

"Dia ulang tahun? Kapan?" Kyuhyun tertawa geli. "Bukan. Hanya sweater dan penutup kepala, agar dia tidak kedinginan. Kan sebentar lagi masuk musim dingin." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti menerawang. Dia menatap langit yang tiba-tiba berubah gelap, bulan yang tadinya bersinar cerah sebelum ia pergi malah sudah hilang tertutupi awan. Kilat juga terlihat menyambar-nyambar menambah warna lain dihitamnya langit.

"Seohyun-ah. Bukannya itu Lee Donghae!?" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang lelaki yang berjalan sendirian sambil membawa beberapa _bag paper_. "Geurae." Seohyun tersenyum ketika Lee Donghae menyadari tatapannya. Telepati mereka aktif ternyata. Dengan sigap Seohyun menyembunyikan kotak hadiah tadi kedalam tas selempangnya.

Terlihat Lee Donghae menghampiri mereka berdua. "Annyeong haseyo. Bukannya kau Dokter Cho!?" Tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. "Seohyunnie.. Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak berniat selingkuh bukan?" Tuduhnya sedikit kesal. Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya menemaniku berbelanja," Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Donghae mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Donghae berucap lembut pada Seohyun. "Ne, gomawo oppa." Ujar Seohyun senang. "Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan mereka berdua pergi dari hadapannya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama disana, Kyuhyun juga berniat pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. "Cho Kyuhyun!?" Panggil suara itu –yang ternyata perempuan, berusaha memastikan bahwa orang yang sekarang berada didepannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne!?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya. Sekarang dihadapnnya berdiri seorang wanita yang masih muda, kira-kira berusia 20 tahun. Gadis itu sangat cantik, rambut berwarna cokelat gelapnya dikuncir rendah.

"Anda.. Kenal saya?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu caffee yang berada jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Nampaknya wanita itu kedinginan, dari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya menempelkan kedua telapak tangan pada gelas cokelat panas.

"Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Dia tidak suka berlama-lama dengan orang asing. "Itu... Saya sudah lama mencari tahu informasi tentang anda. Jadi, sepulang anda dari Rumah Sakit, saya membuntuti anda."

"Mworago!? Jadi kau stalker?" Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan diwajahnya. "Anniya.. Saya bukan orang semacam itu, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Yang mungkin ini sangat penting untuk masa depan anda."

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak mengerti, masa depan apa?" Perempuan itu meminum sedikit cokelat panasnya untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. "Aku Jessica Jung. Aku adalah teman Yesung sejak SMP. Yesung selalu datang padaku jika dia mendapat masalah. Jadi, dalam kata lain. Aku tahu tentang Kim Yesung. Dirinya, perasaannya, aibnya, maupun rahasianya. Aku tahu semua tentang dia, aku tahu dia bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri."

Kyuhyun menahan napas, apa maksud semua ini? "Lalu. Kenapa kau datang padaku, Jessica-ssi!?" Jessica menghela napas, kepulan uap terlihat. Udara menjadi semakin dingin saat airhujan turun dengan derasnya, menghantam aspal tanpa ampun.

"Karena aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Yesung. Aku tidak ingin dia berada ditempat yang salah." Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia tidak suka bahasa istilah. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Yesung. Sebenarnya dia mencintaimu." Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, oksigen terasa tertahan ditenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. "Dia mencintaimu. Hanya saja, karena dia masih mencintai Siwon, jadi dia tidak dapat mencintaimu sebanyak dia mencintai Siwon."

_**Flashback**_

"_Jessica-ya.." Yesung memanggil Jessica dengan suara lemah. Jessica mengangkat kepalanya. "Ne!?"_

"_Sebenarnya.. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh akhir-akhir ini." Yesung memotong-motong muffinnya dengan garpu kecil hingga tak berbentuk. "Apa maksudmu.. Kau mulai merasa kalau... Kau mencintainya!?" Yesung mengangguk kecil._

"_Aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membohongi hatiku walaupun aku menyangkalnya mati-matian. Sejak awal melihat Kyuhyun aku merasakan hatiku kembali hidup, ketika aku melihat matanya aku bisa melihat masa depan. Namun aku tidak mau berkhianat pada Siwonnie, bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji akan menikah dengannya." Jessica memegang tangan Yesung. Mengusapnya perlahan membuat Yesung menatapnya._

"_Lalu?" Yesung tidak berusaha menarik tangannya dari Jessica, ia tidak mau yeoja itu tersinggung karena perbuatannya. "Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan kosong pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun aku juga menyukainya waktu itu, tapi aku harus tetap bersikap dingin dan berpura-pura seolah aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun berharap lebih padaku, aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun membenciku dan berniat membatalkan perhikahan kami. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu, aku menerima lamarannya waktu itu hanya karena tidak ingin memperburuk kondisi Ayah." Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala. Dia terus berbicara padaku, seolah aku mendengarkannya dengan baik. Hari demi hari kulewati bersamanya. Aku merasa sudah cukup dengan semua sikap dinginku, bagaimanapun aku, itu semua tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun. Dia tetap memandangku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu." Yesung menghela napas kasar._

"_Suatu hari aku tersadar. Selama 780 hari lebih aku hidup dengannya. Tidak ada seharipun yang bisa membekas dan dikenang Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk berubah, aku merasa sangat senang karena tidak lagi membohongi perasaanku. Aku tertawa bersamanya, tersenyum bersamanya, hidup bahagia bersamanya. Aku merasa itu sudah cukup._

_Lalu tiba-tiba Siwon datang kembali kedalam hidupku. Aku memang sudah lama menantikan kedatangannya. Aku senang, tentu saja. Aku sangat senang, tapi ditengah rasa senang itu, aku juga merasa takut meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin memiliki mereka berdua. Bukankah aku egois? Bukankah aku serakah, Jessica-ya!?" Inilah sisi yang paling tak Jessica sukai dari Yesung. Sisi Yesung yang lemah jika dihadapkan dengan masalah CINTA._

"_Aku bertemu dengan Siwon tempo hari lalu dan dia menagih jam itu. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku pergi saja dari kehidupan Siwon lalu berada disisi Kyuhyun? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku sudah membuat ini semua terjadi, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanku. Aku akan tetap bersama Siwon, bagaimanapun caranya._

_Aku juga sudah menjamin bahwa Kyuhyun akan hidup bagaia jika kelak aku meninggalkannya. Bukannya Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bahagia? Nah, sekarang aku akan menagih janji itu. Aku memilih akan meninggalkannya dan hidup bahagia bersama Siwon. Karena Siwon adalah cinta pertamaku, orang pertama yang mengajarkan kata MENUNGGU padaku. Orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti CINTA dan perpisahan."_

"_Kau tahu sebuah kalimat`kan? Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Dan, bahagia melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia." Jessica tertegun. Dia melepaskan tangan Yesung. Benar, dua kalimat tadi itu sangat benar. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Jessica tersenyum miris. Ia memang sangat mencintai Yesung, tapi ia tidak harus memiliki Yesung karena kebahagiaan Yesung bukanlah dirinya. Ia rela akan melepas Yesung asalkan namja itu berjanji akan bahagia. Ya. Jessica mengangguk membenarkan pemikirannya._

"_Kau benar.. Jadi, kau memutuskan meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi bersama Siwon!?" Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun aku rasa cintaku padanya bukan seperti cintaku pada Siwon. Kau paham`kan?" Jessica hanya mengiyakan._

"_Jadi!?" Jessica menatap Yesung, matanya sedikit membulat tidak percaya akan keputusan Yesung. Entahlah, dia merasa Yesung berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Yesung seperti sebuah benda yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Yesung seperti salju yang berada dimusim panas. Itu sangat ganjil, entah kenapa, Jessica merasa demikian._

_Atau mungkin, ia lebih memihak Kyuhyun bersama Yesung? Daripada Yesung bersama Siwon?_

"_Ya begitulah.. Terima kasih atas waktumu."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Aku merasa demikian.. Aku merasa bahwa Yesung lebih pantas bersamamu," Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan cerita Jessica. Jadi, Yesung akan meninggalkannya demi Siwon. Ah! Ia baru sadar. Dia bukanlah pemeran utama dalam lakon hidup Yesung. Dia hanyalah seorang figuran yang sesekali dibutuhkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Cinta tak harus memiliki?" Gumam Kyuhyun seperti orang berbisik. Airmata jatuh, kenapa Yesungnya sejahat itu? "Bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia? Bahagia seperti apa yang dia maksud? Bahagia yang seperti apa yang dia mau? Apa itu bahagia? Bahagia? Hei! Kenapa terasa sangat aneh saat aku mengucapkannya?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa, tawanya terdengar aneh.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi!?" Kyuhyun menatap Jessica. Tidak peduli ia terlihat lemah –menangis didepan seorang gadis. "Eo?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai Yesung. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, orang pertama yang berhasil mengambil seluruh hatiku. Namun sayangnya, dia hanya menganggapku teman, tak lebih. Kata-kata itu, kata yang mewakili isi hatiku. Namun aku tak akan pernah bisa mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa "Aku sangat mencintainya."" Kyuhyun mengusap airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jadi. Kau akan pergi dari sisi Yesung karena menganggap cinta tidak harus memiliki?" Jessica mengangguk. "Aku bisa apa? Yesung tak pernah menyadari perasaanku padanya. Aku menyerah dengan pergi, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku juga bisa bahagia walaupun tanpanya. Dan, aku akan bahagia selama dia masih tersenyum," Dia berusaha tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sadar. Jessica lebih kuat dari dirinya. Jessica lebih tersakiti disini. Dan Jessica bisa bangkit membawa dirinya dari kata 'Terpuruk'. "Lalu kau bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia akan selalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Memulai hidup baru disana,"

"Apa perkerjaanmu?" Jessica mengusap matanya, mungkin mulai megantuk. "Desainer. Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi, senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang sepertimu. Sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Yesung. Aku tidak mungkin mengucapkannya secara langsung, pasti aku akan menangis." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga senang bertemu gadis sepertimu, Jessica-ssi. Jadilah kuat, dan berjanjilah hidup bahagia. Jika kau kembali ke Seoul, bawalah anakmu. Janji?" Jessica memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang berada didepan wajahnya, lelaki itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Jessica. "Ne. Aku berjanji!" Dan menyematkan jari kelingkingnya dijari Kyuhyun.

_**::**_

_**Kadang kala. Lebih baik kita bersama seseorang yang mencintai kita daripada bersama seseorang yang kita cintai. Setidaknya dengan begitu kita tidak akan terlalu merasakan sakit.**_

_**::**_

Hujan semakin lebat. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 90 kilometer, jalanan sangat sepi. Jadi dia tidak khawatir akan menabrak sesuatu. Sekali lagi matanya melirik jam. 00:45

"Semoga saja Yesung tidak menungguku." Ucapnya. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran apartemen, Kyuhyun berlari menaiki tangga, tidak berpikir untuk menaiki lift. Setelah memasukan _password_, pintu terbuka. Mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat melihat Yesung masih belum tidur. Duduk didepan TV yang entah sedang siaran apa, matanya tidak fokus, hanya menatap kosong kearah sana. Kyuhyun memandang tangan yang Yesung letakan diatas paha. Penuh dengan plaster luka.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan selama aku tidak ada?'_ Bathin Kyuhyun berkecamuk. Dengan segera dia meghampiri lelaki itu, duduk disebelahnya lalu mengguncang bahu Yesung pelan. "Yesung." Yesung tersadar. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah panik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun seerat yang ia bisa. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung.

"Tentu saja karena menunggumu," Suaranya terdengar parau. "Ayo tidur, ini sudah sangat larut." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, dapat ia rasakan Yesung sedikit enggan.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melirik kearah meja makan. Bodoh! Kenapa bisa ia melupakannya? Jadi Yesung menunggunya untuk ini? Tangan Yesung terluka karena ini? Kenapa ia bodoh sekali.

"Apa kau mau memenamiku makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Yesung menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian mengangguk.

Hanya suara sendok beradu dengan piring yang terdengar selain suara gaduh hujan diluar sana. Yesung menyaksikan Kyuhyun memakan masakannya, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar, ekpresi Kyuhyun terlalu datar, Yesung tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa masakanku sangat buruk?" Yesung membuka suara, bibirnya ia gigiti demi mengurangi kegugupan. "Tidak. Aku rasa kau bisa memasak, masakanmu enak, Yesung-ah." Yesung tidak percaya dengan itu. Mana mungkin? Ia sangat tidak yakin akan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengambil sendok, menyendok sup yang berada dimangkuk Kyuhyun lalu mencicipinya. Ia menutup mulut. _'Sial!'_ Dia baru ingat. Karena terlalu fokus dengan acara 'Membuatkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun' ia lupa mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Alhasil, supnya tidak lain hanya air yang dicampur dengan potongan wortel, kentang, dan jamur.

Ia heran, mengapa bisa Kyuhyun berbohong seperti itu. Sebaiknya katakan kebenaran saja. "Sungguh, aku tidak bohong! Ini enak, coba kau makan bulgogi dan telur gulungnya, mereka berdua terlalu asin, tapi jika kau memakannya bersama sup, maka rasa hambar sup tidak berpengaruh karena sudah ada bulgogi dan telur gulung itu yang melengkapi rasanya." Jelas Kyuhyun yang mengerti jalan pikir Yesung. Sedikit-demi sedikit Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Gomawo, Kyu."

_**.**_

_**~ All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

"Ye!? Eomma ada dibandara Incheon!?" Seluruh mata menatap kearahnya. Yang ditatap bukannya meminta maaf karena telah membuat kebisingan tapi malah.. "MWORAGO~?" Berteriak semakin nyaring. "Apa maksud eomma? Menjemput? Tapi.. aku sedang ada operasi." Cho Kyuhyun menganga lebar. Dasar _eomma_ tak tahu diri, seenaknya saja. Pikirnya.

"Arraseo!" Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya. Beberapa menit lagi ia ada operasi pencangkokan jantung. Tapi malah _eomma_nya sudah berada di Bandara Incheon dan menyuruhnya menjemput. Hee! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya. Seharusnya Ibunya itu jika mau datang mengabarinya dulu setidaknya tadi malam atau 1 hari sebelum kepulangan agar dia bisa mengosongkan jadwalnya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa melempar ponselmu!?" Seohyun datang, menyerahkan kembali ponse Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang kesal. Seohyun-ah, bisa kau gantikan aku untuk operasi siang ini?" Seohyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eommaku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di Bandara. Dan aku dipaksa untuk menjemputnya." Seohyun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah."

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Dua orang perempuan berbeda usia dan seorang pria berusia 40 akhir masuk dan mengacau didalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun merasa keluarganya sangat aneh, atau itu bisa dibilang dengan sangat 'bahagia'.

"Ya~ Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba datang tanpa mengabariku eo?" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya disebelahnya. "Hee! Kau tak senang Ibu pulang? Anak durhaka!" Sahut seorang perempuan lain dibelakang sana yang tengah sibuk dengan majalah artis kesukaannya.

"Ahra Noona~ Kenapa noona juga ikut?" Perempuan bernama Cho Ahra itu hanya tersenyum polos. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku kembali ke Seoul jika bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan, eo? Tentunya bersama dongsaeng kesayanganku." Ucap Ahra lalu mencolek pipi Kyuhyun layaknya anak kecil.

"Apa keberadaan kami mengganggumu, Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi diam, sibuk dengan kamera ditangannya. "Ti-tidak! Aku senang kalian datang. Hanya saja kenapa tidak mengabari dahulu," Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada mengemudi. Jalanan sangat ramai, mungkin saja jika ia tidak berhat-hati mereka semua akan kecelakaan.

"Eomma ke Seoul selain untuk mengunjungimu, juga mencari inspirasi untuk novel baru eomma yang hanya jadi seperempat." Ucap _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. "Kalau appa?"

"Ya. Hanya untuk memotret beberapa tempat disini, dan alasan pertama, juga ingin melihatmu." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Noona tak usah ditanya. Sebelum ditanyapun dia sudah menjawab."

Mereka semua tertawa lepas. Sungguh keluarga yang hangat. "Eomma!? Kita kemana? Apartemenku atau rumah dulu?"

"Kerumah saja." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya menghangat. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak kerumah itu, mungkin saat ia memutuskan jadi Dokter, _noona_nya kuliah keluar negeri, _eomma _dan _appa_nya yang memutuskan pindah ke Milan. Mungkin rumah itu sudah sangat berdebu dengan taman belakang yang penuh rumput serta tanaman liar lainnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian dia teringat janjinya pada Yesung. Yup! Dia akan membawa _namja_ manisnya itu kehadapan keluarganya. Tapi rasanya, kenapa seolah mereka akan menikah saja? Teringat kembali perkataan Jessica. Yesung akan kembali pada Siwon dan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berharap jika tahu hasilnya akan mengecewakan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesungie? Apa berjalan baik?" Suara berat Ayahnya terdengar. "Y-ye, hubungan kami memang baik."

"Apa Yesungie masih dingin padamu?" Serang Ahra yang tahu bagaimana sikap Yesung dulu selama bersama Kyuhyun. Ya, memang, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri berkirim email, vidio-call, atau sekadar mengirim pesan singkat pada keluarganya. Berbagi masalah tentang apapun, termasuk Yesung.

Ibu Kyuhyun tidak melarang kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan Yesung meskipun _namja _itu bersikap tidak adil pada anaknya. Ia hanya membiarkan semua berjalan secara alami, ia percaya jika Kyuhyun mampu meluluhkan hati Yesung.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yesung sangat perhatian padaku. Sikap dinginnya sudah tidak ada," Kyuhyun membelokkan setirnya kekanan. Beberapa meter lagi rumah mereka akan terlihat setelah melalui rumah-rumah lainnya.

"Baguslah. Itu bisa jadi inspirasi untuk melanjutkan novelku," Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun girang. "Ne? Memangnya eomma menulis cerita seperti apa?"

"Tentang, Seluruh hati seorang lelaki sudah berada didalam genggaman orang yang dia cintai, lelaki itu sudah berkorban mati-matian untuk membuat orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya, namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah pengkhianatan." Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa Ibunya dapat inspirasi dari kisah cintanya bersama Yesung? Tapi, apa maksud pengkhianatan? Atau yang dimaksud, sama seperti kisah cinta segitiganya? Yesung yang memilih meninggalkan dirinya demi bersama Siwon? Itukah yang dimaksud pengkhianatan?

"Eomma.. Apa ending dari novel eomma.. Lelaki itu mendapat pengkhianatan?" Ibu Kyuhyun mendelik acuh, lalu menghela napas. "Mungkin. Tapi aku belum tahu, sebaiknya kau lihat saja nanti. Setelah novelnya terbit, aku kirimkan satu untukmu."

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti, tepat disebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, warna biru langit rumah tersebut sudah terkelupas disana-sini, rumput juga sudah sangat tinggi.

"Whoa~ Rasanya sangat lama ne!?" Ahra keluar duluan, disusul ketiga anggota keluarga lainnya. "Hei, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau ingat, yang mana kamarmu?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat disamping Ahra. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya masuk duluan kedalam rumah.

"Tentu saja. Yang itu kamarku`kan?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada jendela yang berada diatas sebelah kanan. "Dan yang jendela dikiri itu kamar noona,"

"Benar. Aku senang bisa kembali kesini. Hei! Ini tidak adil, dulu aku lebih tinggi darimu!? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau setinggi ini?" Ahra mengamati Kyuhyun dari kaki, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencapai puncak kepala lelaki yang merupakan adiknya. "Noona, tentu saja pertumbuhan lelaki dan perempuan tidak sama`kan? Wajar saja kalau sekarang aku tinggi, dan terima nasib saja kalau noona sangat pendek." Tawa Kyuhyun meledak melihat wajah Ahra memerah.

"Yak! Kenakalanmu masih sama eo?" **PLAK** Ahra menggeplak kepala depan Kyuhyun, berhasil menghentikan tawa anak itu. "Ya~ Apa noona lupa? Jika dulu noona sangat suka mengataiku pendek? Lagian, yang mengajariku nakal juga noona`kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Ahra.

"Hei! Bocah. Jangan lari kau." Ahra mulai mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauhinya. "EOMMA~ AHRA NOONA NAKAL. HUKUM DIA EOMMA~" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh, Ayah Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan sofa diruang tengah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah kapan kedua anak mereka bisa dewasa.

"Noona ingat? Dulu, saat kita kecil. Jika kita kejar-kejaran dalam rumah begini, eomma akan mengurung kita diluar rumah." Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya saat ia merasa sudah lelah. Ahra duduk dianak tangga, tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Fine! Tapi kenapa sekarang eomma mendiamkan kita?"

"Haa~ kalian ini. Aku rasa tidak perlu hukuman karena kalian sudah dewasa, dan sudah mengerti apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh." Ibu Kyuhyun datang dari lantai dua sambil membawa sekantung sampah. Hanya tersenyum kecil kepada dua anaknya lalu keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah.

"Ah! Hei! Hei.. Apa kau sudah pernah..?" Kyuhyun memandang Ahra dengan bingung. "Sudah pernah..?" Ulang Kyuhyun bigung. "Pernah apa?"

"Sudah pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Yesung?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Melakukan.. Apa?" Tanyanya sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Berciuman, bodoh! Masa itu saja kau tidak tahu?" Ahra memasang wajah bosan. Apakah adiknya sepolos itu? Diusia setua ini tidak pernah berciuman? "Aku hanya pernah menciumnya. Hanya mencium, bukan ciuman." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat saat Yesung tidur bersamanya malam itu, diam-diam ketika Yesung sudah tidur ia mencium bibir Yesung.

"Hee! Apa yang kau maksud.. Kau menciumnya disaat dia tidak sadar?" Kyuhyun mengangguk malu. "Tidak kusangka Cho Kyuhyun sebodoh itu. Seharusnya kau menciumya terang-terangan, tidak peduli dia marah atau apa."

"Aku takut dia akan membenciku." Ahra menggeleng sambil mengarhkan telunjutknya kekiri-kekanan. "Percayalah padaku. Yesung tidak akan marah. Cobalah cium dia disaat yang pas. Ciuman lembut, tanpa nafsu, dan sangat dalam."

"Ne? Sepertinya noona berpengalaman sekali dalam ciuman." Tuduh Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit. "Ah! Terserah. Aku mau bantu eomma beres-beres."

**To Be Continue**


	7. Cho Family

Cuaca cerah. Matahari bersinar semangat, sepertinya hari ini langit akan menyimpan seluruh airnya dan membiarkan orang-orang menikmati _weekend_ diluar rumah. Udara menjelang berakhirnya musim gugur bertiup, hawa dingin terasa, daun-daun pohon maple yang sudah menguning berguguran hingga menutupi jalanan di Hangang Park.

Lelaki itu masih bergelut didalam selimutnya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan membuatnya hanya ingin menghabiskan seharian penuh didalam kamar, entah itu membaca buku, meminum cokelat panas, atau mendengarkan musik, yang terpenting ia tetap berada didalam kamar hangatnya.

"Sudah pagi. Yesung-ah." Tirai jendela dibuka. Lelaki yang dipanggil Yesung terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk. Ia meletakkan tangannya didepan mata, menghalangi cahaya matahari dari pandangannya.

Ia menguap lalu mengusap matanya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat," Lelaki lain yang lebih tua duduk ditepi ranjang, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi. "Mwo? Hari sedingin ini kau mau mengajakku keluar!?" Mata Yesung membelalak.

"Ne. Jarang'kan kita menghabiskan weekend berdua? Apalagi jalan-jalan keluar," Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Diusapnya kepala Yesung kemudian berdiri. "Jaa~ Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan," Ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Yesung yang berubah _shock_. Kyuhyun keluar sebelum Yesung melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Cih! Sejak kapan dia jadi pemaksa seperti itu. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, jadi sekarang kau berani memerintahku? Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tak perlu bersikap baik padanya." **KLEK... **"Ne!? Yesung-ssi, kalau aku tak salah dengar, barusan kau mengataiku? Hm?" Wajah Yesung memerah. Apa Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya? Ah! Mati dia.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. YA! CHO KYUHYUN... BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" Yesung kesal, melempar bantal kearah Kyuhyun dan berhasil mengenai wajah tampan itu, sontak senyuman Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringaian. "Hee! Sejak kapan juga Kim Yesung jadi seperti ini eo? Apa dia sudah menyadari tulusnya cinta Cho Kyuhyun!?" Pipi Yesung semakin memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah.

"Yesungie! Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah!? Apa kau sakit?" Hah!? Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya seolah mereka sangat akrab? Yesung mendengus, masih tak mau menatap kearah Kyuhyun. "Keluar! Jika kau tidak keluar aku juga tidak mau jalan-jalan denganmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Berdandanlah yang cantik, Cho-Ye-Sung." Hampir saja Yesung melemparkan bantal sekali lagi, dan beruntung Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada diambang pintu.

Yesung menunduk, rona merah diwajahnya semakin nampak. Dalam diam ia tersenyum. "Cho-Ye-Sung."

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

"YEPPEUDA~~/KYEOPTA~~"

Yesung tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang _yeoja_ 'aneh' berdiri didepannya. Yang satu menelitinya dari kaki hingga ujung kepala, sementara yang satunya berputar-putar mengelilinginya, seolah dia benda antik berharga mahal.

Tadi pagi Kyuhyun mengatakan akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar. Ya dia menurut saja –dengan berat hati. Dan setelah mereka sampai, malah kesini, kesebuah rumah bercat biru –yang sepertinya baru dicat ulang oleh sang pemilik. Lalu-lalu, dia masuk rumah dan Tada~ Dua orang perempuan tadi langsung menghujaninya dengan beragam kata pujian.

"Ah! Annyeong haseyo, Kim Yesung imnida." Yesung menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ahra –perempuan yang sedaritadi mengelilingi tubuhnya menggeleng, kepala Yesung memiring kesamping, tidak mengerti maksud gelengan Ahra. "K-kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hee~ Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah bukan? Seharusnya ganti saja margamu, jadi.. Cho-Ye-Sung." Sepertinya ini adalah hari 'merah' untuk Yesung. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan wajahnya panas, yang sudah dipastikan seluruh wajahnya memerah. "Cho-Ye-Sung?" Gumam Yesung. Ahra dan Ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Ne. Cho Yesung," Ujarnya seperti orang kebingungan. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia memilih duduk disofa depan TV menemani sang Ayah. Tidak peduli dengan Yesung yang kini sedang diseret dua perempuan tadi kesetiap inci ruangan.

"Ja! Apa Yesungie pandai memasak?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun antusias. Dia menatap penuh harap pada lelaki manis itu. "Mianhae, aku.. 'kurang' pandai memasak." Ucap Yesung sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ne, gwenchana.. Kami akan mengajarkanmu memasak," Ahra menepuk pundak Yesung. Selanjutnya... "Ini... Kamar Kyuhyun saat dia masih kecil," Ucap Ahra semangat. "Coba lihat.. Ini saat dia berusia 4 Tahun. Bukankah lucu?" Ahra mengambil bingkai foto berwarna biru laut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Wah! Bahkan saat kecil Kyuhyun sudah sangat tampan ne? Pasti ketika dia sekolah banyak yeoja atau namja yang memperebutkannya," Yesung berucap tanpa sadar saat memandang seorang bocah kecil didalam bingkai foto itu. Kyuhyun, yang sedang diduduk dipangkuan Ibunya.

"Kyuhyun eomma, ini anda? Anda terlihat sangat cantik," Yesung menatap Ibu Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar sambil memandang keluar jendela. "Ne.." Sahut _yeoja_ itu seraya tersenyum.

"Yesungie.. Ingin dengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun?" Yesung menatap Ahra. Perempuan berambut sepunggung itu duduk diatas ranjang yang terlihat lebih mirip seperti mobil-mobilan. Yesung duduk disampingnya. "Cerita?" Ahra mengangguk.

"Ye. Begini, saat dia SMP dan SMA sangat banyak orang yang menyukainya. Entah kenapa mereka sangat tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun." Ahra diam sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi Yesung. "Mungkin selain karena tampan, Kyuhyun juga pintar dan baik!?" Yesung balas menatap Ahra dengan wajah polos.

"Bisa jadi. Lalu, diantara banyaknya orang yang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tak ada satupun yang Kyuhyun pilih. Padahal semua diantara mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya rasa, tampang mereka juga sangat cantik, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun menolak semua perasaan mereka. Bahkan setelah itu Kyuhyun harus berurusan dengan polisi karena ada yang bunuh diri akibat ditolak Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu tindakan bodoh, Yesungie?" Yesung hanya mengangguk. Apa-apaan orang yang bunuh diri itu? Hanya karena Kyuhyun menolak? He~ Seharusnya mereka tunjukan, walau tanpa Kyuhyunpun mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Lagi pula, apa hebatnya lelaki itu sampai ada yang bunuh diri?

"Saat dia kuliahpun, kejadian sama terulang. Aku saja sampai bingung, apa Kyuhyun memakai mantra atau menjampi-jampi semua orang tidak bersalah itu hingga rela melakukan apapun untuk cinta Kyuhyun." Ahra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dan begitulah ceritanya."

'_He!? Dia-orang-ANEH!' _Ucap Yesung dalam hati. Rasanya sama saja itu pamer, kalau Kyuhyun tampan dan banyak yang mencintainya, lalu sampai bunuh diri saat ditolak! Ya, memang benar Kim Yesung tidak sepopuler Kyuhyun semasa sekolah. Kenapa ia jadi merasa iri? Seharusnyakan Kyuhyun bisa memilih satu diantara mereka tanpa susah dengan apa yang namanya PDKT. Ha~ Dasar _namja _ tak tahu diuntung.

"Dan ketika dia sudah mulai bekerja di Rumah Sakit..." Yesung kembali menatap Ahra. MASIH ADA LANJUTANNYA? Bathin Yesung berteriak nista. "Mungkin itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Kyuhyun bercerita padaku, bahwa dia sudah merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang mencintainya lalu menembak Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menolak. Hukum karma pasti berlaku eo? Dia mencintai seseorang, namun sayangnya orang itu seperti sangat acuh padanya, sangat dingin padanya, dan itu adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun putus asa.. Dia sempat depresi karena tidak bisa membuat orang yang dia cintai juga mencintainya.. Kyuhyun hampir bunuh diri." Mata Yesung membulat. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Ahra.

"Ya.. Dan syukur, eomma berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan bahwa orang itu akan mencintainya, suatu hari nanti. Berbekal kepercayaan itu, rasa cintanya semakin kuat, dan tanpa kata menyerah dia berusaha selalu berada didekat orang itu.. Kyuhyun selalu berdoa setiap malam, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan sekali lagi aku –kami bersyukur. Akhirnya lelaki itu membuka hati untuk Kyuhyun." Ahra memandang Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Le-la-ki? Maksud noona! Orang itu... Aku?" Ia mengangguk. "Kau beruntung Yesung-ah.. Dari sekian banyaknya orang didunia ini. Yang dia pilih adalah kau.. Bahkan sepertinya dia rela mati untukmu. Hukum karma memang berlaku. Dulu Kyuhyun juga bilang orang yang mati karena cinta itu adalah orang yang bodoh, dan Kyuhyun termasuk kedalam orang-orang bodoh itu, sebelum merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun sangat menyepelekannya, dan sekarang? Lihatlah, Kyuhyun malah... Yah~ begitulah,"

Kepala Yesung tertunduk. Kyuhyun sempat depresi karenanya? Bukankah itu sangat mengesankan? Seseorang yang tidak terlalu kaya, tidak juga sangat pintar sepertinya yang disukai Kyuhyun? Yang sangat dicintai Kyuhyun? Itu, sangat hebat. Apalagi Kyuhyun sampai hampir bunuh diri karenanya.

Yesung terkekeh, matanya berair. Mungkin, merasa bersalah. "Depresi? Bunuh diri? Maksud noona?" Ahra menerawang. Tersenyum sebelum memulai kembali bercerita. "Kyuhyun tidak punya tempat untuk berbagi. Dia sulit untuk percaya pada orang-orang disekitarnya, dia hanya akan bercerita kepada orang yang dia anggap nyaman. Seperti kami, keluarganya. Mungkin hanya kami yang bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, hanya kami yang pernah melihat sisi lemah Kyuhyun, menangis." Yesung teringat. Kyuhyun pernah menangis didepan Seohyun. Itu artinya, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan percaya dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Waktu itu... Kyuhyun bercerita kalau kau tidak mau bermalam dirumahnya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah membuat pesta perayaan 2 bulan pertunangan kalian.. Sepertinya dia masih sabar.. Lalu, dia terus-terusan berbicara padamu.. Namun kau tidak meresponnya sedikitpun, Kyuhyun menyadarinya.. Ketika itu.. Dia sudah mulai lemah.. Kyuhyun terus mengajakmu makan siang bersama, kau mau, tapi hanya menatap kearah lain dan tidak peduli Kyuhyun yang sangat senang membicarakan konsep pernikahan kalian... Dia sadar, dan kesabarannya berada diambang batas.. Dan setelah itu, dia tidak menyerah.. Dia membujukmu agar mau membicarakan rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan.. Dan lagi, kau tidak menjawabnya.. Kau pernah menampar Kyuhyun untuk alasan –yang menurutku aneh.. Yaitu, karena Kyuhyun membuang jam milikmu.. Dan sejak itu, Kyuhyun terus-terusan menangis, namun didepanmu yang dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum, tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang salah.. Dan itulah puncaknya, dia tidak tahan dengan semua.. Lalu dia meminum banyak racun tikus.. Menyayat pergelangan tangannya.. Meminum obat hingga overdosis, bahkan jika kami tak cepat datang.. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disampingmu saat ini.."

Napas Yesung tercekat. Ia merasakan seperti ada bongkahan batu besar menghalangi jalan masuknya udara. Kemudian setetes cairan bening mengaliri pipinya, terus mengalir hingga tak terkendali. Dia menangis, dalam diam.

"Kau tahu Yesung? Dia selalu menghubungiku bahkan disaat dia sibuk.. Alasannya hanya satu, dia ingin membagi perasaan senangnya padaku, perasaan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu.. Aku sebagai kakak, tentu saja mengerti."

"Aku.. Bodoh, ya!?" Suara Yesung terdengar bergetar. "Aniya.. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.."

"Selagi dia masih berada disisimu. Bersikap baiklah padanya, jangan sampai kau menyesal, Yesungie." Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Ahra. "Maafkan aku, Noona, Kyuhyun eomma.." Yesung terisak, membiarkan airmata penyesalan itu membasahi pahanya.

Ahra tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan mengatakan kebenaran pada Yesung bisa membuat lelaki itu sadar, meski sebenarnya, Kyuhyun melarang keras Ahra bicara tentang dirinya didepan Yesung.

"Uljima.. Belum terlambat untuk memulai kembali," Ahra mengelus kepala Yesung. Dia senang, Yesung sudah sadar. Dan ia berharap, Yesung tidak pernah menkhianati Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi –jika Yesung tidak ingin melihat mata Kyuhyun tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Ah, Yesungie.. Coba lihat ini," Ibu Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah album foto dari meja belajar Kyuhyun. Yesung menghapus airmatanya, berusaha tersenyum, ya, ia akan selalu tersenyum.

"Apa itu? Ahjumma?" Ibu Kyuhyun menyerahkan album foto berwarna hijau itu pada Yesung lalu duduk disamping calon 'menantu' manisnya. "Ini, foto-foto Kyuhyun sejak dia dilahirkan."

Yesung membuka halaman pertama, terlihat seorang bayi laki-laki yang sepertinya baru saja lahir, menangis dengan mata tertutup. "Haha~ Apa benar dia Kyuhyun!?" Tawa Yesung pecah. Diiringi kedua perempuan disebelahnya.

Yesung membalik halaman selanjutnya. Disana, Kyuhyun yang berusia 1 tahun sedang tidur dibuaian bayi dengan posisi telentang. Halaman demi halaman berlalu, hingga pada Kyuhyun berusia 10 Tahun. Cho Kyuhyun kecil sedang mandi dengan membelakangi kamera, pantatnya terlihat hingga tawa Yesung kembali pecah, kali ini lebih nyaring.

"Siapa yang mengambil gambar ini?" Ucapnya masih terbahak. "Ah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahra?" Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Ya, Ahra memang sangat suka mengambil foto Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sedang mandi. Diam-diam ia menyelinap kekamar mandi Kyuhyun dan mengambil gambarnya. "Mereka berdua memang sama-sama nakal." Lanjut Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ini saat dia 14 Tahun. Sangat tampan bukan? Jika saja aku bukan kakaknya, mungkin dia sudah kuculik dan kuper-" Ahra segera membekap mulutnya sendiri melihat kedua orang itu menatap bingung kearahnya. "Lupakan. Hanya imajinasi,"

"Dan ini saat Kyuhyun 19 Tahun, pantatnya besar bukan?"

Seperti adegan _slow motion,_ Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap pada album foto dipangkuan Yesung. Ia menjerit layaknya tikut kejepit. Dengan lari secepat kilat ia merampas album foto tersebut, lalu mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Ya! Kalian~ Noona.. Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan menunjukkan album foto ini pada siapapun!?" Dengan murka Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah sang Noona. "Bukan aku! Tapi eomma." Ahra langsung menunjuk pada Ibunya yang berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah, walau bagaimanapun, bahkan ketika pantatmu kelihatan, kau tetap sangat tampan." Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, tapi terdengar seperti Yesung sedang menghibur Kyuhyun. Alhasil wajah Kyuhyun memerah, bagaimana bisa Ibu dan Kakaknya menunjukkan hal memalukan seperti itu pada Yesung. Aih!

"Yasudah. Eomma dan noona ingin membuat makan siang dulu. Yesungie, sebaiknya kau temani Kyuhyun disini." Yesung mengangguk, mata sipitnya membentuk garis lurus ketika tersenyum.

Kedua perempuan yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah pengacau itu keluar, menutup pintu dan tiba-tiba saja kepala Ahra muncul tiba-tiba setelah pintu kembali dibuka. "Yesungie, kita bisa lihat lagi kapan-kapan, ne!" Ucapnya dan setelah itu terdengar langkah menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. Diletakkannya album foto tadi ditempat semula, lalu mendatangi Yesung, duduk disamping lelaki itu. "Apa noona atau eomma menceritakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku?" Yesung menggeleng singkat.

"Memangnya.. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, aku terlihat buruk dimatamu." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menggeleng. "Aniya. Seberapa buruknyapun dirimu, dimataku kau tetap yang terbaik, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung mendekap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa menyesal karena kebodohannya selama ini, Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Omong-omong.. Foto-foto tadi sangat vulgar, kenapa kau mau meletakkannya di album foto?" Yesung belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimanapun itu bagian dari perjalanan hidupku. Meskipun vulgar... Hei! Kau bermaksud menertawakanku?" Yesung menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya iya.. Tapi aku takut kau marah, jadi aku hanya diam." Terdengar kekehan yang sumpah demi apapun itu adalah tawa yang paling menjengkelkan yang ia dengar. "Hei! Hei! Cho Yesung.. Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak menghentikan tawamu!"

"Hahahaha~" Tidak. Sejak kapan Kim Yesung berubah jadi seperti ini? Bukannya menurut tapi malah melawan. He! Dia cari mati ternyata. Ah! Yesung belum tahu bagaimana 'buruk'nya jika seorang Kyuhyun marah.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah. Ia sungguh malu ditertawakan seperti ini. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan pelukan Yesung, ditatapnya wajah manis tunangannya –wajah yang selalu membayangi ketika ia tidur. "Umm.. Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung polos, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Nona muda. Apa anda kehilangan ingatan? Apa anda perlu saya operasi untuk mengembalikan ingatan anda?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. "Ah.. Tentu ahjussi~ Mohon bantuannya.." Ekpresi Kyuhyun berubah, apa dia setua itu hingga Yesung memanggilnya _ahjussi_?

"Kalau begitu. Silahkan tutup mata anda," Yesung menurut. Tidak lama setelah ia menutup mata ia merasakan Tangan Kyuhyun memegang tengkuknya, menariknya sampai Yesung merasakan hidungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal –seperti pipi.

"Operasinya akan sukses jika anda tenang, Yesung-ssi." Tiba-tiba Yesung merinding mendengar suara Kyuhyun berada tepat didepan telinganya. Ludahnya terasa seperti balok batu bata, hingga Yesung merasa kesusahan untuk menelan.

Sensasi apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa diperutnya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan? Apalagi saat Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasa bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik. Bukan sakit, tapi terasa menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Yesung agar jarak mereka semakin mendekat. Yesung tahu, ia pernah membaca _manga_, biasanya adegan seperti ini akan berakhir dengan... Ciuman.

"Apa anda ketakutan Yesung-ssi? Tubuh anda bergetar.." Terkutuklah Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat Kim Yesung malu semalu-malunya. Ia berniat tidak akan membuka matanya sampai Ahra Noona atau Ibu Kyuhyun memanggil mereka atau jika perlu Ahra datang langsung untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari bahaya.

"T-Ti-Tidak.. S-saya, hanya.. T-takut." Memalukan! Suara Kim Yesung terdengar seperti desahan! Itu menghancurkan citra dirinya. "Jadi begitu," Ujar Kyuhyun santai, ia memeluk Yesung semakin erat. Disini, terasa hangat. Jauh lebih hangat dibanding sinar mentari dipagi hari.

"Nyaman," Gumam Kyuhyun. Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Ha~ lebih memalukan lagi saat kenyataan Yesung mengharapkan ciuman Kyuhyun! Bodoh. Nyatanya lelaki itu hanya memeluknya. _'Apa yang kau harapkan Kim Yesung?'_ Lagi-lagi Yesung merutuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu, aku mau membantu Noona dan Ahjumma dulu didapur."

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak ingin tanganmu kembali terluka," Yesung tersenyum. "Jika kau terus melarangku seperti ini. Bagaimana aku bisa memasak? Aku juga ingin bisa memasak, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aniya! Aku.. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku ingin kau tetap disini."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah besar, tapi maja sekali ne?" Yesung merasakannya, bahunya terasa basah. Yang ia yakini adalah airmata Kyuhyun. "Eo.. Dan aku ingin kau memanjakanku,"

"Tidurlah," Kyuhyun menghapus air yang mengaliri pipinya sebelum melepaskan pelukan Yesung. "Apa kau akan menemaniku, disini?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Hee! Ternyata anak ini lebih kekanakan daripada aku." Yesung tersenyum, mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalu lelaki itu berbaring sendiri dikasur lamanya.

'_Tidak ada salahnya`kan? Aku membuatnya bahagia? Sebelum, perpisahan?'_ Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam, merasakan kehangatan napas lelaki itu. 5 centi.. 4 centi.. 3 centi.. 2 centi..

"Yesung/Kyuhyun!" Kepala Yesung terjatuh disamping Kyuhyun. Mereka hampir tertangkap basah. "Ne," Sahut mereka berdua canggung.

"Saatnya makan siang. Kalian sedang apa? Tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya'kan?" Ucapan frontal Ahra sukses membuat keduanya mati kutu. Wajah Yesung maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama semerah tomat.

"Ne," Sahut Kyuhyun lemah. "Yesungie, posisimu. Apa kau kira mereka tidak akan curiga?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

Yesung tahu. Ia tahu, tapi untuk bergerak 1 centipun dari posisinya sekarang dia tak bisa. Hal ini sangat memalukan. Tentang posisi mereka, bisa dibayangkan? Yesung meletakkan tangan kanannya disamping leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada didada Kyuhyun –yang dimata Ahra, Yesung seperti hendak membuka baju adiknya. Satu kaki Yesung masih terjuntai dilantai, sementara kaki lainnya berada ditengah-tengah kaki Kyuhyun –yang lagi, dalam pemikiran Ahra, Yesung mau menindihi Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira, yang uke itu, Yesung.." Ucapnya agak kecewa. "Noona, bisa eomma dan noona pergi sebentar? Sepertinya Yesung sedikit 'bermasalah'" Mereka hanya mengiyakan. Suasana seperti barusan membuat _awkward_.

"Yesung-ah, mereka sudah pergi." Yesung terjatuh disamping Kyuhyun. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. _'Shit!'_

"KYA~~~~"

_**::**_

_**Falling in love with you is a feeling that I never could explain it**_

_**::**_

"KYA~~~"

"He? Bukannya yang uke itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa yang teriak Yesung?" Dalam pemikiran Ahra. -Yang kemungkinan besar sebagian otak jeniusnya sudah terpengaruh _manga yaoi_.- Yesung berteriak karena 'dimasuki' Kyuhyun.

Kedua _namja _yang tadi tertangkap basah 'hampir' –Yang dalam pemikiran Ahra sudah. Berciuman masuk kedalam ruang makan.

"Yesungie, kenapa rambutmu acak-acakan. Itu, kancing bajumu terbuka," –Yang dalam pemikiran Ahra *stop* mungkin kalian yang berotak mesum tahu kelanjutannya. "Yesung-ah, tadi kenapa kau teriak?" Ucap _ahjussi_ yang sudah duduk disamping Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Tadi itu suaramu'kan?" Sepertinya ini adalah _badday_. "Ne.. Tadi ada tikus, jadi Yesung teriak, mungkin geli." Catat, yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun adalah kebohongan total. Kenyataannya bukan seperti itu, Yesung berteriak karena malu atas tindakan bodohnya.

"Oohh! Jadi tikus, toh.. Aku kira-"

"Ahra noona.." Potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian cepat makan,"

Mereka berlima duduk. Terlibat dalam percakapan menyenangkan, yang sesekali KyuSung mati kutu karena ucapan Ahra yang sukses membuat mereka bungkam.

Yesung sungguh lupa dirinya. Ia merasa punya keluarga baru, keluarga Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan hangat dan baik, perlakuan mereka juga baik kepadanya. Jika keluarga lain mungkin sebagian besar menentang hubungan sesama jenis, keluarga Kyuhyun justru tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka semua sangat baik, menganggap hal apapun sama saja. Apalagi sosok Ahra yang selalu terlihat ceria, walau sekekali aneh. Juga Ibu Kyuhyun yang tidak banyak bicara tapi menyenangkan, dan juga Ayah Kyuhyun yang sangat santai namun dalam diam beliau sesekali melirik kearah mereka dan tersenyum.

Jika keluarga Yesung bertemu dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan besar rumah ini akan heboh dan sangat penuh canda-tawa. Sangat menyenangkan, eo!?

"Sungie-ah, seharusnya kau suapi Kyuhyun.. 'Ah!'" Ahra membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Seperti Appa dan eomma ketika muda, mereka sangat sering suap-suapan." Sepasang suami-istri itu berpandangan sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Kurasa, Kyuhyun bisa makan sendiri." Ucap Yesung polos. "Ya! Supaya romantis Yesungie. Apa kau tidak pernah baca manga?" Baca _mang_ yaoi adalah salah satu hobi Kim Yesung dulu, semasa dia masih SMP-SMA.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyunnie, 'aaahhh'" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, ia melirik sendok berisikan daging tumis, Yesung terus-terusan memaksanya untuk makan. "Ne, Yesungie." Kyuhyun memakannya.

"So Sweet!" Dan Ahrapun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melihat adegan yaoi secara live.

_**::**_

_**Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau tidak menyukai hujan? Bukannya hujan yang selalu mendekatkan kita!?**_

_**::**_

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian menginap saja disini," Yesung menghela napas, menatap kearah Ibu Kyuhyun. "Hujannya tidak akan berhenti cepat. Mobil kalian juga, bensinnya hampir habis'kan? Apa kalian mau mogok ditengah jalan dalam kondisi hujan?" Dan Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Eum! Yesungie juga takut hujan bukan?" Lanjut Ahra. Yesung mengangguk. "Apa itu aneh? Noona?"

"Ani. Apa kau tahu? Dulu Kyuhyun saat masih berusia 10 tahun juga takut hujan, apalagi kalau malam, saat ada petir menyambar dia lari kekamarku. Ada saat hari hujan, dimalam hari, karena aku pusing dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu terus, lalu aku mengunci kamar. Dan kau tahu, apa yang dia lakukan?" Ahra melirik Kyuhyun yang memberikannya deathglare. Sementara Yesung terlihat antusias.

"Dia menangis, suara tangisnya mengalahkan suara petir. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa didalam kamar. Hahahaha~~" Tawa Ahra meledak disusul suara tawa Yesung. Itu hal yang lucu, membayangkan bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun kecil menangis karena takut hujan membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Dan, Yesungie.." Yesung mengarahkan tatapannya pada Ayah Kyuhyun. "Ne? Ahjussi?"

"Kyuhyun lari kekamar kami. Bahkan saking 'bersemangatnya' Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh dari tangga." Semua menertawakan hal yang sama, orang yang sama, orang yang kini tengah menekuk wajah. Keluarganya sendiri membuatnya nista, dan malu didepan tunangannya sendiri. Memalukan!

"Lalu ahjussi!? Bagaimana setelah itu?" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, menampilkan tawa lebarnya yang sebenarnya mengejek. "Kami sudah sepakat dengan Ahra untuk mengunci pintu. Untuk menghilangkan phobianya itu, kami memaksa dia untuk tidur sendirian ketika hujan ataupun lampu padam. Dan akhirnya, karena sudah terbiasa, Kyuhyun tidak lari lagi kalau hujan turun." Yesung bertepuk tangan. Merasa takjub dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun melawan ketakutannya.

"Apa kalau sudah besar sepertiku, phobia hujan itu bisa dihilangkan!?" Ibu Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sebaiknya jangan.."

"He!?"

"Jadi kalau hujan, kau pasti akan ketakutan, dan Kyuhyun bisa mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menenangkan dan memelukmu." Yesung, _nosebleed_. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Jaljayo," Ucap Ahra. Kemudian naik keatas meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tahu, Yesung? Kyuhyun itu dulu sangat manja, dia baru bisa mengikat tali sepatu dan memakai kancing baju sendiri saat berumur 15 tahun." Tawa Yesung hampir meledak kembali jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kita semua tidur. Jaljayo," Ucap Ayah Kyuhyun sambil menguap. Kedua orang tua itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang tidak berada jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Kyu! Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Tentu saja aku mengantuk. Aku rela menahannya demi kau, nampaknya kau sangat senang mendengar kejelekanku." Yesung menyikut lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku memang suka mendengarnya. Jadi aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu."

"Kajja." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung, meremasnya lembut. Yesung tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Sela jarinya yang kosong terasa pas ketika tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Atau ini tandanya ia sudah melupakan Siwon? Semudah itu? Jawabannya. Tentu saja tidak. Yesung hanya ingin memberikan 'sebuah perpisahan' yang 'manis' untuk Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarga kecil yang hangat akan cinta dan kasih sayang ini? Sepertinya, mereka sangat mengharapkan Kim Yesung menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

"Yesungie.. Apa kau masih takut hujan? Benci hujan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Udara dingin. Namun matahari bersinar. Pagi yang sejuk, untung saja kemarin malam hujan, jadi udara dipagi hari ini sangat segar.

Yesung membuka jendela, semerbak bau basah berlomba-lomba masuk mencari tempat tersendiri didalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar Cho Kyuhyun semasa kecil.

"Nyaman!?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri disamping Yesung, ikut memandang kekejauhan. "Umm.. Sangat."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini piknik? Atau sekadar jalan-jalan ke Jembatan Banpo, duduk dikursi Hangang Park? Eotte?" Yesung menatapnya. "Ini senin. Seharusnya kau ke Rumah Sakit'kan? Apa kau mau makan gaji buta?"

"Aigoo! Bersamamu membuatku amnesia," Kyuhyun maupun Yesung terkekeh bersamaan. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sepulang aku kerja?" Yesung mengangkat ibu jarinya kemudian memberi hormat. "Yes, my boy."

_**::**_

_**Aku akan pergi dari sisimu saat ini. Meskpiun mungkin aku akan menyesal. Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Jadi aku akan melepas untuk kebahagiaanmu.**_

_**::**_

Musim dingin datang lebih awal. Kepingan salju mulai berjatuhan membuat jalanan Seoul seputih gundukan awan dilangit. Ranting-ranting pohon yang gundul menjadi tempat berkumpulnya salju-salju, putih, seperti bunga sakura yang belum mekar.

"Choi Siwon!? Bukannya ini belum 1 bulan?" Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan mendapati Choi Siwon tengah duduk menunggu di ruangannya bersama Lee Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Seohyun dimana?" Tanya Lee Donghae khawatir tidak melihat keberadaan kekasihnya semenjak ia memasuki rumah sakit. "Salju turun'kan? Mungkin saja dia terjebak macet," Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

"Aku ingin konsultasi. Ini yang terakhir kalinya," Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah sembuh? Secepat itu? Ini bahkan belum masuk bulan ke-3!"

"Ya.. Aku tahu,"

"Okay! Masuk keruanganku,"

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Siwon nampak meniup-niup tangannya sendiri, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya, penghangat ruangan yang ada disana tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku sudah ingat wajah lelaki bernama Yesung. Tolong beri tahu aku, siapa namja yang menangis saat aku bangun dirumah sakit ini?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Siwon sudah ingat? Lalu Yesung akan meninggalkannya? Inikah konseksuensi mencintai seseorang yang hanya menganggap dirinya pelampiasan?

"Dia, Kim Yesung. Mungkin orang itu yang kau cari," Kyuhyun tersenyum ditengah airmatanya yang membeku. "Aku kenal dengannya. Aku akan mengatakan pada Kim Yesung untuk menemuimu di Jembatan Banpo. Sore ini. Bagaimana?"

Mata Siwon berbinar, tidak menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun. "Memangnya, Kim Yesung siapamu?"

**To Be Continue**


	8. Leaving

_**::**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku akan melepasmu. Berjanjilah, akan bahagia. Jangan membuatku menyesal karena sudah melepasmu.**_

_**::**_

"Memangnya, Kim Yesung siapamu?"

Salju turun semakin deras, Kyuhyun dapat memandanginya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Rasa dingin yang membekukan. Salju sangat hebat. Setidaknya airmatanya tidak turun saat didepan Siwon. Setidaknya nanti ia tidak akan menangis saat mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia.. Melepaskannya.

"Teman. Hanya teman. Tak lebih," Masih menatap kearah yang sama. Salju putih nan indah. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah, membuat boneka salju bersama Yesung, dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Namun sepertinya keinginannya berubah, ia ingin, dikubur dibawah salju, yang dingin, sendirian.

"Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu? Apa dia Yesung yang akan membawa jam itu ketika kami bertemu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Tanpa menatap Siwon. "Yaa. Kenapa kau jadi kecelakaan?" Siwon mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun. Hanya salju yang turun lebat diluar sana.

"Aku kembali ke Seoul, berencana untuk menemui Yesung. Dan ketika dijalan, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya masuk kesebuah toko bunga. Saat dia keluar, aku ingin segera menggapai Yesung, namun sayang, sebuah mobil menabrakku." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tidak ada kalimat lain yang keluar selain anggukan kepala dan gumamam 'Umm'

"Sudah. Kau sudah sangat sehat. Ini juga pertemuan terakhir kita'kan?" Siwon bergumam. "Aku harap kau menjaga Yesung dengan baik. Aku ingin kau membahagiakannya, karena Yesung orang yang sangat baik, jadi aku ingin kau dan keluargamu juga bersikap baik terhadapnya."

"Yes! Serahkan padaku. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Hanya anggukan yang ia berikan. Pandangannya masih kearah sana. "Aku pulang. Sekali lagi, Kamsahamnida." Siwon membungkuk. Lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri, dan disaat seperti inilah yang ditunggu Kyuhyun. Airmatanya meluap, mencair bagai salju dimusim panas.

"Berjanjilah akan bahagia Kim Yesung. Aku sudah melepaskanmu dengan seluruh hatiku. Lebih baik aku duluan yang melepaskanmu daripada yang aku dapat hanya pengkhianatan manis. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kenangan indah untuk dikenang didetik terakhir hubungan kita. Peranmu kemarin sangat bagus, bahkan aku tak sadar telah dibodohi. Apa cinta semembutakan itu? Hingga aku yang pintarpun dapat dibodohinya?"

"Tak mengertikah kau!? Seluruh hatiku sudah berada dalam genggamanmu? Lalu kau buang begitu saja!?"

"Lelaki itu sangat mencintainya. Namun seberapa baiknyapun lelaki itu, orang yang dia cintai tetap akan berkhianat demi cinta dan janji bodoh masa lalunya. Sepertinya ending ini bagus untuk kelanjutan novel eomma, aku yakin cerita tentang pengkhianatan akan jadi best seller. Tidak ada kata bahagia! BAHAGIA YANG BODOH!"

Kyuhyun memekik, tidak lama kemudian suara erangan terdengar. Teriakan pilu Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Ditatapnya cincin yang mengikat dia dengan Yesung, yang menahan agar Yesung tetap bersamanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin itu. Kemudian membuangnya kejendela hingga terkubur ditupukan salju. "Karena cincin ini tak seharusnya menahan apa yang tidak ingin ditahan! Hahaha~" Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban ketika kelak Yesung bertanya. _"Kenapa kau lepaskan cincinnya?"_

**BRAK!** "CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Seorang _yeoja_ masuk tiba-tiba keruangannya. Mata indahnya berusaha menahan agar cairan bening itu tak menetes. "Aku pergi Seohyun-ah! Semuanya berakhir hari ini. Aku memilih mundur," Ucapnya. Matanya terlihat kosong.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau gila? Kemana kewarasanmu?" Ingin rasanya Seohyun mencekik leher Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya. "Kewarasanku sudah hilang terkubur salju. Semua harapanku hancur," Gumamnya. Kemudian setetes demi setetes airmata mengaliri pipi Kyuhyun, tak kalah deras dari salju yang turun diluar.

"Neo micchiseo!" Desis Seohyun melihat ada yang tak wajar dari Cho Kyuhyun."Sudahlah. Kau pergi sana! Aku akan pergi setelah menyelesaikan semua ini. PERGI KAU SEBELUM KUBUNUH!" Seohyun memundur, orang didepannya jelas bukan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun temannya dulu bukan monster seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun mereka berteman, ini adalah pertama kalinya Seohyun melihat sosok lain dimata itu.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri jadi Dokter disini?" Gumam Seohyun sebelum pergi. Tinggalah Cho Kyuhyun seorang diri, hanya tawa sumbang yang terdengar diruangan.

_**::**_

_**Seberapa pintarnyapun kau. Jika sudah dihadapkan dengan cinta. Percayalah, kau akan jadi bodoh! Bahkan gila.**_

_**::**_

"Kyuhyun!? Kau pulang cepat? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Yesung membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan dasi yang melingkari leher _namja_ itu. "Sudah tidak ada kerjaan. Percuma aku disana," Gumam Kyuhyun nampak acuh. Yesung tersenyum.

Mereka duduk disofa, Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengganggam tangan kiri Yesung, dengan perlahan melepaskan cincin yang berada dijari manis Yesung membuatnya terheran. "Kenapa dilepas?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang baru nanti." Bukan! Kyuhyun masih waras. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melukai perasaan Yesung dengan kata-kata yang sudah ia rancang sebelumnya. Sebagaimana sakitnyapun luka yang Yesung berikan kepadanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya. Karena dia sangat mencintai Yesung.

"Jinjja? Kau akan memberiku cincin baru? Wah, aku tidak sabar ingin memakaikannya untukmu." Pelukan Yesung dilengan Kyuhyun mengerat. Dan itu membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin hancur.

"Yesung. Aku membelikanmu ini," Kyuhyun memberikan Yesung _paper bag_. Dengan senang Yesung menerimanya. Dibukanya isi yang berada di_paper bag_ itu. Ternyata _sweater_ berwarna putih, sarung tangan, dan penutup kepala yang terbuat dari benang wol yang juga berwarna putih. Semua itu terasa sangat lembut ketika Yesung menyentuhnya terasa sangat hangat.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung tersenyum senang. Ah! Ia pernah diajarkan caranya merajut oleh Ibu dan Noona-nya Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika ia membuatkan sarung tangan untuk Kyuhyun? Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Ne. Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu. Nanti kita bertemu di Jembatan Banpo. Pakai itu, aku menunggumu disana. Jangan sampai lupa, ne. Yesungie!" Kyuhyun berdiri. Berjongkok sedikit lalu mengecup kening Yesung. "Umm! Aku pasti datang, tenang saja. Kyunnie!" Ujar Yesung ceria. Bahkan itu terlihat seperti bukan Yesung.

Kenapa semua berubah saat detik-detik tekahir?

"Jja! Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa, ne. My love. Aku selalu menunggumu," Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Umm!"

"Jam 6 sore. Ne," Kyuhyun keluar. Menyisakan Yesung yang mendekap erat semua pemberian Kyuhyun.

Diluar sana. Kyuhyun tertawa, sekaligus menangis. Ia menatap nanar cincin Yesung yang ia pakai dijari manis tangan kanannya. "Bodoh! Cincin yang satunya!?" Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju rumah sakit. Tujuannya sudah jelas, mencari cincin yang sudah ia buang.

"Memungut kembali apa yang sudah kau buang!? Masih untung jika itu ketemu, jika tidak? Akankah kau –aku akan menyesal?"

Sesampainya di Seoul Hospital. Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Ruangannya terletak disana, tadi ia yakin membuangnya melalui jendela disana. Tapi kenapa tidak ketemu?

"Dokter Cho!? Apa yang anda lakukan? Diluar dingin." Tanya seorang perawat ketika menengok lewat jendela. Kyuhyun tidak mengubris, dia tetap fokus pada tujuannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun sudah membiru. Pipinya terlihat pucat kedinginan. Namun ia masih mencari, meski hujan salju masih mengguyur. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan, ia harus mendapat cincin itu sekarang juga. Dengan begitu, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Dia tersenyum, benda yang ia cari sudah dapat. "Kajja. Kita pergi, semua sudah selesai, untukku. Teruslah hidup, bahagialah, Kim Yesung."

_**::**_

_**Melepaskan sesuatu yang pernah kau miliki bukanlah perkara yang mudah!**_

_**::**_

Yesung menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Baju putih, _sweater_ pemberian Kyuhyun, sarung tangan pemberian Kyuhyun, dan tutup kepala pemberian Kyuhyun, semua sudah ia pakai. Dan ia sengaja memakai celana yang juga berwarna putih.

Ia tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat suka tersenyum. Dan ini hal yang aneh, bagaimana bisa dadanya berdebar-debar saat mengingat akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sore ini. Yesung terlihat seperti anak gadis yang mau kencan untuk pertama kalinya.

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan senang ini tak terkendali. Ia akan mengakui kepada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, tentang Siwon, masa lalunya, dan janji itu. Ia akan memberitahukan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dan yang ia pilih.. Kim Yesung sudah menentukan pilihannya. Antara Siwon –Lelaki yang sudah mengisi masa kecilnya, lelaki yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan lelaki yang mengajarkannya arti kesetiaan dan menunggu. Dan Kyuhyun –Lelaki yang sudah mengisi hari-hari kosongnya ketika menunggu kembalinya Choi Siwon, lelaki yang sudah membuat hatinya kembali hidup, lelaki yang membuatnya bisa melihat apa itu masa depan yang indah, dan lelaki yang sudah mengajarkan padanya arti sebuah ketulusan.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Yesung memakaikan sedikit bedak kepada wajahnya. Oh! Ayolah. Dia juga ingin terlihat sempurna didepan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tahu ini aneh! Apalagi mengingat dia seorang lelaki. Yesung tak peduli! Kemudian ia mengoleskan _lip blam _berwarna pink pada bibirnya. Hei! Warna bibir Kim Yesung itu pink! Jadi jika ia pakai _lip blam_ berwarna pink maka tak akan ketahuan.

"Okay! Semua sudah siap. Aku jadi tak sabar," Gumam Yesung sambil melirik jam dinding. 17:55. Dia menunggu diruang tengah. _Paper bag_ tadi, ia lupa membuang. Mungkin karena tak sabaran.

"Apa ini!?" Ternyata didalam sana masih ada isinya. "INI!?" Yesung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Jam ini?" Bisiknya. Mata Yesung membulat.

Kenapa semua jadi tambah membuatnya pusing? Sekarang dengan jam ini ia bisa mendatangi Siwon dan mewujudkan janji mereka untuk 'Bahagia selama-lamanya'. Tapi ada yang aneh! Apa maksud Kyuhyun mengembalikan jam yang sudah ia buang?

Yesung mengambil selembar memo yang ada didalamnya. _'Yesungie ^^ Saranghaeyo. Aku sangat berharap kau datang. Ah! Bawa sekalian jam itu, ne. Jangan lupa.'_

"Apa maksud Kyuhyun!?" Yesung kembali melihat jam. Sudah jam 6 lebih 2 menit. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat mereka akan bertemu. Jembatan Banpo.

_**::**_

_**Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi aku tak bisa mendekatimu. Aku harus pergi dari sisimu.**_

_**::**_

Jembatan Banpo yang dibawahnya mengalir Sungai Han saat sore hari seperti ini memang sangat indah. Lampu berbagai macam warna mulai bersinar memantul bagaikan refleksi cermin diatas Sungai Han.

Salju masih turun, namun tak terlalu deras seperti pagi atau siang hari tadi. Lelaki itu nampak kesusahan berjalan diatas salju, saat ia berpijak kakinya akan tenggelam.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya. Yesung menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh Jembatan Banpo, kosong. Jika di Hangang Park malah banyak orang. Tapi tunggu! Dia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri membelakanginya. Mungkin itu Kyuhyun. Itulah yang berada dipikiran Yesung.

Yesung terus berjalan, semakin dekat dengan orang itu. "Kyuhyun tambah tinggi?" Gumamnya heran. "Kyu!?" Orang itu berbalik. Seakan kena serangan jantung, Yesung diam membeku.

Jadi ini alasan Kyuhyun mengembalikan jam itu? Ini alasan Kyuhyun melepaskan cincinnya? Yang berarti Kyuhyun juga telah melepaskan dirinya. Kyuhyun, menyerah!? Bukan! Bukan ini mau Yesung. Sama sekali bukan ini maksudnya.

Jam dipegangan tangan Yesung terlepas. Beberapa kali ia mengerjab. Berusaha menahan airmata. "Ah! Dokter Cho tidak berbohong." Siwon mengambil jam tangan itu, menelitinya, jadi memang benar, orang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Kim Yesung yang selama ini ia tunggu.

"D-Dokter Cho!? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung terbata. "Kata Dokter Cho. Dia kenal dengan Yesung yang aku cari, dan Yesung sangat ingin bertemu denganku. Ternyata benar. Yesung-ah! Bogosipheo." Siwon merengkuh erat tubuh yang terasa dingin milik Yesung. Dapat Siwon rasakan dada Yesung berdebar hebat. Sangat kencang.

Yesung tak tahu. Ini debaran kehancuran atau kebangkitan. Ia sama sekali tak dapat membedakannya. Ia merasa, seluruh hatinya hancur. Seperti dibawa terbang keatas langit, dan tanpa permisi dihempaskan kembali kebumi. Sakit. Yesung merasakan hatinya teramat sakit. Jadi, inikah rasanya kehancuran? Atau, kebangkitan yang baru?

Siwon berlutut, membuka sebuah kotak berwarna seputih salju didepan Yesung. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu Yesung-ah! Apa kau mau menemani sampai terakhir hembusan napasku!?"

'_Astaga! Jadi ini yang kau maksud mendapatkan yang baru Cho Kyuhyun!? Apa ini bentuk hukuman untukku karena sudah berbuat jahat padamu? KENAPA KAU PERGI DISAAT AKU SUDAH SADAR KYUHYUN-AH!? KENAPA KAU PERGI? AKU SUDAH SADAR... AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU.. AKU MEMILIHMU... KENAPA KAU PERGI!? TAK DAPATKAH KAU MENDENGAR SUARAKU? EO? KENAPA DIAM SAJA?'_

Yesung berteriak. Itu keinginannya sekarang. Tapi, salju itu membekukan. Suaranya dibekukan. "Umm! Siwonnie, bisa aku meminta waktu?" Siwon menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Waktu apa lagi Yesungie? Ini sudah 10 Tahun lebih. Apa selama ini kau melupakanku?" Yesung menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku, hanya terlalu shock! Aku tidak melupakanmu, Siwonnie. Kau selalu dihatiku. Hanya saja-"

"Kenapa!? Apa kau bersama lelaki lain? Asal kau tahu, aku menolak perjodohan yang Ayah buat demi bersamamu. Sekarang Ayah berada dirumah sakit karena aku menolak perjodohan itu. Aku sudah memperjuangkanmu. Waktu apa lagi?" Siwon berdiri, menggoncang-goncang bahu Yesung tak sabaran. Tidak peduli _namja_ itu tengah terisak keras.

"Aniya! Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diputuskan tanpa dipikirkan. Ini menyangkut kebahagiaan dan masa depan, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku sendiri." Kepala Yesung tertunduk, beberapa kali ia mengusap airmatanya.

"Baik! Aku akan menunggu selama yang kau mau. Jika sudah, aku selalu ada di Jembatan ini untuk menunggumu. Ini, kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor telpon dan alamat rumah." Siwon menyerahkan kartu namanya. Ia menandang dalam kemata Yesung, ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Bahkan orang biasa sepertinyapun mengerti.

"Aku selalu menunggu, Yesungie." Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung, sangat halus, lembut, namun panas. Yesung memejamkan matanya, ia dapat merasakan rasa asin diciuman itu.

_**::**_

_**Dimataku yang penuh akan kesedihan dan kesepian. Kau datang memberiku cinta yang besar dan hangat seperti sinar matahari yang dapat mencairkan salju.**_

_**::**_

"Pernikanmu, dibatalkan?" Yesung kembali kerumahnya. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya, menatap rendah kearah dirinya. Pandangan yang selama ini tak pernah ia inginkan, sekarang secara gratis ia lihat.

"Ne.. Apa Kyuhyun memberitahu Eomma dan Appa?" Yesung mengusap matanya, berusaha menahan tangis yang dapat keluar dalam satu hentakan. "Tidak. Tapi keluarga Kyuhyun, mereka mengatakan pada kami jika sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita semua. Khususnya kau, dan Kyuhyun."

Tangis Yesung pecah mendengar nama itu. Kenapa? Yang ada dipikirannya hanya.. Kenapa? Yang dipertanyakan hanya satu... Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa? Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya? Kenapa? Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari orang lain karena yang tahu jawabannya hanya Yesung sendiri. Ia yang memulai semua. Ia yang membuat kata 'Kenapa?' muncul, jadi seharusnya ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi sayang, Yesung tak tahu 'Karena apa'.

"Maaf.. Eomma, Appa." Yesung berlutut, airmata masih setia menemaninya dalam kesakitan. "Tidak ada gunanya minta maaf. Kau mengecewakan, Yesung-ah."

"Mianhae.." Gumam Yesung parau. Kedua orang tua Yesung nampak tidak peduli, mereka kembali masuk kekamar. Yesung tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi kata 'Kenapa?' mengelilingi otaknya.

_**::**_

_**Aku harus menghapusmu ditengah kesedihanku...**_

_**Orang yang kucintai... Selamat Tinggal..**_

_**::**_

**Senin**

Kim Yesung duduk disana. Dibalkon kamar apartemen Kyuhyun, hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana selutut. Seolah cuaca dingin dan salju yang terus berguguran tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Yesung memegang teralis beli. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Kesedihan terlihat ketika kau menatap dalam kearah mata Kim Yesung. Sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Kenapa? Saat aku sadar? Kau malah pergi, Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya. Bibirnya yang biasa pink sudah berubah menjadi ungu kebiruan. Ia tersenyum getir.

**Selasa**

Yesung terus duduk disana. Tidak peduli siang atau malam. Yang ia tahu hanya kesedihan sedang melanda seluruh jiwanya, membuat raganya tersiksa. Ia tidak tahu cara apa yang bisa membuatnya bangkit.

Kim Yesung masuk kedalam kamar, menuju lemari pakaian Cho Kyuhyun. Dibukanya lemari itu, semua baju Cho Kyuhyun masih ada disana. Tertata rapi tanpa ada yang menyentuh. Yesung menyeringai.

"CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!" Teriaknya frustasi. Yesung mulai mengacak-acak isi lemari, melempar baju Kyuhyun hingga berserakan dilantai. "CHO KYUHYUN! KAU BODOH! KAU GILA!" Yesung menjambak rambutnya.

**Rabu**

Dia duduk diatas ranjang dengan menekuk kedua lutut. Matanya terlihat sembab, garis hitam sudah menghiasi bawah matanya. Tiga lembar baju Kyuhyun ia pakai. Tidak peduli penampilannya sudah seperti orang gila. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah gila sejak Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Bahagia!? Eo? Apa sekarang kau sudah bahagia, Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku sudah menyuruhmu bahagia, sepertinya kau sudah bahagia sekarang'kan?" Yesung bicara pada bingkai foto yang berisikan selembar foto Kyuhyun disana, tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. "Ya! Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat bahagia melihat Yesung gila, bukan begitu, Kyu!?" **PRANG ** Yesung membanting bingkai foto itu kelantai.

**Kamis**

"YA! ORANG BODOH SEPERTIMU MATI, MATI, MATI KAU CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG? AKU DISINI! APA KAU SUDAH MELUPAKANKU KARENA KAU SUDAH BAHAGIA? CHO KYUHYUN... KAU ORANG JAHAT!"

**BUG** Yesung memukul tembok, tangannya berdarah, namun ia tidak merasa kesakitan. Yang ada ia membabi buta memukuli tembok yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yesung berjalan kearah cermin. "Ya! Kenapa kau sangat buruk? Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak mau denganmu!" Yesung tertawa. Siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan berpikiran Yesung gila.

"Mati kau, Kim Yesung!" **PRANG **Yesung memukul cermin sampai pecah. Darah ditangannya semakin deras mengalir.

Dia terduduk lemas dilantai dengan berlinang airmata. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bolong didadanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sepeti ini saat Cho Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Dadanya yang terasa hampa, kosong, dan terdapat lubang. Dapat diisi dengan apa? Apa yang bisa membuat dada Kim Yesung terasa normal seperti sedia kala? Ia benci merasakan perasaan kosong, itu membuatnya hampa.

**Jum'at**

'_Seharusnya aku bisa hidup baik! Aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpa Cho Kyuhyun. Oh hei! Kim Yesung masih memiliki Choi Siwon yang rela menunggu 10 Tahun lamanya. Seharusnya Kim Yesung bisa bahagia bersama Choi Siwon, cinta pertamanya. Ah! Baiklah. Kim Yesung akan menunjukkan apa itu bahagia.. Aku akan menunjukkan pada Cho Kyuhyun bahwa aku juga bisa bahagia bahkan tanpa dirinya' _Yesung tertawa nyaring.

Yah! Tidak ada gunanya terus mengurung diri dan terpuruk. Dia juga harus kembali menjadi manusia normal. Bergerak, beraktivitas, bersosialisai, dan makan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Hei! Hidup tanpa Cho Kyuhyun bukan akhir dari dunia.

**Sabtu**

Kim Yesung mengompres matanya, menyegarkan dirinya dengan sabun aroma terapi yang berada dikamar mandi Cho Kyuhyun. Memakan cokelat yang jelas bisa merileks'kan pikiran buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah! Hidup tanpa Cho Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku bisa." Ucap Yesung lalu tertawa.

_**::**_

_**Aku tidak mungkin menyesal karena sudah mepelaskanmu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah lupa**_

_**::**_

"Lihatlah! Atas ulahmu yang memilih namja itu. Ayahmu-!" **PLAK** Ibu Siwon menampar keras pipi anaknya.

Ya! Ayah Choi Siwon meninggal dihari dimana dia melamar Yesung. Menemui Yesung. Namun yang ia dapat, Yesung malah kembali meminta waktu padanya. Dan sudah seminggu, lelaki itu tidak memberi kabar apapun. Ia selalu menunggu di Jembatan Banpo. Tapi, Yesung tak kunjung datang.

Ia merasa. Penantiannya sia-sia.

"Keinginan terakhir Ayahmu! Ayah ingin kau pergi ke London dan lanjutkan perusahaan yang ada disana, menikah dengan orang yang sudah Ayahmu pilih. Sementara perusahaan di Seoul, Lee Donghae yang akan mengurus." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Seluruh mimpi dan harapannya bersama Yesung, sirna. Dia harus menyembunyikan seluruh harapan-harapan dan mimpi yang pernah mereka buat.

"Kapan aku ke London?" Dia menyerah dengan takdir yang seolah begitu senang mempermainkannya. "Hari ini."

"Bisa aku minta waktu? Hanya 2 jam." Choi Siwon berlutut dikaki Ibunya. Disaksikan Lee Donghae dan para maid rumah. "Baiklah.. Jangan lebih dari dua jam jika kau tidak ingin kuseret kebandara." Siwon mengangguk, pasrah.

**::**

**Mungkin karena aku terlalu serakah.. Makanya aku kehilanganmu..**

**Ini memang salahku..**

**::**

Yesung berlari menuju Jembatan Banpo, salju yang mengguyur menghalangi pandangannya, samar-samar ia melihat sosok ditengah badai. Ia tersenyum, masih ada harapan, Siwon masih menunggunya. Itu pasti Siwon.

Yesung semakin mendekat. Salah! Ia salah. Itu bukan Siwon. Melainkan hanya sekumpulan orang-orang yang berada di Jembatan itu. Airmata Yesung meleleh.

"Aku masih punya nomor ponselnya'kan?" Yesung mengambil ponsel dan selembar kartu nama. Menyentuh nomor-nomor yang berada di layar touchsreen ponselnya lalu mendial nomor itu.

Bunyi tut yang panjang. Sampai akhirnya suara Siwon terdengar. "Siwon! Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung ditengah ambang jurang kehancuran. Hanya Siwon satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa. Ia berharap, Siwon mau mengulurkan tali untuknya agar dia tidak jatuh kejurang yang dalam, jurang penyesalan.

"Yesungie.. Kau sudah punya jawaban?" Dengan bodohnya Yesung mengangguk, Siwon tak akan bisa melihat itu. "Ya! Ya! Aku sudah punya jawaban, kau dimana, Siwonnie?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jembatan Banpo. Didepanmu," Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat sebuah benda bersinar ditengah gelapnya dunia. "Jangan memberikan jawabanmu sampai aku datang kesana," Yesung hanya mengiyakan.

Siwon berdiri didepan Yesung. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mata yang biasa terlihat penuh semangat itu nampak redup. "Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Siwon masih dengan menggenggam ponsel ketelinganya.

"Aku. Bersedia, Choi Siwon. Aku akan berada disisimu sampai hembusan napas terakhirmu." Airmata Siwon mengalir. Sudah terlambat untuk menjawab. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan kegelapan yang tak berujung. Terjatuh kejurang penyesalan yang dalam.

"Kenapa menangis, Wonnie?" Siwon menggeleng. Dia melepas ponselnya, memasukan kedalam saku mantel tebalnya. Lalu berjongkok didepan Yesung, mengambil cincin yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia pasangkan dijadi manis Yesung. "Kim Yesung. Maukah kau berada disisi Choi Siwon? Menemaninya selalu? Menerima kekurangannya? Dan terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi?" Yesung mengangguk. Bukahkah menyedihkan? Saat kita tidak tahu kebenaran dan terus berharap pada apa yang sudah kita khayalkan akan terjadi?

Ternyata. Khayalan tetaplah khayalan. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi dikehidupan nyata? Bukankah menyakitkan?

"Ne. Kim Yesung bersedia menerima Choi Siwon dalam kondisi apapun, dan akan terus berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi." Siwon menyematkan cincin itu kejari manis Yesung, terlihat sangat pas.

"Sekarang. Choi Siwon, maukah kau menemani Kim Yesung selamanya? Tidak pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi?" Yesung berjongkok menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum, ingin mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Tidak! Choi Siwon tidak bersedia melakukan itu." Hatinya yang sudah hancur berkali-kali, ia lem berkali-kali, kembali remuk, bahkan terasa lebih menghentakkan.

"W-wae? Bukankah Kim Yesung sudah menerimamu?" Airmata Yesung tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Karena, Choi Siwon.. Tidak bisa bersama Kim Yesung selamanya. Dia dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Itu pesan terakhir Ayah Choi Siwon sebelum kembali."

Tidak ada petir. Tapi Yesung merasakan tubuhnya disetrum kuat. Ia tertawa, tawa yang aneh. "Siwonnie.. Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda Yesung, aku serius. Ayahku meninggal ketika aku menemuimu pertama kali disini. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku akan memenuhi keinginan Ayah, pindah ke London dan menikah disana."

Tidak! Yesung pasti bermimpi! Mimpi paling pahit yang pernah ia alami. "Tidak Yesung-ah! Kau salah jika menganggap ini mimpi. Kau masih sadar. Kumohon, sadarlah!"

Yesung menggeleng. Terus menggeleng, menyangkal bahwa yang ia dengar adalah salah. "Yesung. Dengarkan aku!" Siwon memegang kedua bahu Yesung, menyuruh lelaki itu tetap diam. "Kau harus membuka matamu pada kenyataan! Aku akan pergi, lagi. Maafkan aku. Memang seharusnya kita tak membuat janji bodoh itu. Memang tak seharusnya aku kembali dan menunggumu. Semua ini salah.. Semua yang kita lakukan salah."

"Tak seharusnya kau berharap pada khayalan kita dulu. Kumohon, bahagialah. Aku akan pergi, jika aku telat, eomma akan memarahiku." Untuk terakhir kalinya Siwon mencium bibir Yesung. Sangat lembut. Tidak ada nafsu. Maupun, cinta.

Cintanya sudah ia kuburkan jauh dalam-dalam. Cinta yang tak mungkin terbalaskan.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Ucap Siwon. "Wonnie, terima kasih sudah mencariku." Siwon mengangguk. Diganggamnya kuat-kuat kedua tangan Yesung. "Simpan cincin itu. Kenang-kenangan dariku. Jangan menangis ketika mengingat semua. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu, arra?"

"Ne. Aku akan, melepas, cintaku." Siwon berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kembali terjatuh ditumpukan salju, kepalanya penuh dengan butiran benda putih dingin itu. "BAHAGIA? BAHAGIA SEPERTI APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN? APA INI YANG DISEBUT BAHAGIA?" Yesung memekik. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Kenapa ia kehilangan kedua orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya dengan tulus disaat bersamaan? Jawabannya. Karena ia serakah. Karena ia tidak bisa memilih. Karena ia egois. Karena ia terlalu lama.

Semuanya, karena ia yang salah.

_**::**_

_**Hidup bahagia? Yang seperti apa?**_

_**Hidup bahagia yang bagaimana?**_

**::**

"SIWONNIE~ SIWONNIE~ ANDWAEYO~~ JANGAN PERGI.. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN!"

Kim Yesung terlihat panik dalam tidurnya. Meski cuaca dingin, dia malah berkeringat, tubuhnya basah karena keringat. "JANGAN~~ SIWON, AKU MOHON!" Yesung berteriak histeris. Bahkan matanya yang tertutup mengeluarkan airmata.

"WONNIE~~" Akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Napasnya terengah-engah, Yesung menyeka keringat yang menetes didagunya. Ia manatap jam beker diatas lemari. 15:45

Ah! Dia lupa. Barusan, sekitar 2 jam lalu dia kebanyakan makan cokelat dan akhirnya tertidur. Bahkan ia lupa membuang sampah-sampah bekas pembungkus cokelatnya.

"Syukurlah," Yesung menghela napas lega. Kemudian mendengus sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya pada cokelat? Yang katanya bisa merilekskan pikiran. Nyatanya, ia malah mimpi buruk setelah mengkonsumsi cokelat.

Mimpi buruk! Mimpi yang sangat buruk dimana ia kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya hidup. Satu-satunya harapan Yesung ditengah ambang batas kehancuran.

"Siwonnie," Yesung tersenyum mendengar suara diline seberang sana, suara orang yang –juga- ia cintai. "Ya. Aku sudah punya jawabannya. Kita bertemu di Jembatan Banpo, jam 5 sore."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan berdandan secantik yang kau mau," Tawa Yesung semakin lebar. Hei! Lihatlah, bahkan ia bisa tersenyum tanpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tidak karuan bagai orang stress.

"Siwonnie, jangan menggodaku." Pipi Yesung bersemu merah, sepertinya Choi Siwon sedang menggoda Kim Yesung. "Ne, arraseo." Yesung meletakkan ponselnya setelah panggilan mereka terputus.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Salju berterbangan. Seoul beku. Jalanan putih bersih bak awan dilangit. Pemandangan saat musim dingin di Seoul sangat menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Ada yang membuat boneka, maupun perang bola salju.

Benda putih-dingin itu membuat sebagian orang malas untuk beraktivitas, kecuali saat mereka berhenti menguhujani bumi, barulah orang-orang bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka yang hangat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17 tepat. Sore itu salju sudah berhenti, dan orang-orang mulai beraktivitas diluar rumah. Termasuk seorang _namja _yang terlihat berjalan sambil sesekali meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak tertutupi sarung tangan.

Kepulan uap terlihat ketika ia menghela napas. Kim Yesung terus berjalan menuju Jembatan Banpo, sudah jelas ia ingin bertemu dengan siapa. Jadi, sejak keluar dari apartemen –mantan- tunangannya tadi yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Yesung masih tinggal diapartemen Cho Kyuhyun!? Jawabannya. Karena ia tidak memiliki tempat, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk kembali kerumahnya. Takut dengan sikap orang tuanya akibat dibatalkannya pernikahan mereka yang –padahal- akan digelar minggu depan.

Kau tahu? Bagaimana rasanya 'batal menikah?'. Kim Yesung merasakan hal itu. Bahkan ia kehilangan calon suaminya. Mungkinkah karena ini ia yang salah? Um, yah, mungkin saja.

Akhirnya Yesung sampai di Jembatan Banpo. Terlihat ramai oleh sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, anak-anak yang kejar-kejaran, atau orang-orang yang hanya sekadar mengunjungi Jembatan Banpo untuk berfoto.

"Kau datang lebih awal? Janjinya'kan jam 6." Yesung terhenyak, ia membalikan badannya hanya untuk mendapati wajah Choi Siwon yang tersenyum lebar. "Omo. Kau sendiri!?" Tuduh Yesung lalu mengambil cup cokelat panas yang diberikan Siwon.

"Yeah! Aku memang selalu datang kesini, setapi hari, menunggumu datang sampai sore menjelang." Siwon mendekati Yesung. Tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Yesung yang terasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan?" Tanyanya kemudian merasakan lelaki manis itu tidak merespon perkataan sebelumnya. "Tidak apa."

"Hei! Aku punya dua tiket bianglala. Mau naik?" Yesung memandang Siwon, kemudian tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Kajja." Siwon menarik tangan Yesung. Menggenggamnya erat, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Aku, sudah punya jawaban." Ucap Yesung kemudian meminum cokelat panasnya. "Benarkah?" Sahut Siwon datar. Tidak ada rasa terkejut maupun penasaran sedikitpun disuaranya.

"Tapi. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya sekarang, nanti saja." Yesung merasakan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Siwon semakin mengerat. Ia membalasnya, pipinya bersemu semakin merah.

"Um, Siwonnie! Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan khayalan kita saat masih kecil? Apa kau ingat sampai mana?" Yesung menatap Siwon, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat langsung kearah mata lelaki itu. "Ya. Waktu itu kau belum menjawab, kau mau punya anak berapa?"

"Aku.. 2 Saja, dua-duanya namja. Satu mirip denganmu, dan satu mirip denganku." Siwon tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya terpokus kedepan, menatap jalanan yang tertutupi salju putih.

"Aku ingin 3. Satu mirip denganmu, satu mirip denganku, dan satunya mirip kita berdua." Yesung terkekeh, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa. "Ah! Benar." Sahutnya lemah.

Keduanya sampai disebuah bianglala besar, setelah menyerahkan tiket untuk dua orang. Siwon dan Yesung masuk kedalamnya, duduk berhadapan, Siwon belum juga mau melepaskan tangan Yesung. "Ini jam berapa!? Kenapa matahari sudah hampir tenggelam?" Tanya Yesung terheran.

"Jam 6 lewat 20. Benar ya? Disaat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kita cintai, maka waktu tak akan terasa." Yesung menatap dalam mata Siwon. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan dikedua mata itu.

"Menunggu untuk bisa bersamamu membutuhkan waktu puluhan tahun. Bahkan aku harus bersabar demi dirimu. Tapi aku masih bisa bertahan selama ini demi bersamamu. Dan, semua penantianku tidak sia-sia. Terima kasih sudah setia menungguku, Yesungg-ah."

Bianglala mereka bergerak semakin tinggi, sementara matahari semakin tenggelam. Suasana hening yang sangat damai.

Siwon berjongkok didepan Yesung, mengeluarkan cincin yang sama seperti waktu itu. Lalu membukanya.

"Kim Yesung. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Yesung tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Hanya senyuman. "Maukah?" Ulang Siwon tidak sabaran.

"Aku..." Jeda. Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya.. "Aku..."

**To Be Continue**


	9. Our Silly Promise

"Aku, menolak." Mata Siwon membulat. Kotak cincin dipegangannya terjatuh. Sementara Yesung memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah, menghindari tatapan tajam Siwon. "Apa maksudmu? Menolak?" Siwon mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung, memegang dagu lelaki itu, memaksa Yesung menatapnya.

"Aku menolak." Ujar Yesung mantap. Siwon tak habis pikir! Kenapa Yesung yang daritadi bersikap manis padanya, lalu malah menolak? Ia salah apa?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah menikah atau apa?" Yesung menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menolakmu." Terangnya tanpa rasa takut, maupun bersalah. Yesung menepis tangan Siwon, memilih menatap _sunset_ dibalik jendela.

"Berikan alasan yang logis, Yesung-ah! Aku salah apa jadi kau menolakku?" Tekan Siwon agar lelaki itu segera menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada. Kau tidak salah apapun. Hanya saja, aku mau menolakmu. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain." Siwon tertawa hambar. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Jika kau sudah bosan menungguku, atau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, sebaiknya katakan saja!?" Siwon gusar, ia meremas rambutnya kesal. Diletakannya kedua tangannya dipundak Yesung, kembali memaksa Yesung untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan menunggumu. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku menolak untuk bersamamu. Apa itu kurang jelas?" Siwon meremas bahu Yesung, gemeretak giginya terdengar, rahang Siwon mengeras. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikir seorang Kim Yesung!

"Apa!? Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin bersamamu.. Choi Siwon! Berapa kalipun kau bertanya, jawabannya akan sama! KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN BERSAMAMU, BUKAN BERARTI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan.

"Kau," Siwon menatap Yesung dalam. Terlihat jika Siwon tidak ingin menyakiti Yesungnya, makanya ia tidak menampar _namja_ itu daritadi. Namun,** Plak** suara kulit beradu dengan kulit terdengar, Siwon sudah tidak tahan.

Pipi Yesung merah akibat tamparan Siwon. Terasa perih sekaligus sakit. Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Lakukanlah. Orang sepertiku memang pantas menerimanya." Yesung menatap Siwon. "Kau gila, Yesung-ah!"

"Aniya! Aku masih waras." Ucap Yesung kelewat santai. "Kalau kau waras! Kenapa malah menolakku? Bukannya kau menungguku selama ini? Jadi apa alasanmu menungguku jika tidak akhirnya kita akan menikah?"

"Aku memang menunggumu. Aku menunggumu selama ini untuk mengatakan, jangan menungguku lagi, atau jangan mencariku, dan aku menolakmu." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dikepala Yesung. Kenapa Yesung terlihat sangat santai? Tidak merasa bersalah? Atau sekadar khawatir dan takut.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin kau sudah menikah atau bersama orang lain dan kau takut mengatakannya, jadi kau bersikap seperti ini. Ya'kan?" Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Siwon-ah. Tapi aku tidak berniat menikah denganmu," Yesung membalikan badannya membelakangi Siwon. Dalam diam ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat aneh.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Itu bukannya memberikan cinta untuk orang yang sudah bersusah payah mencarinya, menunggunya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak pendek, yang sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya kembali. Tapi Yesung malah memberikan luka untuk Siwon.

"Pergilah. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi membuat janji akan menikah ketika besar. Sungguh kekanakan," Terdengar suara kekehan.

Bianglala mereka berhenti. Yesung berdiri lalu merapikan bajunya, bersiap keluar sebelum ujung _sweater_nya ditarik Siwon. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, Yesung merasakan otaknya dibekukan. Sekarang, yang ia rasakan hanya kehangatan bibir Siwon yang menempel dibibirnya.

Yesung diam, menutup matanya dan membiarkan Siwon bertindak semaunya. Namun tidak lama kemudian Siwon menghentakkan Yesung agar lelaki itu kembali duduk didepannya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, Yesung-ah! Bukannya selama ini kau menunggu untukku?"

"Ya. Memang. Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan bahwa 'aku menolakmu', 'jangan menungguku lagi', 'jangan mencariku lagi', 'aku membebaskanmu dari janji kita dulu'." Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung. Ia sungguh kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan jawaban Yesung yang seperti yang ia mau.

"Setidaknya kau menghargai perjuanganku." Siwon tersenyum miring, matanya menatap kosong kearah cincin yang tergeletak diatas lantai bianglala. "Maaf."

"Bukan kata maaf yang ingin aku dengar. Melainkan, sesuatu yang dapat membuatku tidak merasa sia-sia." Kepala Yesung menunduk, memandang kearah yang sama. Ia meringis. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak melihat buliran bening itu berjatuhan dari mata Siwon. Yesung dapat merasakan hangatnya airmata yang menetes mengenai tangannya.

Kenapa ia sangat jahat!? Kyuhyun juga sakit karenanya, sudah berjuang, dan membuang jutaan titik airmata demi menangisi dirinya yang bahkan sangat tidak mau tahu. Sekarang Siwon. Siwon menangis karena ulah jahatnya. Siwon menangisi penantiannya yang sia-sia. Sebenarnya? Apa kehendak Kim Yesung?

Sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia buat menangis? Dan, akan berapa banyak yang Kim Yesung buat menangis karena dirinya?

Hei! Kenapa hal itu terdengar sangat sombong. Kim Yesung terlihat sangat sombong, bukan?

"Siwon," Panggil Yesung lirih. Siwon menatapnya, cairan bening itu masih senantiasa menemani Siwon. "Aku.. Maafkan aku.. Baiklah! Aku menerimamu," Yesung menyerah. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik. Bersama orang yang sangat mencintainya mungkin adalah hal yang baik.

Tapi. Hal yang masih dipertanyakan? Mengapa Kim Yesung terpaksa bersama Choi Siwon? Padahal tadi Kim Yesung sudah menolaknya mati-matian? Dan juga, padahal ia mencintai Choi Siwon? Tapi, tidak berniat untuk bersamanya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak terpaksa, bukan?" Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil," Ucapnya lalu menyeka airmata dipipi Siwon. Kemudian memberikan ciuman ringan dikedua pipi itu.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang," Ujar Yesung dan membalas genggaman tangan Siwon. "Aku akan membeli yang baru," Yesung menatap Siwon tidak mengerti ketika ia hendak mengambil kotak kecil yang berisikan cincin itu.

"Buang saja. Besok kita akan pergi membeli cincin," Yesung menggeleng tidak setuju. "Hee! Choi Siwon. Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi membuang barang seperti ini, lagian ini pasti sangat mahal. Namanya pemborosan," Yesung tetap mengambil kotak cincin itu dan menyimpannya didalam saku _sweater_nya.

"Aku suka. Tapi, tidak masalah jika kau mau membelikan lagi." Celotehnya kemudian. Siwon tertawa. "Okay! Kau pulang kemana? Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantar,"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagian, juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Tolak Yesung.

Keduanya hanya berjalan melalui banyaknya kerumuman manusia. Malam yang sangat indah. Salju kembali berguguran. Entah kenapa, salju yang seharusnya dingin. Justru terasa hangat ketika Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Yesung seperti sekarang.

Siwon memasukan tangan Yesung kedalam saku mantelnya, mengusap-usap tangan Yesung didalam sana. Berusaha membuat Yesung nyaman sekaligus hangat.

"Berikan alamat rumahmu. Besok aku akan menjemput." Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Salju turun dengan deras, tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk keluar rumah hari ini. Kebekuan melanda Seoul. Caffee-caffee terlihat kosong. Kedai maupun rumah makan tutup. Bahkan pusat perbelanjaan hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang datang.

Jam terus bergulir hingga ke angka 9 tepat. Namun lelaki itu masih belum membuka matanya, dua lapis selimut membalut tubuh kecilnya, menandakan ia sangat kedinginan. Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, itu terpaksa membuatnya membuka mata –dengan enggan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung –yang bodohnya suaranya tidak akan mungkin terdengar hingga keluar. **Klek** pintu apartemen terbuka, disana berdiri seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bunga _babybreath_ kepada Yesung. "Gomawo," Ucap Yesung setelah mengambil bunga itu.

"Apartemenmu?" Tanya Siwon setelah Yesung memperbolehkan dirinya masuk. "Aniya. Ini apartemen temanku. Hanya saja, dia sedang keluar negeri. Entah kapan akan kembali, yah. Entah kapan. Atau mungkin, dia tidak akan kembali lagi." Yesung terkekeh. Terdengar aneh ditelinga Siwon, bagaimana raut wajah Yesung ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, intonasi suaranya, dan mata Yesung menatap kosong kearah sebuah pintu.

Ada yang salah. Ada yang ganjil. Ada ada yang aneh.

Siwon merasakan demikian. Apalagi setelah Yesung menatapnya. Tidak ada binar kebahagiaan. Tidak ada senyuman tulus. Jauh didalam mata itu yang terlihat hanya keputus asaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Yesungie. Apa kau sakit?" Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Yesung. "Tidak." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kembali menatap Siwon dengan senyuman simpul, yang dapat meyakinkan _namja_ itu bahwa ia tidak 'sakit'.

"Siwonnie. Kau mau minum apa!?" Yesung menarik tangan Siwon untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Terserahmu." Jawab Siwon singkat. Ia mengusap pipi Yesung, lalu memberikannya ciuman ringan disana.

"Tunggu," Yesung berlari kecil menuju dapur, menuangkan air panas kedalam _mug _yang sudah berisi bubuk kopi.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung sudah berada diruang tengah. Meletakkan _mug_ berisikan kopi panas tadi keatas meja. "Aku cuci muka dulu ne. Kau tunggu sebentar," Yesung tersenyum manis, Siwon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung masuk kesebuah ruangan yang ia yakini kamar.

Siwon menghela napas, meminum sedikit kopi buatan Yesung lalu bangkit menuju sebuah ruangan lainnya yang berada disebelah kamar Yesung. Sedari tadi otaknya terus bertanya, apa yang ada diruangan itu? Kenapa Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong penuh kesedihan.

**KLEK** Siwon membuka pintu. Hanya ada meja kerja dengan lampu kecil yang masih menyala terang. Sebuah _bed_ berukuran sedang, bantal-guling terletak tidak pada tempatnya, -berantakan. Jendela yang tertutup, tapi gorden berwarna cokelat gelap itu terbuka hingga salju yang masih berguguran diluar sana dapat terlihat. Dan sebuah lemari besar dengan kaca yang pecah.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tempat itu. Kosong. Seperti sudah lama tidak ditiduri pemiliknya.

Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, merasa heran. Ia memutuskan kembali keruang tengah, duduk diatas sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" Seorang lelaki manis keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuh kecilnya terbalut _sweater_ berwarna putih, senada dengan celana yang ia pakai. Rambut lelaki itu dibiarkan berantakan dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya.

Siwon bungkam menatap sang lelaki. Dimatanya Yesung beribu kali lebih cantik. Warna putih terlihat sangat pantas dikenakan Yesung. Yesungnya terlihat bak malaikat tanpa sayap yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

"Siwon?" Entah sejak kapan Yesung sudah duduk disebelahnya. Terlalu mudah untuk dia gapai. "N-ne!?" Gagap Siwon yang mulai merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah sering bertemu Yesung, ataupun duduk berdua maupun berbincang dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Namun kenapa ia merasa sangat ganjil? Apalagi dadanya yang berdebar-debar selayaknya lelaki yang bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati ditempat yang tak terduga.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung kemudian dan meremas tangan Siwon lembut.

Sentuhan yang sangat halus. Siwon tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Kau sangat manis." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Kata pujian seperti itu mengingatkannya pada Keluarga Cho. Dan terutama anggota keluarga yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Kau manis' padanya.

Ia merindukan suara itu. Suara yang membangunkannya setiap pagi hari. Ia rindu senyum itu. Senyum yang senantiasa menemani sang pemilik bahkan ketika sang pemilik senyum sedang sedih. Ia merindukan tatapan itu. Tatapan hangat yang mampu menenangkannya. Dan, ia merindukan sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang mampu membuatnya hangat.

Hampa. Yesung merasakan kehampaan memenuhi setiap relung jiwanya. Mengambil seluruh perasaan lain didalam hatinya. Otaknya juga terus-terusan meyakinkan bahwa ia merasa sangat hampa. Sangat kosong tanpa kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun.

Hei! Kenapa bisa ia merasa seperti ini disaat bersama dengan kekasihnya? Kekasih yang sudah lama ia tunggu dan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya? Hee~ Kim Yesung. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Gomawo, Wonnie." Yesung kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar.

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan bahagia? Dan bukannya kebahagiaannya adalah Siwon? Tapi kenapa ia merasa sehampa ini? Sekosong ini? Sesedih ini saat bersama Siwon? Oh! Ayolah. Seharusnya Kim Yesung bisa hidup bahagia tanpa Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Kim Yesung bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang, apa itu bahagia sebenarnya.

Ya! Benar. Ia akan hidup layaknya orang normal yang sangat bahagia.

"Baby. Aku berencana membawamu pada Appa-Eomma hari ini. Bagaimana?" Mata Yesung membulat. Keluarga Choi?

"Apa? Siwon. Kita bahkan belum genap 1 minggu berpacaran. Kenapa secepat itu?" Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aniya. Kita sudah berpacaran selama 10 tahun lebih. Apa kau tidak ingat janji kita dulu? Bahwa Kim Yesung hanya milik Choi Siwon sampai kapanpun. Bahkan Kim Yesung juga berjanji tidak akan bersama siapapun kecuali Choi Siwon? Apa kau lupa?"

Yesung tersenyum miring. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat ia pernah membuat janji sebodoh itu. "Ah. Ne. Tapi aku tidak siap bertemu keluargamu."

"Yesung. Eomma ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma." Yesung tetap menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak mau." Tekannya sekali lagi. Siwon menyerah. Mungkin Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak suka dipaksa, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Kau gila!? Berada didalam rumah saja sudah sangat dingin. Apalagi diluar. Kau mau mati, eo?" Nada bicaranya terdengar marah, raut wajah Yesung nampak tak suka dengan ajakan Siwon. Mata lelaki itu berkilat marah.

Dan sekali lagi. Kim Yesung melukai orang yang mencintainya. Apa Kim Yesung lupa jika orang yang ia cintai pergi karena sikapnya yang seperti ini? Apa Kim Yesung mau Choi Siwon meninggalkannya seperti Cho Kyuhyun?

"M-maaf." Yesung bergumam. Siwon menatap Yesung. Ada yang aneh. Yesung menjadi pemarah. Apa ajakannya barusan sangat tidak masuk akal? Apa ada yang salah dengan ajakannya? Padahal salju sudah berhenti turun, cahaya matahari juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Bukankah itu kondisi yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan keluar?

"Ne. Kajja kita keluar. Apa kau mau mengajakku naik bianglala atau membelikanku boneka?" Yesung tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "Jika kau terpaksa sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku akan menemanimu disini," Ia menggeleng meyakinkan Siwon.

"Aniya. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau mengajakku." Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Perlahan Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon. "Oh iya! Ibumu suka makanan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya, dan besok aku janji akan menemui mereka." Siwon menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Kenapa ia merasakan ada kejanggalan disini? Terlebih senyuman itu.

"Sup rumput laut. Apa kau bisa memasak?" Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Sebenarnya kurang bisa. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Ucapnya kemudian.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Hari ini cerah. Langit bermurah hati menyimpan semua saljunya. Matahari bersinar terang hingga mencairkan salju-salju yang menutupi jalan maupun yang memenuhi setiap kursi di taman.

_Namja_ itu melihat puas kearah kotak bekal yang berisikan sup rumput laut yang ia buat sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Jari-jari ditangan mungilnya kembali menjadi saksi bahwa sang pemilik telah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya.

"Semoga tidak buruk." Gumam Yesung ceria. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel dimainkan. Itu membuatnya terganggu. Tanpa basa-basi Yesung berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Ia menemukan Choi Siwon berdiri disana dengan sebuket bunga Lily putih. Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Masuklah. Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kita langsung kerumahku. Aku tidak sabar mempertemukan eomma denganmu." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Setelah meletakkan bunga pemberian Siwon diatas meja. Ia mengambil kotak bekal. "Aku sudah bersusah payah membuat ini. Semoga saja rasanya tidak buruk ne, dan aku berharap eommamu menyukainya."

"Sudah pasti. Kajja," Sepertinya hari ini Choi Siwon sangat bersemangat. Terbukti dari senyuman lebar yang terus ia tunjukkan. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dengan dua lesung pipit.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

"A-annyeong haseyo, Kim Yesung imnida." Yesung membungkuk sopan pada seorang _namja_ berusia 50-an dan seorang _yeoja_ berusia 40 akhir yang duduk disofa besar didepannya. Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ekspresi mereka berdua sangat datar. Tidak sama seperti Siwon yang nampaknya sangat senang ia bertemu dengan Keluarga Choi yang terpandang.

"Kim Yesung!?" Tanya sang _namja _–Ayah Siwon. Senyuman mulai mengembang diwajahnya. "N-ne. Annyeong, ahjussi." Yesung membalas senyuman Ayah Siwon.

Rasanya sangat berbeda saat pertemuannya dengan Keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho menyambut dia dengan sangat hangat dan baik. Sedangkan Keluarga Choi, terasa dingin bak salju. Canggung. Membuat Yesung merasa kikuk.

"Apa kau mencintai anak kami, Choi Siwon!?" Spontan mata Yesung membelalak. Ia harus menjawab apa? Hanya dengan menjawab 'Ya' saja rasanya tidak cukup. Hei! Yesung merasa ia diuji sekarang. Apalagi melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Ibu Siwon.

Ah! Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau ia pakai kalimat Kyuhyun saja?

"Ne. Siwonnie adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan baik. Saya rasa semua orang akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Saya merasa sangat beruntung karena sudah dipilih Siwon." Siwon melirik kearah Yesung. Dimata Yesung terlihat ketulusan. Suaranya juga sangat lantang. Perlahan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menemukan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum puas.

"Hanya saja..." Siwon maupun kedua orang tuanya menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya. "Saya memikirkan hal yang sama setiap hari. Disaat saya melihat Siwon tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, sedih, atau ekspresi apapun yang berada di wajahnya. Saya berpikir, apakah suatu saat saya akan bosan memandanginya. Sebab, sesuatu yang terlalu sering dijumpai, dipandangi, dan ditemui, maka akan cepat membuat bosan. Namun sampai saat ini saya masih belum tahu jawabannya, karena saya belum merasakan bosan sedikitpun saat bersama Siwon." Siwon merasakan dadanya berdetum keras.

"Jika saya bisa menikah dengan Siwon. Maka saya akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama setiap hari. Disaat bangun tidur, siang hari, makan, dan saat tidur kembali. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terdengar sangat membosankan, namun bagi saya, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Bagaimana melihat orang yang kita cintai tumbuh bersama kita dan menua bersama kita, itu sangat indah."

"Kelak. Kami akan memiliki anak. Kami bisa mengantar anak kami kesekolah setiap pagi. Setiap weekend kami akan berpiknik kesuatu tempat. Menyaksikan mereka tumbuh dan berkeluarga, dan akhirnya, didalam rumah itu, hanya menyisakan kami berdua seperti awal." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Kenapa sekarang yang berada dipikirannya adalah Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia membayangkan akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun lalu memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia didalam rumah yang ia impi-impikan? Ia memang mengucapkan kata Siwon, menyebut nama Siwon. Namun didalam hatinya. Orang yang ia inginkan untuk tumbuh dan menua bersamanya adalah.. Kyuhyun.

"Pada saat itu. Kulit kami akan mengeriput. Namun pandangan kami tetap sama seperti saat pertama bertemu. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Siwon akan tetap menjadi namja yang paling tampan dan saya cintai. Jika suatu hari Siwon sakit. Saya akan merawatnya. Menyuapinya. Dan saya akan mengurus Siwon dengan baik."

"Saya sangat mencintai Siwon." Yesung tersenyum, menatap kesamping dimana Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

Tunggu! Ada yang salah. Seharusnya yang berdiri disana adalah Siwon. Lalu kenapa dimatanya yang terlihat malah Kyuhyun. Kenapa hati maupun otaknya terus membayangkan dan menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Yesung mengusap kedua matanya. Ah! Mungkin barusan dia berhalusinasi. Orang yang berdiri disana tetaplah Choi Siwon. Dan tak mungkin berubah, bukan?

Kedua orang tua Siwon nampak tersenyum lebar. Ibu Siwon sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Kim Yesung yang selama ini dalam pikirannya adalah _namja_ biasa saja dan mendekati Siwon hanya untuk harta semata tapi ternyata adalah _namja_ yang dipenuhi ketulusan. Ia melihat bagaimana cara Yesung ketika menyampaikan rentetan kalimat tadi. Dadanya terasa hangat.

Wajar saja jika ketika Siwon dipaksa sekolah keluar negeri Siwon malah menolak keras bahkan sempat lari dari Bandara. Ternyata orang yang Siwon cintai adalah _namja_ sebaik Yesung.

Mrs. Choi salah menilai Yesung selama ini. Ia merasa bersalah telah memisahkan Siwon dari Yesung. Sekarang ia malah sangat menyukai lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih, Yesungie." Ucap Mrs. Choi. "Karena telah setia menunggu dan masih mencintai Siwon sampai detik ini." Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Kapan kalian mau bertunangan?" Bibir Yesung terbuka. Terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mr. Choi.

Bertunangan?

"Ah. Yesungie, kami ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu." Lanjut Mrs. Choi yang terlihat sangat bahagia. "Saya bicarakan dulu dengan eomma-appa."

"Sebaiknya panggil kami selayaknya kau memanggil kedua orang tuamu. Anggap saja keluarga sendiri," Hangat. Yesung mulai merasakannya. Namun tetap saja, jika Keluaga Choi adalah tungku penghangat ruangan, maka Keluarga Cho adalah sinar mentari dipagi hari. Lebih menghangatkan dan menenangkan dibanding apapun.

Yesung tetap merasakan kehampaan itu meski sudah bersama Siwon dan keluarga ini menerimanya dengan baik. Terasa sangat kosong. Bagian didadanya terasa bolong. Dan entah dengan apa bagian yang bolong itu bisa tertutupi.

Iapun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Duduklah," Siwon menarik Yesung bersamanya. Ikut duduk dan bergabung dengan kedua orang tua Siwon. "Yesungie. Kau mau acara pertunangannya diadakan dimana?" Yesung menatap Mr. Choi.

"Itu, terserah saja." Jawabnya sopan. "Bagaimana jika dihalaman belakang rumah? Tempat disana cukup besar." Sahut Siwon.

"Benar juga." Usul Choi Siwon mendapat anggukan dari kedua anggota keluarganya.

Yesung terdiam. Ia malah teringat dengan acara pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun yang diadakan di sebuah gereja panti asuhan. Disaksikan oleh berpuluh-puluh anak yatim. Saat itu, kedua orang tuanya sangat senang. Tangis bahagia tak kuasa mereka bendung melihat anak satu-satunya bertunangan dengan seorang manusia sebaik Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa orang tuanya sangat bangga pada Kyuhyun. Sangat menaruh harapan bahwa dirinya akan bahagia selamanya bersama Kyuhyun. Dan ia juga ingat, saat itu kedua orang tua Kyuhyun berphoto-ria bersama anak yatim yang ada disana. Bahkan mereka berdua berphoto ditengah kerumunan anak-anak yang tersenyum polos tak berdosa.

Ia tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Sekarang setelah semua sudah berlalu pergi. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat sempurna dan membahagiakan saat bersama Kyuhyun bahkan dari awal bertemuan mereka. Yesung ingin kembali merasakan kebahagiaan itu sekali lagi. Tapi, bukankah ia sangat egois? Ah. Entahlah.

Yesung tersenyum miring. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan diri sendiri karena terlambat menyadari semua itu. Ia salah! Ternyata kebahagiaannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Hidupnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika ia menunggu Choi Siwon kala itu. Cho Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah mengisi ruang kosong didalam hatinya. Mengambil tempat tersendiri hingga membekas diingatan Kim Yesung. Sekarang... Semua itu hanyalah khayalan semata. Kebahagiaan hanyalah pembicaraan diri sendiri.

"Yesung~ Yesung~" Dan sekarang. Ketika cintanya sudah pergi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura bahagia dengan cinta masalalunya.

Ah! Benar juga. Yesung ingat. Bagaimana wajah Cho Kyuhyun saat ia menerima ajakannya untuk makan bersama. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang paling bahagia didunia. Yesung juga ingat. Tanpa sadar ia pernah tersenyum tulus ketika melihat Cho Kyuhyun tidur diatas sofa karena terlalu kelelahan.

Jadi, selama ini!? Yesung sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun tanpa menyadarinya? Sejak awal ia memang sudah mencintai Kyuhyun, namun sayang ia selalu menyangkalnya. Tanpa sadar Yesung sudah menyukai Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah masuk terlalu jauh kedalam hatinya.

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun dalam satu sudut pandang. Tanpa menyadarinya.

"Yesung.. Yesung..." Yesung merasakan tubuhnya digoncang-goncang, yang semakin lama semakin keras. "Eh!? Ne? Ada apa?" Tanyanya menemukan wajah ketiga orang itu menatapnya panik.

"Kau sudah kupanggil puluhan kali.." Ucap Siwon khawatir. "Mianhae.. Kepalaku sedikit sakit," Kepanikan keluarga itu bertambah.

"Apa perlu kami memanggil Dokter?"

"Aniya." Yesung sontak menggeleng. "Kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, kami akan menyiapkan kamar."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida."

"Siwon. Antarkan Yesung kekamarnya, aku akan menyuruh pembantu lain membuatkan Yesung makanan," Ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Kenapa begitu mengkhawatirkan Kim Yesung?

"Ah! Ne. Ahjumma, saya membuatkan sup rumput laut untuk anda. Siwon meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Semoga anda suka." Mrs. Choi tersenyum lebar. "Darimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku hum?"

"Siwonnie." Mrs. Choi mengecup kepala Yesung sebelum pergi menuju ruang makan yang disana sudah penuh dengan maid yang sibuk membuat makanan untuk Kim Yesung.

"Baby. Sebaiknya kau cepat kekamar," Siwon membantu Yesung berdiri. Yang sungguh, sebenarnya Yesung bisa berjalan sendiri, hanya perlu ditunjukkan yang mana kamarnya saja. "Ah, ne.."

Yesung sampai disebuah kamar. Terlalu besar hanya untuk diisi dengan _bed_ besar dan sebuah lemari disudut kamar. Semua berwarna putih.

"Ini kamar tamu. Apa kau tidak suka disini? Kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Atau tidak, aku bisa meminta maid-maid untuk mengubahnya sesuai keinginanmu." Yesung menggeleng. "Asalkan aku bisa tidur." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawakan makanan kesini. Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu," Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, lalu pergi menuruni tangga.

Yesung menghela napas. Semua anggota keluarga Choi sangat berlebihan padanya.

Ia masuk. Langsung membaringkan tubuh setelah melepaskan sepatu, memandang kearah langit-langit kamar. Matanya terasa berat. Ia ingin segera tidur.

Dan tidak lama kemudian. Ia sudah berkenala di alam mimpi. Dan memimpikan seorang pangeran tampan mencium bibirnya.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

"Malam, baby." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara didekatnya. Lalu benda kenyal nan terasa hangat menyentuh bibirnya berulang kali. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. "Apa kau mimpi indah?" Tanya suara itu kemudian. Yesung mengusap kedua matanya. Lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Siwon! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya merasa posisi tadi terlalu dekat. Jika Ahra masuk tiba-tiba, apa yang akan dikatakan perempuan itu? Tunggu! Ahra? Bukannya Ahra adalah kakak Kyuhyun? Ah! Lagi-lagi dan lagi Yesung teringat keluarga aneh itu.

"Sejak detik pertama kau menutup mata." Siwon tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya menyangga kepalanya dan matanya tertuju pada Yesung. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yesung. Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"8 Malam. Tidurmu lama sekali ne," Siwon terkekeh. "Apa selama itu kau tidak tidur?" Siwon menggeleng. "Sayang rasanya melewatkan wajah polosmu saat tidur." Lanjutnya.

"Mwo!? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku'kan?" Tuduh Yesung kesal, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Syukurlah. Seluruh pakaiannya masih rapi. Tidak ada yang terbuka sedikitpun.

"Tadinya aku berniat melakukan _itu _ namun aku menahannya sampai kau resmi menjadi istriku. Tapi, Yesung-ah. Jika kita melakukannyapun, itu tidak apa bukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan dan setelah itu menikah." Wajah Yesung memerah. Hal ini selalu sukses membuat seluruh permukaan kulit di wajahnya merah. _Itu_ bagaimana coba? Melakukan _itu_? Rasanya dia terlalu dini untuk melakukan _itu._

Hee~

"Ah. Iya, aku baru ingat kalau Choi Siwon itu sudah mesum sejak anak-anak."

"Oh iya, Yesung. Kata eomma, supmu sangat enak jika dikurangi sedikit garam. Kira-kira kau harus menguranginya 1 sendok makan." Bodohnya ia! Lagi-lagi Yesung lupa mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Setelah supnya dulu tidak berasa. Sekarang malah kelebihan rasa. Aduh!

"Ah. Aku lupa! Ternyata aku terlalu banyak memasukan garam ne?" Yesung kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ikut tiduran bersama Siwon.

"Siwonnie. Apa kau ingat janji kita dulu?" Siwon nampak berpikir. Namun setelah itu ia menggeleng. "Janji yang mana? Kita banyak membuat janji Yesung-ah."

"Kita akan menikah lalu mempunyai rumah yang sederhana. Isi rumah itu penuh dengan mainan dan permen kesukanmu maupun kesukaanku." Yesung terkekeh. Sungguh janji yang sangat kekanakan.

"Ne. Aku ingat! Apa sekarang kau mau mewujudkan janji itu?" Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak. Menurutku itu janji yang konyol. Aku hanya ingin rumah yang biasa saja, yang terpenting, dirumah itu adalah tempat hangat yang penuh kasih sayang."

"Aku ingin rumah besar. Jadi, itu akan memudahkan kita mengurus dan membesarkan anak-anak dengan baik."

"Benar, ne!"

"Ah! Benar juga. Yesungie, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Yesung membalik posisinya jadi menghadap Siwon. "Cho Kyuhyun itu. Siapamu?"

"Dia. Hanya teman. Kami bertemu saat Ayah masuk rumah sakit. Kau ingat apartemen tempat aku tinggal? Itu adalah apartemen Kyuhyun. Namun dia pergi tanpa memberiku kabar. Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Jadi aku merasa sedikit sedih. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun selalu ada dirumah itu. Terasa aneh sekaligus hampa jika tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja."

Sekarang Siwon mengerti. Itulah alasan Yesung menatap sedih dan kosong kearah kamar itu. Ternyata kamar yang ia masuki waktu itu adalah kamar Cho Kyuhyun. Ia juga, jika tiba-tiba salah seorang teman terdekatnya pergi tanpa memberinya kabar. Mungkin ia juga akan sesedih Yesung.

Kyuhyun pergi? Apa alasannya? Hei! Ada yang aneh disini. Kyuhyun pergi? Disaat ia kembali?

Bukannya waktu itu ia berkonsultasi dengan Kyuhyun tentang ingatannya? Ia memberitahu semua tentang Yesung –cinta pertama sekaligus orang yang ia cari. Waktu ia membicarakan tentang Yesung juga, Kyuhyun seperti menghindari tatapannya dengan memilih memandang kearah luar jendela. Apa itu berarti? Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Benar juga. Tepat disaat ia kembali bertemu dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun malah meninggalkan Yesung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini? Kebenaran apalagi yang belum ia ketahui? Apa yang berusaha Yesung tutupi dari dirinya?

Juga. Sepertinya Yesung _sedikit_ terpaksa ketika ia mengajak menikah. Bahkan Yesung sempat menolak untuk bersamanya, bukan?

**To Be Continue**


	10. Part of Choi Family

Keluarga Yesung mengadakan pertemuan dengan Keluarga Siwon untuk membahas pertunangan anak mereka. Kini kedua keluarga itu berada disebuah restoran yang sengaja dibayar mahal oleh Keluarga Choi khusus untuk membahas masalah ini.

Suasana terlihat sepi. Yang terdengar hanya musik instrumen yang dimainkan oleh pemain musik disudut ruangan sana. Terdengar helaan napas.

"Begini. Sepertinya Siwon maupun Yesung saling mencintai. Dan kami berencana ingin mengadakan pertunangan. Apakah anda setuju?" Mrs. Choi yang memang sangat ingin Yesung menjadi menantunya angkat bicara. Ia ingin Siwon segera menikah dengan Yesung.

Mr. Kim meneguk _wine_ dari gelasnya. "Kami, terserah pada Yesung saja." Ucapnya sambil melirik Yesung yang hanya menundukkan kepala. Sebenarnya, jika boleh memilih. Tentu keluarga Kim lebih senang Yesung bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun jika Yesung menolak bersama Kyuhyun. Ya, mau diapakan lagi?

"Siwon masih muda, namun sudah mengelola perusahaan. Bahkan perusahaan kalian sangat berkembang pesat dan banyak cabang di Korea maupun London. Apa reputasi kalian sebagai Keluarga Choi yang terhormat tidak akan tercemar karena Siwon, anak kalian satu-satunya menikah dengan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama? Apalagi, mengingat Yesung tidak mungkin bisa memberikan kalian keturunan. Pasti Choi Group sangat membutuhkan penerus setelah Siwon, bukan?" Mrs. Kim menatap ragu kearah sepasang suami istri berpakaian formal didepannya.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kami bisa memakai ibu pengganti." Jawab Siwon cepat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Yesung. Yang pasti, lelaki itu merasa sakit hati mendengar jawaban itu.

Ibu pengganti? Dalam artian lain.. Siwon melakukan _itu_ tidak bersamanya. Melainkan bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang rahimnya sudah dibayar. Istri manapun tidak akan rela menerima hal seperti itu, bukan? Sekalipun istri itu adalah _namja_.

"Jika Yesung menikah dengan Dokter Cho. Kemungkinan besar Yesung bisa hamil mengingat Dokter Cho adalah Dokter yang sangat hebat dalam bidang seperti itu. Jadi, dalam kata lain.. Mereka tidak butuh Ibu pangganti atau semacamnya yang dapat dipastikan akan melukai perasaan Yesung." Terdengar sangat santai. Kalimat itu mengalir mulus dari bibir Mrs. Kim.

Coba bayangkan? Ibu mana yang ingin melihat anaknya tersakiti? Mrs. Kim tahu benar perasaan Yesung tentang hal itu.

"Dokter Cho? Dimana Dokter itu sekarang? Aku akan membayarnya berapapun asalkan ia bisa membuat Yesung hamil." Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Bukankah kalimat barusan terdengar sangat konyol? Bagaimana manusia kalangan atas seperti Mrs. Choi berkata seperti itu. Terdengar aneh bukan?

"Sayangnya. Dokter Cho sudah tidak berada dimanapun." Kenyataan menghentak. Yesung merasakan hatinya remuk bak kaca pecah. Bukankah? Kalimat itu sama dengan, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah... Meninggal? Tidak berada dimanapun? Bukankah artinya Kyuhyun lenyap dari dunia?

Apa Kyuhyun sebegitu bodohnya hingga mengakhiri hidup? Padahal, yang memilih untuk pergi itu Kyuhyun sendiri. Bukan dirinya yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Memang niat awal Yesung begitu. Namun sungguh, ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini.

Dia memang ingat bahwa Kyuhyun pernah depresi bahkan hampir bunuh diri. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya bagi Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Dan tanpa dirinya, Kyuhyun bukan apa-apa yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya bernapas.

Siwon menatap Yesung didepannya. Lelaki itu terlihat _shock. _Mata Yesung setengah membulat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Terlihat sangat, terpukul.

"Aku akan membuat Yesung bisa mengandung. Apapun caranya. Aku tidak akan memakai Ibu pangganti atau hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintai Yesung. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Yesung masih tidak ber-ekspresi. Dibandingkan tentang Siwon memakai Ibu pengganti untuk memperoleh anak. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak berada dimanapun adalah jauh paling membuat Yesung sedih.

"Bagaimana Yesungie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim. Ia tidak akan memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak suka. Terserah pada Yesung.

"Aku sangat ingin Yesung menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Choi." Ucap Mr. Choi setelah sekian lama berdiam diri.

Yesung masih diam. Pikirannya kacau. Perasaannya campur aduk. Mana bisa ia memutuskan memilih 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' disaat perasaanya kalut seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun apa daya. Untuk sekadar mengangkat kepalapun ia tak kuat.

"Ya. Aku mau. Aku akan menikah dengan Siwon. Tidak apa jika memakai Ibu pengganti untuk mendapat anak. Aku namja, dan namja tidak mungkin mengandung. Aku juga tidak ingin perusahaan Siwon hancur hanya karena tidak punya penerus." Kepala Yesung terangkat perlahan. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Siwon. Kedua orang tua Yesung hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan anaknya. "Ya. Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh."

Raut gembira terpancar di wajah Mrs. Dan Mr. Choi. "Kapan kalian akan bertunangan? Agar kami bisa mengurus semuanya sebaik mungkin."

"Tidak perlu bertunangan. Sebaiknya langsung menikah saja. Aku tidak mau membuang banyak waktu." Yesung tersenyum. Bayangan-bayangan wajah Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi melintas dikepalanya. Dan sekarang ia harus mengubur wajah dan impian itu bersama dengan kesedihannya.

"_Selamat tinggal. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang membuat eomma berubah pikiran? Bukannya dulu eomma sangat membenci dan berusaha membuat Siwon lupa dengan Yesung?" Donghae bertanya sambil menatap perempuan tua itu dari samping.

Memang Lee Donghae memanggil Mrs. Choi dengan sebutan _eomma_. Karena Mrs. Choi menganggap Lee Donghae sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, sedangkan Lee Donghae yang tidak mempunyai orang tua mengaggap Mrs. Choi adalah ibu kandungnya. Namun entah kenapa Donghae tetap mempertahankan marga Lee, dan tidak ingin mengganti namanya menjadi Choi.

Perempuan tua itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Terus memperhatian persiapan altar untuk pernikahan Yesung dan Siwon yang diadakan 3 hari lagi. Pernikahan mereka berkonsep _garden party_. Diadakan dibelakang halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Choi.

Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disana terlihat sangat cantik mengelilingi altar. Pelaminan dihias dengan warna biru langit berpadu dengan putih. Banyak bunga-bunga yang memenuhi altar tersebut.

"Ya. Awalnya aku mengira Yesung akan sama saja dengan orang-orang lainnya yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Siwon. Namun, setelah mendengar jawabannya waktu itu. Aku merasa dia berbeda. Dia sangat tulus mencintai dan menunggu Siwon. Kapan lagi aku bertemu manusia sebaik Yesung? Dimana lagi aku bertemu dengan orang sesabar Yesung? Ia bahkan membuang banyak waktu untuk menunggu Siwon, dan yang lebih hebat lagi, dia tidak berpaling dari Siwon."

"Aku melihat, Yesung adalah orang yang mudah menangis, mudah ketakutan, dan mudah mendapat luka. Bahkan jika Siwon melupakan Yesung, aku yakin Yesung tidak mungkin mudah berpaling dan melupakan Siwon meskipun Siwon sudah melupakannya. Bahkan jika Siwon melupakan Yesung. Yesung masih sama, masih seperti dulu." Mrs. Choi tersenyum. Matanya masih menatap kearah yang sama.

"Ne. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Yesung sangat baik. Sangat jarang ada orang sepertinya." Lee Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap birunya langit Seoul disiang hari.

Tak berada jauh dari Mrs. Choi dan Donghae. Yesung duduk berdua dengan Seohyun diteras belakang rumah. Sedari tadi Yesung hanya diam, menatap kearah yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Padahal jika mau, ditaman itu ada banyak pepohonan dan bunga. Bahkan ada air mancur dan kolam ikan. Namun Yesung malah menatap kebawah. Dimana kaki yang terbalut sepatunya berada.

"Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri hari itu. Dimana Choi Siwon konsultasi untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ucap Seohyun pelan. Yesung mengangguk. Ia masih diam. "Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat dia bersikap seolah bukan dia. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat frustasi. Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun mengacak-acak meja kerjanya, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan yah, dia terlihat sangat frustasi."

Jadi itu, alasan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berantakan saat pulang dari Rumah Sakit kala itu. Namun bodohnya! Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum dan bersikap bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Jadi Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui semua tentang janji dan masalalunya bersama Choi Siwon. Itukah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilih mundur? Ini semua memang sudah direncakan Kyuhyun. Dari pertemuannya di Jembatan Banpo. Dan juga, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak membuang jam itu. Melainkan hanya menyimpannya.

Sungguh! Kim Yesung merasa sangat bodoh melebihi apapun. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sabar. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik. Dan Tuhan salah karena telah mepertemukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia adalah orang jahat yang egois. Ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk orang sebaik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Seohyun mengerti, Yesung sangat merasa sedih. "Tidak. Aku sudah menghubunginya berpuluh kali, namun simcardnya tidak aktif." Yesung menghela napas. Kesedihan telah merenggut senyumannya.

"Yesung-ah! Seharusnya kau bahagia. 3 hari lagi kau akan menikah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika melihatmu hidup baik dan bahagia bersama Siwon. Bukannya kau bilang hanya dengan cara Kyuhyun melepasmulah, kau bisa bahagia? Jadi tunjukkan bahwa kau sudah bahagia."

"Kebahagiaanmu bukanlah tentang dengan siapa kau hidup. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu diciptakan dari dalam diri sendiri. Dari keyakinan sang pemilik tubuh bahwa dia bahagia." Yesung menatap Seohyun. Perempuan muda nan cantik itu layaknya seorang psikolog. Ia heran, bukannya Seohyun itu ahli bedah? Kenapa bisa menceramahinya dengan kata-kata penenang seperti itu? He! Seharusnya Seohyun jadi psikolog saja.

"Tapi Seohyun-ah. Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia? Sementara Kyuhyun tidak ada disisiku. Aku merasa sedih terus-terusan, aku merasa hampa. Aku memang mencintai Siwon. Hanya saja aku merasa salah. Pilihanku salah. Aku menyadari sesuatu, kalau-"

"Seohyunnie." Kalimat Yesung terhenti. Seseorang memangil Seohyun dengan manja. Dan itu adalah Lee Donghae. _Namja _yang sudah Siwon anggap sebagai kakak kandung. "Ne?" Seohyun berdiri.

"Mian, Yesung-ah. Aku pergi dulu," Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat. Tidak lama setelah pasangan itu pergi, Siwon mengambil tempat kosong disebelahnya. "Indah. Taman ini terlihat sangat cantik. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat kita menikah tiba. Malam hari'kan? Pasti lampu berwarna-warni akan menyala dengan indah. Lalu kita menyalakan lampion bersama, semua orang akan sangat bahagia." Yesung tersenyum menatap Siwon. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon. Lalu membiarkan lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya itu memeluk pinggang dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Siwon. "Yeah." Tidak mungkin'kan Yesung mengatakan tidak walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan. 'Ya, mungkin'.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sungguh-sungguh bahagia!" Siwon memeluk Yesung semakin erat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku perhatikan. Sejak datang pertama kali kerumahku, kau sering melamun dan mudah sekali kaget."

Yesung menggeleng singkat. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Siwon dari sini. Siwon sedikit menunduk, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya terlalu gugup karena akan menikah denganmu. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk kita'kan? Aku selalu mengkhayalkan bagaimana senangnya aku dihari pernikahan kita."

"Benar. Aku juga sangat senang." Balas Siwon lalu mengecup kening Yesung. "Aku terlalu bahagia Siwon-ah. Sampai aku merasa ingin menangis. Aku sangat bahagia." Airmata perlahan mengaliri pipi Yesung. Ia memang senang. Sangat senang. Sekaligus merasa sedih.

Hatinya terasa hampa. Dadanya terasa kosong. Pikirannya kalut. Sebentar lagi adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Kim Yesung. Seharusnya ia tertawa bahagia. Bukannya pura-pura tertawa bahagia! Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Yesung. Apa kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku memanggil Dokter? Sepertinya kau sedikit _sakit_?" Tentu saja Siwon merasakan kejanggalan itu. Senyuman Yesung palsu. Tawa Yesung dusta. Kalimat dan ekspresi Yesung sungguh tidak sinkron.

Ia tahu. Siapa saja yang akan menikah tentu akan bahagia atau bahkan sampai menangis karena akan bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai sampai akhir hidupnya. Hanya saja, kondisi Yesung sekarang tidak menunjukkan seperti itu.

"Siwon! Sudah kukatakan aku menangis karena aku bahagia! memanggil Dokter!? Apa maksudmu? Atau jangan-jangan? Kau mengataiku gila secara tidak langsung!?" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Lalu menatap _namja_ itu dengan garang.

"Bukan maksudku begitu. Badanmu sedikit panas. Aku takut kau sakit. Aku juga tidak mau pengantinku pingsan ketika pastur memberikan khotbah." Tekan Siwon. Walaupun tuduhan Yesung barusan _sedikit_ ada benarnya.

Yesung berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon lalu menyusul Yesung. "Kepalaku sakit." Jawab Yesung datar.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Hari ini salju tidak turun. Itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Keluarga Choi, karena jika salju turun, maka altar yang sudah tertata rapi akan basah. Maupun segala persiapan lainnya pasti akan berantakan. Mereka berharap, semoga saja salju tidak akan turun sampai pernikahan Siwon dan Yesung selesai.

Hal itu juga sangat menguntungkan bagi kedua orang yang akan menikah itu. Jadi hari ini mereka bisa membeli baju atau hal lainnya untuk persiapan pernikahan. Ah! Juga hari ini mereka akan mengambil hasil undangan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Yesungie, bukankah cincin ini cantik? Aku rasa cocok untukmu." Yesung menatap kearah tangan Siwon, dimana cincin itu ada. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ayolah. Pilih yang mana kau suka."

"Aku, menurut padamu saja. Aku rasa, pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik." Tukas Yesung, masih berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau saja yang pilih sendiri?" Yesung menghela napas. Ia menatap deretan cincin yang berada didalam kaca etalase.

'_Cincin itu?'_ Mata Yesung setengah membulat. Bukannya cincin yang sekarang ia pandangi sangat mirip dengan cincin pertunangannya _dulu_? Cincin yang mengikat dirinya dengan Kyuhyun _dulu_?

Cincin sederhana, hanya emas putih polos tanpa hiasan apapun. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, dicincin itu ada sedikit berlian yang sangat kecil. Hanya setengah, dan setengahnya ada pada cincin satunya. Bukankah itu cincin _couple_ yang sangat bagus?

"Aku mau itu." Tunjuk Yesung dan sang pegawai perempuan itu segera mengambil cincin yang Yesung maksud. "Bukannya itu terlalu sederhana untuk cincin pernikahan, Yesungie?"

Yesung menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Siwon. Awalnya ia juga berpikiran sama dengan Siwon saat Kyuhyun membelikan cincin itu. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun memberitahukan bahwa hanya ada setengah berlian kecil yang ada disana. Yesung jadi mengerti, betapa bagusnya cincin yang terlihat sederhana itu.

"Coba kau lihat lebih teliti." Ucap Yesung dan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Siwon. Siwon mengamatinya dengan jarak lebih dekat. Memang benar. Hanya ada setengah berlian yang kecil disana. Entah apa artinya.

"Berlian itu berharga bukan? Jika hanya setengah maka terasa tidak berarti. Makanya, cincin yang satunya yang juga setengah berperan untuk melengkapi berlian yang hanya setengah itu. Kau tahu artinya?" Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Itu. Jadi mereka, saling melengkapi? Tidak berarti jika hanya satu? Begitu?" Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

Dulu ia memang tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun membeli cincin seperti itu. Namun sekarang dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Itu berarti, cincin satunya bukanlah apa-apa jika tidak ada yang satunya lagi. Dalam artian lain. Jika itu manusia, maka, manusia tidak dapat hidup tanpa separuh jiwanya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung merasa bodoh. Kenapa segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan bukan? Itu akan menjadi cincin pernikahan kita."

Setelah membeli cincin, mereka pergi ketempat pencetakan untuk mengambil undangan. Undangan yang dicetak hanya berjumlah 100. Siwon tidak berniat mengundang banyak orang. Yang terpenting'kan ia menikah dengan Yesung?

Undangan itu berwarna biru laut kombinasi putih. Dibagian atas kirinya terdapat pita yang juga ber-warna senada. Disana tertulis 'Undangan Pernikahan' dengan huruf hangeul. Begitu juga dengan nama pasangan yang tertera, Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung. Tercetak dengan hangeul yang terasa timbul jika disentuh.

Bukankah? Itu undangan pernikahan yang sangat bagus?

"Yeoppeuda." Gumam Yesung tanpa sadar. Didepan undangan itu ada photo _pre-wedding_ mereka. Yesung terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan kemeja putih dan Siwon yang memakai kemeja serba hitam.

"Bagus'kan? Apa kau suka?" Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia bahagia, tapi lebih bahagia lagi ia jika nama yang tertulis disana adalah. Kim Yesung dan, Cho Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Hari pernikahan Yesung diadakan malam besok. Hal itu membuat Yesung tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Perasaannya gugup. Dadanya terus-terusan berdebar.

Beginikah rasanya bagi seseorang yang akan menikah? Merasa resah dan tak karuan?

"Kenapa? Kulihat kau sangat gelisah?" Yesung merasakan tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Lalu dagu Siwon bertengger dibahu kanannya. "Aku, merasa gugup. Apa kau tidak?"

Siwon terkekeh. Kemudian mencium gemas pipi Yesung. "Tidak juga. Dasar _yeoja_." Ledek Siwon. Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku yakin kau juga gugup. Hanya saja kau malu mengakuinya. Dan ini pertama dan tekahir kalinya, aku bukan yeoja!" Yesung membalik tubuhnya. Sekarang mereka berdiri sambil berhadapan.

Angin musim dingin berhembus, berhasil membuat mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar Siwon kedinginan.

"Aku heran, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia se-sempurna dirimu." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik Yesung agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Alhasil Yesung maju satu langkah. "Aku tidak sempurna Siwonnie. Jangan berlebihan," Yesung menunduk malu.

"Ya. Memang kau tidak sempurna. Tapi, dimataku kau adalah yang paling sempurna diantara semua." Siwon mengangkat dagu Yesung. Mata sipit itu membentuk garis lurus ketika tersenyum. Pipi bulat Yesung akan semerah tomat ketika dipuji. Bibir semerah darah itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Tanya Yesung. Berharap mendengar suatu jawaban yang sama seperti Kyuhyun katakan kala itu. "Dari kepala, sampai alismu." Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ooohh! Jidatku," Tanya Yesung yang mendadak ilfil. "Bukan. Tapi benda didalam sini yang membuatmu terus bisa bernapas." Siwon menyentuhkan telapak tangannya didada Yesung. Dapat ia rasakan detak jantung Yesung yang terasa menenangkan.

Apa itu sebuah kebetulan? "Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Yesung, kemudian menggenggam tangan Siwon yang berada didadanya. "Maksudmu? Seseorang yang terlahir kembali?" Yesung mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Jikapun ada seseorang yang memiliki sikap sama dengan orang yang sudah mati, kemungkinan besar itu hanya kebetulan. Dunia ini besar, seseorang yang mempunyai sikap yang sama tentu saja bisa terjadi."

Hanya anggukan yang Yesung berikan. Jawaban Siwon memang benar. Siwon menjawab seperti itu bukan berarti Siwon reinkarnasi dari Kyuhyun. Juga, apa tentu Kyuhyun sudah mati? Kenapa rasanya Yesung tidak yakin?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin bertanya."

Dari bawah sini Seohyun dapat melihat Siwon berciuman dengan Yesung diatas balkon sana. Kenapa Seohyun merasa semuanya tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun adalah yang paling mencintai Yesung, lalu kenapa malah Siwon yang dapat memiliki Yesung? Hei! Kurasa tidak hanya Seohyun yang merasakan ketidak adilan ini.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Donghae lalu menatap kearah yang sama, dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama. "Apa menurutmu Yesung bahagia?" Seohyun membuka suara, terus mengamati apa yang pasangan itu lakukan.

"Ya. Aku rasa dia sangat bahagia bersama Siwon. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa besarnya cinta Siwon untuk Yesung. Kau tahu? Hampir seumur hidupku aku sudah bersama Siwon. Mana mungkin Yesung tidak bahagia dicintai orang seperti Siwon." Donghae tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seohyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merasa Yesung kurang bahagia?" Seohyun menggeleng dan menatap Donghae. "Aku merasa Yesung _akan_ bahagia." Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

Ya. Ia rasa Siwon dapat membahagiakan Yesung. Dan Yesung juga pasti akan bahagia, bukan?

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Tuuutt... Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang ia coba hubungi sedang sibuk. Ini sudah panggilan yang ke-4. Kemana sebenarnya orang itu?

Tuuutt... Sekali lagi Yesung mencoba menghubungi Jessica, namun tetap saja _yeoja_ itu tidak menjawabnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Jessica perbuat? Tidak biasanya ia mengabaikan Yesung. Sesibuk apapun itu.

"Kumohon jawab, Jessica-ya." Monolog Yesung cemas. _"Ne. Yeoboseyo?" _Mata Yesung membulat, bibirnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Itu jelas suara seorang _namja_.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _Ulang lelaki itu cemas. "I-ini benar ponselnya Jessica Jung?" Tanya Yesung terbata.

"_Ne. Kau benar. Hanya saja. Jessie sedang sibuk. Boleh aku tahu, kau siapa?"_

"Aku, Kim Yesung. Temannya Jessica."

"_Ah! Jadi kau Kim Yesung. Aku David Choi, suaminya Jessica."_ Keterkejutan Yesung belum juga hilang, malah ditambah dengan kebenaran tentang Jessica yang sudah menikah dan dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini. "Ne? Kapan kalian menikah?"

"_1 Minggu lalu." _ Yesung memegangi dadanya. _"Oppa~" _Yesung jelas mendengarnya, itu suara Jessica yang sedang memanggil sang suami dengan manja.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara Jessica terdengar, menggantikan David Choi. "Jessica-ya." Panggil Yesung.

"_Ne. Ada apa oppa? Ah! Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku sudah menikah."_

"Gwenchana. Bisa kita bertemu di caffee biasa? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"_Aku.. Sedang tidak berada di Seoul. Aku kembali ke Amerika beberapa minggu lalu. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak memberitahu oppa." _Yesung meremas dadanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa 2 orang itu pergi tanpa mengabarinya apapun? _"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau dan Kyuhyun akan menikah?"_

Yesung bungkam. Dadanya berdebar menyakitkan. Airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini."

"_Ne. Terima kasih juga atas semuanya." _Kepala Yesung tertunduk. "Jessica-ya. Besok malam aku akan menikah dengan Siwon. Aku harap, jika kau tidak sibuk. Datanglah ke pesta pernikahanku, ne."

"_Ah! Chukkaeyo.. Akhirnya Kim Yesung menikah juga. Akan aku usahakan untuk datang. Kirim alamatnya lewat pesan, okay!?"_

"Um. Aku tutup dulu ne. Bye!" Yesung meletakkan ponselnya, lalu berbaring di atas _bed_. Meringkuk disana. Ada banyak alasan yang mengharuskan ia menangis, namun entah kenapa. Airmata tidak bisa mengalir, melainkan hanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yesung menatap undangan pernikahan disamping dirinya. Harusnya pernikahan adalah hal yang membahagiakan, kenapa ia malah menjadi sedih seperti ini?

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Angin malam dimusim dingin berhembus. Bintang-bintang nampak banyak memenuhi langit ditemani sang bulan yang penuh. Malam yang indah dimusim dingin, salju sepertinya tidak akan turun malam ini. Saat yang pas untuk menggelar upacara pernikahan.

Taman besar disebuah mansion terlihat penuh kursi yang semakin lama semakin banyak yang menduduki. Sebagian orang terlihat hanya berdiri sambil mengamati sekeliling taman indah dengan banyak lampu berwarna-warni tersebut, ada juga yang bercengkrama bersama kerabat, teman bisnis, dan lain-lain sambil memegang gelas minuman.

_Namja_ itu masih berada disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan baju-baju dan alat _make up_, ia duduk didepan meja rias bersama seorang penata yang sibuk mendandani wajahnya bak ia seorang _yeoja_.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap sang penata rias kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendiri. Lelaki manis itu terlihat semakin manis dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang senada dengan sepatunya. Rambutnya yang biasa acak-acakan kini telah dirapikan, masih dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya.

Tangan Yesung terangkat untuk menusap lipstick dibibirnya. Meskipun tipis, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia lalu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rona merah hasil _blush on_ berwarna pink menghiasi pipi bulatnya.

"Kenapa dihapus?" Yesung yang hendak menghapus _blush on_ sontak mendongak memandang kearah berdirinya seorang _yeoja_ ditemani _namja_ tampan disebelahnya. "Jessica?" Pekik Yesung girang. Ia berdiri untuk menghampiri _yeoja_ yang menggunakan gaun berwarna merah itu.

"Oppa, bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Pinta Jessica pada suaminya. "Kenapa?" Tanya David Choi heran. "Aku takut kau menyukai Yesung." Ucap Jessica setengah kesal. Bagaimanapun Yesung terlalu cantik malam ini. Siapa saja yang melihatnya mungkin tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkam _namja_ yang akan menikah ini.

Sudah manis, imut, cantik pula. Kemungkinan besar semua _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ akan tergila-gila melihat Yesung.

David Choi keluar setelah melirik sekilas kearah Yesung. Benar kata Jessica, kemungkinan besar jika ia berlama-lama disini maka dapat dipastikan Jessica akan diceraikan. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Jessica langsung. Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Aku bahagia, walau tidak sepenuhnya." Yesung mengajak Jessica duduk disofa yang ada disana.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau penerbangan dari Amerika ke Korea sangat cepat, aku kira kau tidak akan sempat datang." Jessica terkekeh lalu memukul pelan lengan Yesung. "Setelah kau menelpon waktu itu, aku langsung membeli tiket untuk ke Korea. Padahal juga, aku baru sampai 3 jam yang lalu, digunakan untuk membeli baju dan langsung kesini."

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih sudah membuang waktumu yang berharga untukku."

"Melihatmu menikah dan menangis bahagia dialtar jauh lebih berharga." Jawab Jessica. Apakah semudah itu untuk _move on_ dari Yesung? Jawabannya tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jessica masih memiliki _sedikit _rasa untuk Yesung. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai suaminya. Ia sangat mencintai David Choi.

"Apa kau mengundang Kyuhyun juga?" Yesung menghela napas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana tanpa memberiku kabar. Setelah itu ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku merasa Kyuhyun sengaja pergi dariku karena dia sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Siwon dulu. Juga, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak membuang jam pemberian Siwon, hanya menyimpannya dariku, berjaga-jaga kalau jam itu sangat penting." Yesung terkekeh. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

"Aku tahu aku sangat serakah. Seharusnya aku mempertahankan satu diantara keduanya. Asal kau tahu Jessica-ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menerima Siwon. Aku sudah menolaknya. Dan alasan aku menolak Siwon adalah karena aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Tapi, aku berpikir, jika aku menolak Siwon namun ternyata aku tidak juga menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Aku akan kembali merasa kehilangan. Maka dari itu, aku terpaksa menerima Siwon." Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah basah karena airmata. Seluruh _make up_nya hancur.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin mencari Kyuhyun dan menolak Siwon?" Yesung mengagguk. "Aku memang mencintai Siwon. Hanya saja aku merasa cintaku pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon itu berbeda. Perasaan cintaku ke Siwon itu hanya seperti rasa ingin berbagi, melindungi, dan layaknya seperti cinta seorang teman ke teman. Sedangkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, aku merasa ingin memilikinya, aku merasa mencintainya, aku merasa serakah jika bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan tanpa aku sadari, aku merasa cemburu ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdua dengan Seohyun, atau Kyuhyun yang sangat senang ketika membicarakan Seohyun."

Jessica menepuk pundak Yesung, ia kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Jika dilihat dari sisi pandangnya. Semua ini memang salah Yesung, bisa-bisanya Yesung mengabaikan orang sebaik Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya Yesung terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun saat mereka masih bersama. Jika dilihat, semua memang salah Yesung.

"Yesung. Saranku, kau jangan menganggap Siwon hanya sebagai pelampiasan dan pelarianmu. Anggaplah dia selayaknya orang yang sangat kau cintai. Jangan sampai kau berbuat bodoh dan kau akan kehilangan lagi. Teruslah yakinkan dirimu kalau kau bahagia bersama Siwon. Siwon itu orang yang baik. Jangan kecewakan dia. Jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama dua kali." Yesung mengusap wajahnya. Kata-kata Jessica ada benarnya juga.

"Terima kasih, Jessica-ya. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Kau selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Harus dengan apa aku membalas semua itu?" Jessica tersenyum melihat Yesung mulai bangkit. "Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia. Terus tersenyum layaknya orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Itulah balasan yang aku inginkan."

Yesung menatap mata Jessica. Bisakah ia berjanji? "Ya. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Jessie~" David membuka pintu ruangan merasa mereka berdua terlalu lama berada didalam sana. Jessica berdiri. "Cucilah mukamu. Apa kau mau pengantin pria merasa kecewa karena pengantin wanitanya berantakan?" Goda Jessica nakal sebelum pergi menyusul David.

Kedua pasangan itu pergi, mungkin ikut berbaur dengan tamu-tamu undangan yang lain. Yesung menghela napas, ia berjalan menuju meja rias dan kembali duduk disana. Ia mengamati wajahnya. Seluruh _make up_ yang sudah ditata bagus diwajahnya mendadak jadi berantakan karena airmata.

Yesung mengambil tissue, menyapu seluruh wajahnya yang terasa lengket. Tanpa _make up _pun ia kelihatan sempurna.

"Yesung." Pintu terbuka. Mr. Kim terlihat disana. Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Ne, appa?"

"Kajja. Pengantin priamu sudah menunggu," Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Ayahnya diambang pintu. "Apa aku mengecewakan appa?" Mr. Kim berjalan beriringan dengan anaknya. Ia menatap Yesung lalu menggeleng.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Meski agak kecewa di awal. Tapi, yang terpenting dalam hidup setiap orang tua adalah melihat anaknya bahagia." Senyuman Yesung semakin lebar. Hei! Lihatlah. Ayahnya saja sudah bisa menerima semua ini.

100 orang tamu undangan memenuhi taman, menatap kearah yang sama. Dimana Kim Yesung yang berjalan anggun didampingi Mr. Kim, menuju tempat dimana Choi Siwon berdiri menunggu.

Sesampainya didepan Siwon, Mr. Kim menyerahkan tangan anak satu-satunya kepada Siwon. "Jagalah anak kami, bahagiakan dia." Ucap Mr. Kim sebelum menyingkir kesamping.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. Berdiri berdampingan menghadap sang pastur yang mulai memberikan doa-doa pada mereka. Yesung menatap Siwon, mereka berdua bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum.

Hingga kata 'Aku bersedia' terucap dari bibir keduanya, dilanjutkan dengan acara pemakaian cincin, tanda bahwa mereka saling terikat dan saling memiliki. Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman manis. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

Yesung menangis _bahagia_ ditengah semua itu.

**To Be Continue**


	11. Choice

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

"Selamat tidur, baby." Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum menarik _namja_ kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Yesung tersenyum manis, ia semakin menggelamkan tubuhnya dipelukan Choi Siwon. Telinganya ia tempelkan pada dada bidang nan kokoh milik sang suami.

Tidak terasa satu tahun berlalu. Seluruh waktunya itu ia habiskan bersama Siwon, dan mungkin selama beberapa tahun kedepan atau mungkin sampai ia mati, hanya Choi Siwon yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Setiap hari ia melihat orang yang sama, ia memang tidak bosan karena Siwon bukanlah orang yang membosankan. Ia merasa aman bersama Siwon meski mereka tinggal disebuah tanah kosong nan besar dan jauh dari keramaian.

Ia dan Siwon tinggal disebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman belakang yang sangat luas, disana ada kolam renang, rumah untuk anjing-anjing peliharaan Yesung, dan kebun penuh bunga-bunga. Yesung merasa senang, ia mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan di satu tahun bersama Siwon. Dan ia berpikir bahwa kehidupannya dimasa depan akan tambah menyenangkan.

Setiap _weekend_ mereka akan berlibur, entah itu kepantai, ke taman, ke wahana bermain atau sekadar mengunjungi orang tua mereka di Seoul. Setiap hari-hari Yesung dipenuhi akan kehangatan cinta Siwon, tak seharipun ia absen tersenyum karena ulah suaminya. Siwon adalah sosok suami yang baik, idaman semua orang. Bahkan ketika sedang sibuk, Siwon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Yesung. Bukankah Siwon sangat, _care_!?

Seharusnya Yesung merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia karena bisa menikah dengan Siwon. Ia memang merasa beruntung, hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Perasaan sama yang menetap didalam hatinya sejak dulu. Yaitu kosong.

Choi Yesung merasakan kekosongan yang tidak berujung. Setiap Siwon pergi bekerja ia hanya duduk diam melamun di taman belakang rumahnya, menghadap kekolam renang dan merenung. Seperti itu sampai ia merasa lelah untuk duduk, barulah Yesung akan berdiri dan pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan Siwon makanan.

Kosong. Hampa. Bersalah. Kata itu tercetak jelas dengan huruf tebal didalam kepala maupun hatinya. Entah alasan hampa untuk apa, karena apa. Yesung juga tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kenapa hatinya merasa hampa.

Yang jelas. Sebagian dari ingatannya berkata. Karena seseorang.

Yesung menggeleng kecil lalu terkekeh. _'Seseorang?' _Bathinnya bertanya lirih. _'Seseorang siapa?' _Lanjutnya lagi.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart**_

_**.**_

"Wonnie, sudah pagi." Yesung mengecup bibir Siwon, alarm paling ampuh untuk membangunkan sang suami.

Pagi dimulai seperti biasa. Dari Yesung yang membangunkan Siwon, menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya mandi, membuka gorden jendela, merapikan tempat tidur, menyediakan perlengkapan untuk Siwon pergi kekantor, dan membuatkan suaminya itu sarapan.

"Pagi, baby." Siwon masuk keruang makan dan memberikan ciuman dikening Yesung. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu waffle, apa kau suka itu?"

"Apapun yang kau buatkan untukku, aku pasti suka." Siwon menyesap cocoa yang memenuhi _mug_ berwarna putihnya.

1 tahun bersama dan memasak untuk Siwon membuat Yesung terbiasa dan akhirnya pandai dalam hal itu. Tidak ada lagi istilah keasinan atau kurang asin. Sekarang semua terasa pas. Beruntunglah Siwon yang memiliki istri seperti Yesung, sudah manis pandai memasak pula.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang larut. Sebaiknya nanti kau tidur duluan saja, ne. Jangan menungguku." Yesung tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk. "Eum. Jangan sampai kelelahan,"

"Lelahku juga akan hilang kalau sudah melihatmu," Siwon mengunyah wafflenya sambil mengulum senyum. Wajah merah Yesung adalah yang terbaik bagi penglihatannya. "Wonnie, jangan menggodaku." Ucap Yesung manja membuat Siwon semakin gemas.

Siwon memasukan potongan terakhir waffle kemulutnya, lalu meminum habis seluruh cocoa didalam _mug _hingga tak bersisa. "Aku berangkat dulu, ne." Kembali Siwon mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir Yesung.

"Hati-hati, Wonnie!" Pesan Yesung sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di ruang tengah. Yesung segera mengambil lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawabnya tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon. Orang diseberang sana diam, tidak menjawab selama hampir satu menit. "Yeoboseyo? Ada orang?" Tanya Yesung lagi merasa tidak ada yang merespon.

"Aku akan menutupnya jika kau terus diam." Ucap Yesung akhirnya, merasa kesal karena tidak ada jawaban apapun. "Hello?"

"Ini aku. Sudah sangat lama, ya!?" Ujar orang itu cepat. Yesung tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia merasa sangat terkejut. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar. Jujur saja, ia merindukan sang pemilik suara.

'_Apa hidupmu baik-baik saja? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan? Dimana kau sekarang?' _Sebelum Yesung bisa bertanya airmatanya mengalir. Saat airmatanya jatuh seperti ini, kenangan-kenangan kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya terasa beku. Lidahnya kelu.

"_Chukkaeyo! Mian aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Kau tahu? Aku sangat sibuk_ _sekarang."_ Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sana. _"Selamat Kim Yesung! Choi Yesung. Aku_ _turut berbahagia."_ Kyuhyun tertawa sumbang.

Sekarang, malah Yesung yang tak dapat berkata-kata. Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan. _Ya_

"_Omong-omong. Aku sudah memenuhi janjimu, bukan!? Melepaskanmu. Ya, aku sudah melakukan itu. Dan sekarang kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat bahagia, aku juga sudah memenuhi semua janjiku. Terima kasih Yesung-ah." _Yesung tidak dapat berkata apapun, ia masih merasa sangat terkejut. Dadanya juga masih berdebar kencang.

"_Awalnya aku ragu meninggalkanmu, tapi, aku merasa melepasmu adalah jalan terbaik,"_ Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian. _'Apa jika kita memulainya lagi, kita akan bahagia? Kyuhyun?' _Bathin Yesung lirih.

"_APPA~~!" _Yesung tertegun. Suara anak kecil. Telinganya masih bagus, ia yakin itu, dan yang barusan ia dengar adalah suara anak kecil. _'Itu suara siapa? Apa kau sudah menikah, Kyuhyun-ah?'_

"_Kyuhyun-ah!" _Kemudian ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil Kyuhyun, sepertinya wanita itu berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun berada. _"Sudah dulu ne, Yesung." _Panggilan terputus. Menyisakan Yesung yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

Ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan, tanyakan, namun nyatanya? Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Menyedihkan, bukan?

"Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.." Lirih Yesung berkali-kali sambil mendekap ponselnya.

_**::**_

_**Kita berjanji untuk saling bahagia.**_

_**Dulu kita sangat bahagia.**_

_**Apa sekarang? Kau bahagia?**_

_**::**_

"APPA!" Anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun itu merengek manja pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, ia mendapati sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang Ayah, Ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil sang Ibu melihat Kyuhyun hanya melongo sambil memegangi ponsel. "Sudah dulu ne, Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung mematikan panggilan tadi, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya kedalam jubah berwarna putihnya.

"Apa keadaan Eun Gi memburuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir pada kepala keluarga Song. "Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Kami kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyembuhkan penyakit Eun Gi." Jawab sang ayah.

"Ne. Jadi kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Ya. Disana masih banyak pekerjaan. Tapi ketika liburan kami akan kesini," Balas Jong Ki yang merupakan ayah Eun Gi dan juga teman Kyuhyun semasa SMA.

"Sering-seringlah main kerumahku arra!?" Kyuhyun mendekati Eun Gi dan mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. "Ne! Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat merindukan Kyu Oppa dan anak-anak anjing dirumah Oppa!" Pekik anak perempuan bernama lengkap Song Eun Gi tersebut dengan gaya khas anak-anak. Song Ji Eun tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Ji Eun –Ibu Eun Gi sambil membungkuk sopan. "Ya, terima kasih kembali." Kyuhyun balas membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Annyeong!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga kecil tersebut.

Keluarga Song memasuki mobil. Lalu menginjak gas pelan meninggalkan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua berwarna putih. Didepan bangunan tersebut tertulis, Klinik Dokter Cho.

Kyuhyun menatap jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ternyata masih pukul 10.

"Dokter Cho! Asma anakku kambuh! Tolong!" Kyuhyun segera membantu seorang Ibu yang menggendong anaknya. Anak lelaki tersebut nampak kesusahan untuk bernapas.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Musim gugur yang indah kembali datang. Musim yang paling Yesung sukai di antara ke-4 musim lainnya. Dimusim gugur ia dapat melihat daun pepohonan yang sudah menguning berguguran memenuhi jalan setepak disebuah taman, ketika ia menginjaknya maka suara daun kering akan terdengar.

Yesung suka musim gugur. Sekaligus membencinya. Karena setelah musim gugur maka akan datang musim dingin yang akan mengingatkannya kembali pada insiden 1 tahun lalu. Dimana Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Baby, apa yang kau lihat?" Siwon datang lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Aniya. Bukankah langit itu sangat bagus, Wonnie?" Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit sangat biru tanpa sedikitpun awan menghiasi.

"Benar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Boleh aku tahu apa?" Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Yang mengganggu pikiranku itu kau. Setiap aku melakukan apapun selalu saja kau yang ada dalam otakku, aku sungguh merasa terganggu." Ucap Yesung seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baby, menurutmu. Takdir itu apa?" Siwon meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Yesung yang berada dipembatas besi dibalkon lantai dua. "Takdir? Menurutku. Sesuatu yang sudah direncakan Tuhan pada setiap makhluk hidup." Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi. Apakah aku bertemu dan akhirnya menikah denganmu adalah bagian dari... Takdir juga?" Kini Yesung yang mengangguk membenarnya pertanyaan Siwon barusan.

Angin berhembus kencang, berhasil menerbangkan surai kedua makhluk itu. Awan hitam mulai berkumpul menutupi sinar matahari dan birunya langit. Sepertinya hujan akan turun deras.

"Kau suka hujan, Wonnie?" Mata Yesung tertuju pada rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi taman rumah mereka, membuat bunga-bunga dikebun kesayangannya ikut basah serta berayun kesana-kemari karena tiupan angin.

Yesung dapat melihat anak-anak anjing kesayangannya ketakutan dan masuk kedalam rumah anjing yang sudah ia belikan. "Hujan? Tidak juga. Apa kau suka?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab.

"_Yesung-ah. Kau suka hujan?" Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Yesung, ikut mengamati gerimis diluar jendela, yang perlahan semakin deras. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Ucap Yesung malas. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil._

"_Aku suka hujan. Sangat suka. Aku suka ketika bau daratan bertemu dengan air. Bau basah yang sangat menenangkan. Percayalah, ketika kau mencium aroma seperti ini. Maka aku sedang merindukanmu, tidak hanya merindukanmu, memikirkanmu juga." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dari samping._

"_Ketika hujan, aku sangat suka memandanginya seperti ini. Dan membayangkan aku berada ditengah sana. Membiarkan tubuhku terguyur dan akhirnya basah." Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar berisik._

"Ya. Aku sangat suka hujan. Aku sungguh sangat menyukainya." Jawab Yesung kemudian setelah lama diam. _'Karena saat hujan, Kyuhyun akan merindukanku.'_

"Sungguh!? Aku kira kau tidak menyukai dan takut dengan hujan."

'_Apa sekarang kau sedang memikirkanku? Kyu?'_

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menatap langit kelabu. Ia terkurung dikliniknya ditengah badai hujan seperti ini. Ia mendesah lalu mendudukan diri disebuah bangku didepan jendela, mengamati setiap rintik hujan yang mengenai pepohonan.

Sudah satu tahun ia lalui tanpa kehadiran Yesung. Meski begitu, ia merasa sangat bahagia walau tidak sepenuhnya. Ia bahagia karena semua cita-citanya untuk membantu menyembuhkan penyakit setiap orang terkabul. Memang ini yang ia mau, membuka klinik sendiri disebuah pedesaan kecil jauh dari kota.

Penduduk didesa ini tidak lebih dari 3000 jiwa. Desa yang sangat nyaman dan tenang. Udara yang masih segar khas desa yang dekat dengan gunung. Banyak pepohonan dan sungai-sungai yang mengaliri sawah.

Rumahnya berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari kliniknya. Ia membangun klinik ini diatas sebuah tanah yang sudah ia beli, semua dana tersebut ia dapat dari hasil menabung selama bertahun-tahun yang tadinya mau ia gunakan sebagai biaya pernikahan. Namun karena tidak jadi menikah, Kyuhyun memutuskan memakai semua uang itu untuk membangun bangunan yang sekarang ia tempati dan juga sebuah rumah.

Selama satu tahun ia hidup dalam kenangan, tidak sedikitpun ia melupakan kenangan-kenangan itu, sekecil apapun.

Kyuhyun berpikir, apakah ia tetap bisa hidup jika semua kenangannya dengan Yesung terlupakan? Jawabannya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau melupakan apalagi menghapus semua tentang Yesung, sesakit apapun itu. Ia tetap tidak ingin melupakannya. Dan ia mungkin akan mati jika semua kenangan tentang Yesung menghilang dari otaknya, walau sejujurnya, ia ingin melupakan Yesung.

Kyuhyun ingin menghapus Yesung, namun ia juga masih ingin mengenangnya. Perasaan itulah yang selalu berkecamuk didadanya. Hari inipun masih sama seperti hari kemarin dan mungkin besok juga seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang selalu memikirkan Yesung.

Kyuhyun ingin mencoba membenci Yesung dengan cara mengingat semua hal buruk yang telah Yesung lakukan padanya, ia merasa melupakan Yesung adalah sebuah keharusan, mengingat mereka sudah berpisah dan tak mungkin lagi dapat bersama. Namun Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya hancur mendapati ia yang tidak dapat membenci Yesung.

Hari-hari yang sama telah ia lalui. Penuh dengan rasa sengsara yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Ia ingin kembali melihat Yesung, menyentuh Yesung, dan memeluk tubuh hangat lelaki itu. Namun ia bisa apa? Untuk sekadar melepon Yesung saja dadanya sudah berebar hebat, tangannya bergetar, bahkan ia berkeringat dingin. Bukankah itu aneh?

Kyuhyun terkekeh, betapa bodohnya ia jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Yesung.

"Yesung," Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, kembali terfokus pada dahan pohon yang berayun-ayun ditiupi angin.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Pagi dimusim gugur tahun ini nampak seperti biasa, sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Suasana terlihat tenang, burung-burung terbang bebas mengelilingi luasnya langit. Matahari bersinar cerah, membuat siapa saja silau jika menatapnya.

**Ting. Tung. **Suara bel memecahkan kesunyian disebuah kediaman berlantai dua.

Yesung mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan tangannya yang kotor bekas memasak. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu utama untuk membukanya. **Klek **dan ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ berdiri disana.

"Seohyun!?" Seru Yesung kaget. Sudah hampir 1 tahun lamanya Seohyun tidak berkunjung kerumah mereka.

Seohyun tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" Tanyanya.

Seohyun duduk diruang tamu bersama Siwon, sedangkan Yesung berada didapur setelah mengantarkan minuman untuk kedua orang itu. Siwon tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Seohyun kesini, bukannya ia tidak suka. Hanya saja, terasa aneh, seharusnyakan Seohyun datang bersama Donghae. Tapi, sudahlah!

"Bagaimana rumah tanggamu?" Seohyun menatap Siwon. "Baik-baik saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Apa Yesung ada berbicara sesuatu padamu? Maksudku, tentang sesuatu." Siwon menggeleng. Lalu menatap Seohyun bingung. "Ada sesuatu yang berusaha Yesung tutupi dariku?" Tanyanya balik.

Seohyun menunduk. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong. "Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Bahkan sebelum kalian menikah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku bungkam."

"Apa itu!?"

"Tentang hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun, atau kau biasa memanggilnya Dokter Cho." Siwon nampak tenang. Tidak kaget sedikitpun. Ekpresi wajahnya santai. "Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan Yesung sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tapi kau tahu? Selama Yesung hidup bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung dingin pada Kyuhyun, sikapnya acuh tak acuh. Bahkan Yesung lebih sering mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Yang ada dipikiran Yesung saat bersama Kyuhyun hanya kau."

Siwon tersenyum miring. Firasatnya benar, kan? Ia merasa kalau Yesung menutupi sesuatu darinya. Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Memaksa Yesung mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan mengaku?

"Lalu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Seohyun. "Entalah. Aku hanya takut kalau Yesung mengatakan yang 'aneh-aneh'." Siwon menggeleng. Selama hidup bersama Yesung, Yesungnya terlihat baik-baik saja dan sangat senang.

"Ah. Ya. Tepat dihari pernikahan kalian. Sebenarnya pernikahan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun juga direncanakan hari itu. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih pergi, menyerahkan Yesung padamu, dan membebaskannya. Kyuhyun merasa Yesung bersamamu adalah yang terbaik," Siwon menghela napas, menunduk dan pikirannya berlarian.

"Apa Yesung mencintai Kyuhyun?" Gumam Siwon, Seohyun nampak ragu sebelum menjawab. "Aku jujur saja. Detik-detik terakhir Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan Yesung. Sikap Yesung berubah, Yesung baik pada Kyuhyun dan sering bersikap manis."

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak berniat selingkuh, kan?" Yesung datang. Kedua pipinya mengembung lucu, tangannya juga ia lipat didepan dada.

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih punya Donghae yang tentunya lebih tampan dari suamimu ini." Teriak Seohyun tak terima. Siwon sontak membulatkan matanya, sementara Yesung terkekeh. "Iya, aku akui Donghae sangat tampan. Tapi tetap saja, karena Wonnie suamiku, dia adalah yang tertampan."

"Apa? Jadi, jika aku bukan suamimu. Aku tidak tampan, begitu?" Yesung mendudukan dirinya disamping Siwon, ia kembali tertawa. "Bukan. Ah! Terserahmulah." Ucapnya menyerah.

"Seohyun.. Kapan kau dan Donghae menikah?" Tanya Yesung mengalihkan perhatian, sementara Siwon melotot kearah lelaki itu sejak tadi. "Eum, tepatnya belum ditentukan. Tapi yang pasti di tahun depan,"

"Ooohhh! Aku akan datang dan memberikan kalian hadiah pernikahan yang bagus." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Seohyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, keperluanku sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang dulu," Seohyun berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan baju kemudian menghambil tas kecil yang ia letakan di atas meja.

"Secepat itu? Apa kau tidak mau makan siang bersama kami?" Tanya Yesung kaget. "Aniya. Aku ada janji dengan Hae Oppa siang ini." Siwon ikut berdiri melihat istrinya berdiri. "Yasudah. Maaf mengganggu," Seohyun membungkuk sopan.

Ketiga manusia itu berjalan menuju pintu utama, lalu membiarkan Seohyun pergi dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Hening, entah kenapa Yesung merasa canggung. Siwon tidak banyak bicara, dan ia yakin. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Siwon.

"Wonnie," Panggil Yesung pelan, Siwon menoleh, mereka bertatapan sejenak. "Eum, apa kau marah!?" Tanya Yesung takut-takut. "Hei! Untuk apa aku marah? Marah karena apa!?" Siwon tertawa keras, bukannya membuat Yesung tenang, justru sebaliknya. _Namja_ itu terlihat ketakutan karena sikap tidak biasa Siwon.

"Apa Seohyun ada mengatakan sesuatu?" Siwon tidak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Yesung dan menutup pintu secara kasar, bunyi gedebum nyaring menggema diruang tamu. Yesung diam, menunduk tidak berani menatap Siwon. Ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Katakan, Yesung-ah! Siapa yang lebih kau cintai? Aku atau NAMJA ITU?" Mata Yesung membulat, dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepala dan pandangan mereka langsung bertemu. Mata Siwon terlihat terbakar api kemarahan.

"N-namja? Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. "Cho Kyuhyun.. Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Bentak Siwon kesal. Yesung memundurkan langkahnya, tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Siwon terasa semakin sakit.

"Hubunganku dengannya sudah tidak ada Siwon-ah! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA lagi. Jikapun aku masih mencintainya, kenapa sampai sekarang aku bersamamu?" Suara Yesung meninggi. Ia tidak suka dituduh yang macam-macam.

"Coba jelaskan. Kenapa waktu itu kau menolakku? Saat pertama aku melamarmu? Kau menolak bukan? Apa alasanmu?" Tekan Siwon, dadanya berdebar penuh amarah.

"Itu. Aku," Yesung mengigit bibirnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Mungkinkah ia menjawab, karena ingin mencari Cho Kyuhyun? Bodoh! Siwon akan semakin marah padanya. Namun, jika ia tidak menjawab? Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya? Mebantingnya? Atau, melemparkannya kekolam renang dari lantai 2?

"Huh? Apa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Ah. Jangan-jangan semua ini ada hubungannya? Kyuhyun pergi tepat disaat aku kembali mengingatmu, sebenarnya kau mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi karena Kyuhyun sudah pergi, kau terpaksa menerimaku, bukan? Dan juga, alasanmu menolakku saat itu. Sebenarnya kau ingin mencari Cho Kyuhyun? Iya? Apa aku benar?" Yesung menggeleng, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Jangan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, Choi Siwon. Aku mencintaimu! Dan yang aku cintai itu hanya KAU! Alasan aku menolak waktu itu karena aku bingung, aku belum berpikir dengan baik."

"AH! Jadi kau mengaku!? Kau bingung memutuskan meninggalkanku atau tetap bersama Cho Kyuhyun, begitu? Dan menganggap telah salah karena memilih denganku?" **PLAK **Tanpa rasa kasihan Yesung menampar pipi Siwon dengan tangan kirinya. Pipi kanan lelaki itu memerah, seketika Siwon langsung diam.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengorbankan Kyuhyun? Kau pikir karena apa aku mau bersamamu? SEMUA KARENA CHO KYUHYUN. Aku mengorbankan Kyuhyun demi bersamamu, aku bersamamu juga karena Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, Siwon-ah!" Yesung menghentakkan tangannya sendiri hingga lepas dari genggaman Siwon.

"JADI SEBENARNYA YANG KAU CINTAI ITU KYUHYUN!? BUKAN AKU? BEGITU? LALU KENAPA KAU MAU BERSAMAKU?" Siwon berteriak hingga suaranya menggema memenuhi setiap penjuru ruangan. "IYA! KAU BENAR. YANG AKU CINTAI ADALAH KYUHYUN. HANYA KYUHUN. KAU TAHU? AKU BERSAMAMU ATAS KEHENDAK KYUHYUN." Yesung balas berteriak. Airmata menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit, Siwon meneriakinya, dan ia yang balas meneriaki serta menampar Siwon.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Seohyun? Tidak. Yesung sudah tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Dan semua terjadi sekarang. Ia semakin merasa kalut.

"Tapi sungguh, aku juga mencintamu, Siwon-ah! Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Aku Yesung, tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai, kakinya terasa lemas. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua mata Siwon, mata yang biasanya memandangnya penuh dengan cinta kali ini berbeda, Siwon melihatnya dengan penuh kebencian serta kemarahan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Ucap Siwon sebelum meninggalkan Yesung.

Lelaki kecil itu semakin terisak keras, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri serta berteriak seperti orang frustasi. Sementara Siwon mengurung dirinya didalam kamar, menyandarkan tubuhnya didaun pintu dan menekuk kedua lututnya, berusaha tidak mendengar teriakan Yesung dengan cara menutup kedua telinga.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~  
.**_

Yesung membuka kedua matanya, masih terasa berat. Ia merasakan dingin dan kerasnya lantai. Yang pertama ia lihat saat pandangannya sudah jelas adalah ruang tengah, gorden-gorden jendela terbuka, sehingga ia bisa melihat burung-burung yang bertengger didahan pohon.

Yesung menghela napas lemah, berarti ia tertidur setelah pertengkarannya dengan Siwon kemarin. Tapi, kemana _namja_ itu sekarang? Apa masih tidur dikamar? Atau sudah berangkat kerja?

Pikirannya berlarian. Apa kemarin ia sangat salah dan terlihat jahat dimata Siwon? Sehingga lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya lagi, membiarkan ia tertidur dilantai yang dingin tanpa selimut? Ah. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini.

Yesung berdiri, punggungnya terasa pegal. Lalu Yesung memutar lehernya kekiri kekanan. Sangat sakit.

"Bodoh," Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum getir. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, membukanya dan mendapati kamar itu kosong. _Bed_ terlihat sangat rapih seperti tidak ada yang meniduri. _'Apa Siwon pergi saat aku masih tidur?' _Bathin Yesung penasaran.

Apakah ia akan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi setelah mendapat dan memberikan luka? Hei! Kenapa Kim Yesung itu sangat egois, mentang-mentang banyak yang mencintainya lalu ia dapat berbuat semena-mena.

Yesung terkekeh. Menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia dapat mengontrol emosi agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang dua kali. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Apa Siwon juga akan meninggalkannya dirumah ini? Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?" Tanpa sadar Yesung menempelkan benda persegi berwarna putih itu setelah menyentuh tombol hijau, memanggil nama seseorang. _'Yesung?' _Kaget orang yang mendapat telpon.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, dimana kau?" Bibir Yesung melengkung keatas. Apa ia berniat selingkuh? _'A-Aku.. Di- Ah. Kita bertemu di Hangang park saja? Bagaimana?' _

"Baiklah. Jam 1 siang, okay!?" Senyuman Yesung semakin lebar. _'Okay. Aku tunggu,_' Panggilan terputus. Entah apa yang berada dipikiran Kim Yesung. Semua terasa aneh.

"Siapa yang lebih aku cintai, eoh!?" Mata Yesung menatap kosong kearah tembok putih kamarnya. Cairan bening menetes yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Siwon," Gumam Yesung, kemudian ia tertawa. Tawa aneh yang terdengar sumbang.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Tepat pukul 1 siang. _Hangang_ _Park_ terlihat sepi, kursi-kursi panjang dibawah pohon maupun yang terletak dipinggiran sungai Han terlihat hanya beberapa yang menduduki, sisanya kosong.

Angin berhembus pelan, daun-daun pohon yang masih berada didahan pohon berguguran karenanya. Alam siap menyambut datangnya musim penuh kepingan salju, dan membuat dahan pohon yang sudah gundul tadi menjadi tempat berkumpulnya sang es putih.

Lelaki itu duduk sambil sesekali melihat kesekitar, tidak fokus. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku, sementara dua kancing atas kemeja tidak ia kancingkan, membiarkan sedikit dadanya terlihat. Sungguh, ia tidak seperti seorang Dokter sekarang. Gaya rambut yang biasa rapi, kini sudah terlihat diacak-acak. Kacamata yang biasa membingkai matanya sudah hilang.

Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas beberapa kali, berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hari pertama ia kembali bertemu dengan Kim Yesung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ia ingin memberikan kesan berbeda pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sampai sekarang masih sangat ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap siluet seorang pria kecil berjalan santai kearahnya, lelaki itu mengenakan jins hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan pendek. Rambut hitamnya nampak bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dadanya terasa semakin berdebar kencang. Yesung memandang kearah Kyuhyun, ia hanya tersenyum.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis, hingga kini Yesung tepat berada didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh kecil lelaki itu. "Bogosipheo." Bisik Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum, Kyuhyun masih sama. Masih seperti dulu.

"Bogosipheosseo?" Tanya Yesung geli. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yesung-ah!"

Mereka berdua duduk diam, hanya memandang kearah langit. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati dan perasaan masing-masing kecuali Tuhan.

Yesung diam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Bagaimana hidupmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, masih memandang kearah yang sama.

"Sangat baik. Kau?" Terdengar helaan napas. "Aku sangat bahagia," Kyuhyun memutuskan menyudahi aksinya menatap langit, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku? Mendadak sekali." Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Dan juga, aku merindukanmu. Kyuhyun-ah!"

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berdebar keras hingga ia merasa tulang rusuknya akan segera patah. Apa Yesung menggombalinya sekarang? Hei! Aneh sekali.

"Sungguh? Apa yang membuatmu merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. "Aku merindukan suara yang pertama kali aku dengar saat bangun tidur. Aku merindukan wajah yang pertama aku lihat saat aku membuka mata dipagi hari. Aku merindukan orang yang membuka pagiku dan menutup malamku. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Tanpa alasan."

Yesung menjawab dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya juga terasa kosong. "Jika aku mengatakan, aku ingin kembali padamu? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun merasa mendapat tinjuan keras dipipinya, namun bukannya sakit, tapi malah menyenangkan.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, mendapati wajah tampan itu nampak sangat terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Setelah kau pergi, aku baru sadar. Jika aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sangat takut kehilanganmu. Selama bersama Siwon yang aku pikirkan hanya kau!" Mata Kyuhyun masih setengah membulat.

"Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau tahu. Waktu kau ingin bertemu denganku di jembatan Banpo? Aku sangat berharap yang datang itu adalah kau. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan Siwon!?" Ucap Yesung histeris. Airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku terpaksa menerima ajakan Siwon untuk menikah. Aku percaya suatu saat aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu. Tapi ternyata. Aku merasa lelah... Kau jahat, Kyuhyun-ah!" Tangan mungil Yesung beralih mencengkram baju depan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya disana, dan menangis. Tidak peduli baju Kyuhyun jadi basah atau wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut.

"Kau masih mencintaiku'kan? Iya kan? Jawab Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan hanya diam.." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakan agar tidak keluar. "Aku percaya kau masih mencintaiku, Kyuhyun!" Seru Yesung kemudian.

"Jangan bodoh, Yesung-ah! Kau mau lari dari Siwon hanya karena kau tidak mencintainya sebesar kau mencintai aku!? Begitu?" Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Kau bertengkar dengan Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengangkat kepala Yesung.

Kali ini Yesung diam. Tidak segera menjawab. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari baju Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Pergilah. Bukannya kau bilang kebahagiaanmu adalah Siwon? Lalu kenapa kau malah pergi padaku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. Kyu, dulu aku labil. Aku bersalah. Aku menyesal." Kyuhyun mendecih lalu memutar tubuhnya, duduk membelakangi Yesung. "Pergi! Aku sudah muak bersamamu. 2 tahun itu adalah penderitaan. Kau mengabaikanku, memarahiku, menamparku tanpa alasan. Aku muak! Kim Yesung... Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang tentunya lebih baik darimu dan jelas-jelas mencintaiku secara tulus. Aku tidak tolol! Tentu saja aku lebih memilih mereka daripada kau."

Yesung merasakan hatinya diremas kuat. Rasa sesak itu membuatnya sulit bernapas, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan sepatah kata, rasanya terlalu sulit.

"Kau sudah mencampakkanku, lalu kau kembali? Tidakkah kau malu? Jangan lukai hati siapapun lagi. Cukup kau hanya menyakiti aku. Choi Siwon adalah namja baik. Jangan buat dia ikut membencimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada perlu. Aku pergi," Kyuhyun berdiri, sementara Yesung masih duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau.. Bohong.." Lirih Yesung. Terdengar Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Sama sepertimu, aku selalu serius." Ucapnya datar. Yesung berdiri, lututnya terasa lemas. "Kyu.. Aku memang salah. Maafkan aku," Gumam Yesung lagi. Kemudian ia mendekap Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Kyuhyun bungkam, matanya membelalak. Baru saja ia ingin belajar memebenci dan melepaskan Yesung –kembali. Tiba-tiba saja semua itu terasa gagal ketika mendapat pelukan sehangat ini. Ia merasakan punggungnya basah.

"Katakan kalau kau bohong," Suara Yesung tertelan dipunggung Kyuhyun. "Katakan Kyuhyun-ah!" Dengan cepat Yesung membalik tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka berhadapan. Tanpa basa-basi Yesung berjinjit dan mencium tepat dibibir sang lelaki tampan.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Bagaimanapun mereka berada ditempat umum. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang melihat? Atau, kejadian tidak terduga seperti contohnya Siwon datang ketempat itu? Ah! Kyuhyun merasa takut.

Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika melihat ini. Ia juga pernah merasakannya. Ia juga pernah berada diposisi Siwon. Ketika tubuh Yesung bersamanya tapi hati dan jiwa lelaki itu masih memikirkan satu orang. Kyuhyun tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau gila!" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Yesung, berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Maaf," Yesung menuduk.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu." Yesung tersenyum hambar. Semua terasa aneh sekarang. Dua orang yang ia cintai pasti akan membencinya. Lalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk untuk balas dendam.

Yeah! Ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

**To Be Continue**

**AN : Annyeong.. Bentar lagi tamat kok.. –w-" kira-kira 2 chap lagi ^^ .. Maaf yah.. Yeye labil banget disini.. **

**#HappyKkuruDays ^^ **

**Gomawo yg udh riview selama ini dan mendukung kelanjutan ff ini. Terutama buat Kyutie unni .. Kamsa un ^^**


	12. For One Day

"Kemarin aku melihat istrimu bersama pria lain," Lelaki itu meletakkan dokumen keatas meja sang Direktur. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi depan Choi Siwon membuat lelaki muda itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran sambil menatap Lee Donghae intens. "Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka hanya membuat sebuah reuni kecil." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Reuni? Reuni untuk apa? Atau jangan-jangan untuk merayakan kehancuran hubungannya dengan Yesung? Bisa juga, Yesung ingin menceraikannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun rujuk kembali. Ah! Bodoh sekali.

"Aku pulang. Bisa kau lanjutkan kerjaanku? Ah. Iya jam 7 ini ada rapat. Tolong gantikan aku," Lee Donghae hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya, membiarkan Siwon pergi tergesa-tesa keluar ruangan.

"Mwo? Apa Siwon akan memarahi Yesung?" Matanya membulat sempurna. "Aduh! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Donghae kembali merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Siwon sampai didepan rumahnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu rumah, namun sayang, pintu terkunci, dan itu membuatnya semakin marah.

Sebenarnya kemana Yesung? Kenapa tidak biasa sekali mengunci pintu disiang hari. Tidak seperti dulu, jika ia pulang dan membuka pintu maka Yesung akan selalu datang kepadanya dan memberikan ciuman. Tapi sekarang? Aneh sekali.

"Siwon?" Terdengar suara berat Yesung dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yesung berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan penuh kantung belanjaan. "Sudah lama?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

Semenjak perkelahian tempo hari lalu, hubungan Siwon dengan Yesung merenggang. Siwon menjadi semakin dingin pada Yesung, bahkan ia tidak mau memakan masakan yang sudah susah-payah istrinya buatkan. Dan tiba-tiba, hari ini Siwon pulang pada jam tak biasanya.

"Darimana?" Siwon balik bertanya, tatapannya menusuk. "Habis belanja. Aku kira kau pulang malam," Yesung tersenyum sambil mendekati Siwon. "Apa maksudmu?" Kepala Yesung memiring, ia diam tepat beberapa meter didepan Siwon.

"Maksudku? Apa?" Siwon mendecih, tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. "Kau ingin aku pulang malam? Begitukah?" Yesung sontak menggeleng. Hari ini Siwonnya terlihat sangat sensitif. Ia salah bicara sedikit saja malah dimarahi. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan?

"B-bukan begitu. Biasanya'kan kau pulang malam," Jawab Yesung gugup. "Sudahlah, aku mau masuk." Yesung mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya, kemudian Siwon merampas kunci dari tangan Yesung membuat kantung belanjaan yang ada ditangan kanan si manis terjatuh.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan itu, ia tetap membuka pintu rumah dan masuk. Yesung menghela napas, mungkin Siwon sedang ada masalah. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Tidak lama Yesung menyusul Siwon masuk kedalam rumah. Menutup pintunya lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menata barang-barang yang habis ia beli.

Ponsel yang berada dalam saku bajunya bergetar-getar, Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya menata bumbu-bumbu didalam kulkas. Lalu mengambil ponsel untuk memeriksa pesan dari siapa itu.

Ternyata dari Kyuhyun. _"Sedang apa?" _Dua patah kata yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana itu bisa membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar hingga ia melupakan bahwa Siwon sedang marah.

"Sedang ingin memasak makan malam. Kau?" Setelah mengirim pesan itu pada Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali pada kegiatan awal. Tidak berselang lama, pesan balasan masuk.

"_Aku? Hum. Sedang menemani pasien yang sedang sakit. Oh, iya. Ternyata kau bisa masak sekarang? :D" _Yesung memutuskan berhenti menata kulkas, ia memilih duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Yak! Tentu saja aku bisa, mau diberi makan apa suamiku jika aku tidak bisa masak!? =_= Kau bilang pasien? Kerja dimana kau sekarang?" Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali menerima pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Aduh! Malah sekarang pipinya memerah.

Dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"_Iyayah, sekarang kau sudah punya suami. Iya pasien, aku membangun klinik disini." _Entah kenapa Yesung merasa sedih melihat kata 'suami' disana. Ia merasa Kyuhyun menuliskan itu dengan sedikit 'terpaksa'.

"Klinik? Hum.. Berapa suster yang ada disana? Heee! Kenapa aku merasa cemburu eum?" Yesung kembali tersenyum.

"_Apa kau bilang? Suster? Disini tidak ada suster maupun perawat. Hanya ada aku seorang. Aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidak usah cemuru Yesung-ie~ Eh iya. Apa kau mau membantu aku disini?"_ Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Ini aneh!

"Bolehkah? Ah! Aku akan membantu jika aku tahu alamatmu." Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjukan di meja setelah membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

"_He! Kau sudah punya suami. Apa suamimu tidak akan marah jika kau menemui pria lain? Apalagi pria itu adalah mantan tunangannya."_ Kembali Yesung merasakan sakit di dadanya. Terlalu sakit hingga ia merasa sesak untuk menarik napas.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan? Aku mau naik bianglala bersamamu ^^" Konyol! Ini adalah cara yang aneh. Yesung sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Topik mengenai ia sudah bersuami entah mengapa membuatnya _badmood_.

"_Jinjja? Baiklah. Jam berapa kau mau? Dimana kita akan bertemu?" _ Kyuhyun mau. Sungguh! Yesung tidak akan mengecewakan lelaki itu, ia akan berdandan sebagus mungkin. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama Kyuhyun, dan membayar semua kesalahan fatalnya dimasa lalu.

"Jam 12 siang. Di Jembatan Banpo saja, bagaimana?"

"_Okay! Aku akan menunggu, Yesungie ^^. Oh iya, sudah malam. Aku mau pulang dulu, bye! Jaljayo."_

Baru saja Yesung ingin mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang merampas ponselnya, kemudian suara bantingan keras terdengar di lantai. Mata Yesung membulat, dadanya berdebar keras melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan.

"Kau selingkuh!?" Tuduh Siwon geram. Yesung menggeleng lalu berdiri didepan lelaki itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung balik. Siwon mendecih, raut wajahnya antara kesal, marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sedari tadi aku mengawasimu, yang kau lakukan hanya tersenyum pada benda bodoh itu! Kau bahkan melupakanku!" Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Dadanya terasa di tekan kuat, dan itu membuat ia kembali merasakan sesak.

"M-maaf," Gumam Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu Yesung-ah!? Kau sudah bosan denganku? Atau kau mau menceraikanku?" Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah, Siwonnya sangat aneh.

Atau mungkin. Ini memang kesalahan dirinya. Siwon marah karena dirinya yang mungkin mengecewakan, dan bahkan menyebalkan dimata Siwon.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku hanya membalas pesan temanku, Siwon-ah!" Yesung refleks mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon. Namun yang di pandang bukannya balas melihat, melainkan terfokus kearah lain.

"Siapa? Teman atau selingkuhanmu?" Nada suaranya terdengar mengejek. Siwon menatap Yesung dengan senyuman meremehkan di wajah tampannya. "Siwon! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak berselingkuh! Atau jangan-jangan yang sebenarnya selingkuh itu kau?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yesung-ah. Kau. Hanya kau. Mana bisa aku berselingkuh? Aku menuduhmu berselingkuh bukan tanpa alasan, banyak bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan CHO KYUHYUN! Kemarin, orangku melihatmu bersama dia. Juga Seohyun bilang, di detik terakhir Cho Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bersikap sangat baik padanya. Aku rasa kedua bukti itu cukup mengarah kalau kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun sampai sekarang." Yesung bungkam. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jadi Siwon sudah tahu kalau dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Ah! Wajar saja lelaki itu bersikap aneh dan sering marah-marah. Ternyata semua ini akibat ulahnya sendiri.

**PLAK **"Cukup Siwon-ah! Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku berniat ingin menceraikanmu. Ayo, ceraikan aku sekarang, agar aku bisa kembali pada Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat aku cintai!" Yesung menyeringai melihat ekspresi Siwon. Walau begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya ikut merasakan sakit. Apalagi saat melihat pipi kanan Siwon memerah akibat tamparannya.

"Ingat. Kau sudah berada balam genggamanku, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Sampai kapanpun." Bisik Siwon sebelum meninggalkan Yesung sendirian didapur.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan airmatanya menetes seiring lututnya mulai terasa lemas. Seringaian aneh terus saja melekat indah di bibir manisnya.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Pagi kembali datang. Bias mentari menyelinap masuk dari gorden yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup di sebuah kamar. Salah seorang lelaki dikamar itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah punggung lelaki lain yang tidur membelakanginya.

Ia mengusap matanya kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Siwon," Panggil lelaki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu lelaki yang ia panggil Siwon. "Sudah pagi," Ucapnya kemudian.

Kenapa sekarang rasanya Yesung menjadi canggung? Seolah ia sedang tidur bersama lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Biasanya Yesung akan bangun dan mencium Siwon untuk membangunkan suaminya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang semua terasa aneh? Bahkan Yesung merasa '_ngeh'_ saat menyentuh suaminya sendiri.

Yesung menarik tangannya, memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan membuka gorden hingga sinar matahari yang cerah mengenai wajah tampan Siwon dan berhasil membuat lelaki itu menggeliat karena merasa terganggu.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menutupnya lagi merasa silau. Ia berbangun dan mendapati Yesung sudah berdiri didepannya, pria kecil itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Siwon.

"Pagi," Bisik Yesung seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Siwon tersenyum senang. Sebaiknya mereka berdua belajar memulainya lagi dari awal. Dan semoga saja ini awal yang bagus.

"Pagi, baby." Balas Siwon. Yesung menarik kepalanya, lalu mendudukan dirinya didekat Siwon. "Mau sarapan apa?"

"Eum, terserahmu saja." Siwon menarik _namja_ itu kedalam pelukannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yesung, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk mencium aroma yang ia sukai. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena memiliki istri seperti Yesung. Dan ia berpikir, betapa bodohnya karena ia sudah membentak dan memarahi istrinya ini.

"Maaf," Gumam Yesung membuat Siwon menoleh kebawah. "Untuk?"

"Yang kemarin. Aku mengecewakan, ne?" Siwon membalasnya dengan gelengan. "Gwenchana. Apa benar kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"Itu, eum. Jika boleh jujur, jawabannya iya. Sekali lagi maaf," Yesung melepaskan pelukan Siwon, kemudian menatap lelaki itu. "Apa kau mencintaiku? Siapa yang lebih kau cintai di antara kami?"

"Eum.. Aku tidak bisa memilih satu dari kalian. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu, juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Maaf aku egois," Yesung berdiri. Merapikan piyamanya dan kemudian keluar kamar, Siwon hanya menatap punggung istrinya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia lalu tersenyum getir.

"Bodoh," Gumamnya miris.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

Matahari bersinar cerah, angin bertiup lembut membuat daun-daun yang masih menempel di pepohonan berguguran. Jalan setapak disebuah taman nampak ramai oleh pasangan-pasangan yang ingin menhabiskan _weekend _mereka.

Tidak jauh dari Hangang Park, tepatnya dijembatan Banpo. Seorang lelaki manis menunggu sambil memandang ke kejauhan. Mata hitamnya berbinar bahagia, bibir merah lelaki itu juga terus saja melengkung. Sepertinya ia sangat senang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Maaf," Terdengar suara _bass_ seseorang di belakang si manis. Kim Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyeka keringat.

"Kau habis lari maraton?" Tawa Yesung pecah melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah dengan keringat di keningnya. "Itu, yeah! Mobilku itu sangat boros. Tiba-tiba saja bensinnya habis ditengah jalan, ya terpaksa aku mendorongnya sampai pom bensin." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sekarang, dimana mobilmu?" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, menghembuskannya secara perlahan kemudian memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yesung. "Apartemenku dulu. Oh Iya, rasanya lama sekali aku tidak kesana. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yesung mengusap tengkuknya.

"Iya, aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana." Jawabnya lemah. "Bagaimana jika sehabis jalan-jalan kita ke apartemenku? Aku ingin mengenangnya bersamamu." Yesung hanya mengangguk setuju.

Bukankah terasa aneh?

"Kita mau kemana? Ini bahkan baru jam 1 siang." Yesung memutar bola matanya, berusaha mengingat tempat mana yang akan ia kunjungi.

"Ah! Ahra noona dimana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," Yesung tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat _yeoja_ aneh itu. Entah kenapa dia rindu sekali dengannya, termasuk keluarga Cho. Hum! Ia sangat ingin membuat kue bersama Ibu dan Kakak Kyuhyun.

"Ahra noona? Dia sedang di Luar negeri, melanjutkan kuliah. Mungkin musim dingin nanti Ahra noona akan kembali ke Seoul bersama Ayah-Ibu." Ekspresi Yesung berubah. Ia menghela napas kecewa.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu," Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Memang benar, sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Yesung. Meski mereka tidak jadi menikah, bertemu dengan orang tua mantan tunangannya tidak apa bukan? Lagian, ia merindukan kedua orang tua itu.

"Okay! Sekarang?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya sekarang, mau kapan lagi?" Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mengacak gemas surai Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah ditata _namja_ itu serapi mungkin.

"Kita panggil taksi saja, aku malas menyetir." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya. "Dasar pemalas!" Ucapnya kemudian memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memanggil taksi, duduk dikursi penumpang dan mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung, menggenggam erat jemari mungil lelaki itu. Yesung tidak menolak sama sekali, bahkan ia balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tanganmu, sangat hangat." Gumam Kyuhyun, namun karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Yesung dapat mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, kedua mata lelaki itu terpejam.

"Tanganmu juga." Balas Yesung sedikit malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka.

Sepanjang bersama Yesung, baru kali ini Kyuhyun dapat menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, mencium aroma tubuh Yesung, dan bersandar dibahunya. Ia merasa sangat senang sampai mau menangis. Namun sayangnya, sekarang Yesung bukanlah miliknya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan ia tidak berhak melakukan apapun.

Kenapa? Kenapa Yesung bersikap semanis ini disaat mereka sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun? Apa Yesung berniat mempermainkan dan mengejeknya? Ah! Bodoh sekali. Tapi biarlah, lupakan sejenak tentang siapa Yesung sekarang dan apa hubungan mereka. Hanya untuk sehari ini. Biarkan Yesung bersamanya, menjadi miliknya. Walau hanya sehari.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menahan napasnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mengingat dia sudah punya suami dan Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi sekarang, seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Dan hal yang bodoh terjadi, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia sungguh malu, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan?

Lagi-lagi Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Ia merasa senang bersama Kyuhyun, ia merasa ingin berduaan dalam waktu yang lama dengan lelaki itu. Siwon? Huh. Persetan dengan suaminya. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanya berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Itu yang ia mau. Dan itu yang ia inginkan.

Setidaknya ia bisa berdua dengan Kyuhyun walau hanya satu hari. Selebihnya, terserah bagaimana jalan Tuhan.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan sederhana. Rumah itu bercat abu-abu dengan taman kecil didepannya. Yesung tersenyum, itu adalah tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Kyu," Ternyata lelaki itu tidur. Dan Yesung bersyukur, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak mendengar degub jantungnya. "Sudah sampai, apa kau mau tidur terus?" Perlahan lelaki itu menggeliat, mengusap mata dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih berada dalam genggaman Yesung.

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar melihat cincin di jari manis Kyuhyun, itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka dulu. Dan Kyuhyun masih memakainya?

"Ah! Maaf," Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung. Dan Yesung kembali _shock_, cincin miliknya juga Kyuhyun pakai, tapi di tangan kiri. Kyuhyun memakai kedua cincin itu dikedua tangannya. Berarti, selama 1 tahun penuh Kyuhyun tidak melupakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya. Lelaki itu hidup dengan kenangan menyakitkan.

Yesung sungguh merasa bersalah.

"K-kita sudah sampai," Yesung sedikit menjauhkan duduknya setelah Kyuhyun duduk tegap. "Bodoh," Gumam Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua turun setelah membayar taksi. Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 13.45

"Sepertinya orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. "Jinjja? Kemana mereka?"

"Mungkin berlibur, atau bertemu dengan keluarga lain. Maaf, ini salahku tidak mengabari mereka sebelum kesini." Kyuhyun menggeleng, kemudian mengusap kepala Yesung.

"Bukan salahmu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Pipi Yesung memerah, dadanya terasa kembali berdebar kencang saat tangan Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, lalu tangan kanan lelaki itu semakin turun menuju pipi.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun sangat lembut, tatapan lelaki itu begitu teduh membuatnya tenang. Yesung merasa ingin, lebih. Tubuhnya terasa panas hanya dengan sentuhan itu.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Maaf," Takut pikirannya semakin berlarian ke hal negatif.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Alhasil Yesung merasa bersalah. "Oohh iya Kyu, tidak jauh dari sini ada danau, apa kau mau kesana?" Ucapnya ceria. Berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh? Aku mau.." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Di sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun maupun Yesung larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tangan mereka bertaut erat, namun entah kenapa suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun.

Yesung sibuk mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk mencairkan kebekuan. Sementara Kyuhyun diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yesung," Panggilnya. Yang di panggil menoleh, tersenyum manis yang mampu membungkamkan Kyuhyun kembali. "Ne!?" Tanyanya.

"Apa masih jauh?" Yesung menggeleng, ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah gang sempit. Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yesung, tidak lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah danau yang tak terlalu besar. Air danau itu sangat jernih.

Disekitar mereka berdiri terdapat banyak bunga dandelion, dan ada sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah hampir habis. Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, berhasil menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung berlari menuju tepi danau. "Kajja!" Teriak Yesung dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung.

"Saat musim semi disini banyak bunga bermekaran, dan akan ada kupu-kupu." Ucap Yesung ceria, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Indah," Gumam Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya diatas banyaknya batu-batu didanau itu. Kyuhyun tetap berdiri, menyaksikan Yesung yang sibuk mengumpulkan batu-batu untuk kemudian di lemparkan ketengah danau.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Yesung menengadah. "Ya. Saat aku masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku, tapi sejak 1 tahun terakhir ini pertama kalinya aku kembali kesini." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yesung.

"Bagaimana rumah tanggamu?" Tangan Yesung yang hendak melemparkan batu ketengah danau tertahan di udara. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengatakan pada Siwon kalau aku ingin kembali padamu, tapi..."

"Aku suka tempat ini," Potong Kyuhyun cepat, ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Yesung. "Uh? Yeah. Aku juga." Balas Yesung canggung, ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku merasa kesepian," Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dari samping, tanpa aba-aba menarik leher lelaki itu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Yesung yang terkejut dengan serangan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata. Merasakan kehangatan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Yesung sampai _namja_ itu terbaring diatas tanah, ia semakin gencar mencium Yesung. Yeah! Inilah yang ia inginkan. Mencium Yesung, disaat Yesung sadar.

"Kyu~" Yesung menarik baju Kyuhyun, ia bergerak resah merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas. Kemudian Yesung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun segera menjauh dari tubuh Yesung. Membiarkan Yesung merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

Bodoh jika ia mengatakan tidak menginginkan ini. Ia juga manusia yang mempunyai nafsu. Disaat kejadian kemarin dimana Yesung menciumnya dan mengatakan mencintainya, Kyuhyun selalu tidak fokus. Fokus dirinya hanya pada lelaki itu dan membayangkan hal yang 'tidak-tidak'.

Sekarang Yesung juga sudah mencintainya, maka bolehkah ia memiliki lelaki itu sepenuhnya? Bolehkah ia jadi egois untuk memiliki Yesung? Di sini bukan hanya ia yang mencintai Yesung. Yesung mencintainya juga, mereka sama-sama saling mencintai.

Seharusnya yang menjadi suami Yesung itu dirinya! Bukan Siwon atau _namja_ manapun. Namun karena kesalahan dirinya yang tidak bisa menunggu Yesung lebih lama dan bertahan, Yesung menikah dengan Siwon.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya. Mereka tidak dapat bersatu juga karena Yesung yang sangat labil dan lambat dalam mengambil keputusan. Intinya, mereka sama-sama salah.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan!?" Yesung meremas bahu Kyuhyun, menghadapkan lelaki itu padanya. "Bodoh! Kau sudah punya suami."

"Aku bisa menceraikan Siwon, setelah itu kita bersama." Kyuhyun mendecih. "Mana bisa begitu, aku tidak mau dibilang perusah hubungan orang Yesung-ah." Yesung menunduk. Semua jadi sulit, bahkan untuk bersama Kyuhyun saat ia sudah cinta dengan _namja_ ini. Sedangkan dulu, saat ia tidak memiliki perasaan cinta sebesar ini, mereka dengan mudah bersama.

"Jawab! Kau mencintaiku,kan? Buktinya kau masih memakai cincin itu." Kyuhyun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun, asalkan tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yesung.

"Jawab Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung menggoncang-goncang bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kau ingin menikah denganku kan?"

"Iya! Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Kau miliknya, kau sudah menjadi istri Choi Siwon. Aku hanya bisa diam, melihat kau BAHAGIA bersama dia!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung di bahunya. Dadanya terasa berdebar karena kehancuran.

Yesung milik Siwon! Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Yesung. Yesung bukan di takdirkan untuknya.

"Kyu.." Lirih Yesung. "Jangan menangis.. Seharusnya kau bahagia bisa bersama orang sebaik Siwon." Yesung menggeleng, sebaik apapun Siwon jika ia tidak cinta, itu terasa tidak berarti.

"Cintaku padanya tidak sebesar cintaku padamu," Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Siwon sudah memilikimu, aku yakin Siwon tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu." Kyuhyun berdiri, membersihkan celananya kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Yesung.

"Sudah jam 4 sore, aku lapar." Yesung segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun, sebaiknya mereka cari makan dulu, baru kembali ke jembatan Banpo dan menuju bianglala yang tidak jauh dari Hangang Park.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kuat jalan, mau ku gendong?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah merah Yesung. Ia berjongkok didepan Yesung dan membiarkan lelaki itu menaiki punggungnya.

"Dimana ada tempat makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mulai berjalan menjauhi danau, keluar lewat gang kecil tadi. "Ah.. Sebaiknya kita kerumahku saja, sepertinya orang tuaku sudah pulang." Saran Yesung yang melihat ada mobil didepan rumahnya.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. "Saranghae," Bisik Yesung sambil memper-erat pegangannya dileher Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si lelaki tampan.

Dulu, Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Sekarang ke inginan itu sudah menjadi nyata, seharusnya ia senang dan membalas ucapan Yesung. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak sanggup?

"Nyonya Kim!" Sapa Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ibu Yesung menyirami tanaman sambil membelakangi mereka. Wanita tua tersebut berbalik cepat merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang menyapanya.

Mata sipit beliau sedikit membesar melihat Yesung yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. "Lama tidak bertemu.." Lanjut Kyuhyun senang.

"Aigoo! Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Ibu Yesung meyakinkan. "Ne.. Oohh iya, Yesung bilang dia lapar." Yesung yang merasa namanya di sebut sontak mengangkat kepala.

"Ya! Bukannya yang lapar itu kau?" Protes Yesung tidak terima. "Sejak kapan kalian bersama? Kalian hanya berdua?" Ibu Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Mantan tunangan anaknya tiba-tiba saja kembali, ia jelas senang. Dulu yang ia harapkan menjadi suami Yesung, Kyuhyun malah. Tentu saja ia bahagia melihat anaknya bersama Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kalian lapar? Omo! Yesung-ie, kenapa kau membiarkan Kyuhyun kelaparan?" Teriak Ibu Yesung kesal. "Ya.. Yang anak eomma itu aku atau orang ini?" Tanya Yesung sambil memberontak digendongan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua anakku, tapi jujur aku lebih sayang pada Kyuhyun." Yesung menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban sang Ibu yang teramat sadis. "Sudahlah Nyonya Kim, bisa-bisa Yesung membenciku karena hal ini." Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit pada Yesung.

"Masuklah, aku akan memasak."

"Aniya. Aku yang akan masak untuk Kyuhyun," Ibu Yesung kembali tersenyum lebar kemudian masuk mendahului mereka.

"Ya.. Sampai kapan kau mau di punggungku?" Lagi-lagi wajah Yesung memerah. "Maaf." Gumam Yesung salting. Ia lalu turun dan masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tanpa terasa malam menjelang, rencana awal Yesung yang ingin naik bianglala dengan Kyuhyun sirna. Ia malah menghabiskan sisa sorenya untuk membersihkan rumah bersama Kyuhyun atas paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah makan tau-tau orang tuanya melemparkan sapu dan pel pada mereka. Sshh! Sungguh sadis bukan.

"Akhirnya!" Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, mereka sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah Yesung. "Weekend yang tak terlupakan," Lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamar Yesung.

"Mau aku pijat? Kau pasti lelah.." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Yesung yang mengerti segera berbaring disana, tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bermalam disini, apa boleh?" Yesung sontak menatap Kyuhyun. "D-disini? M-maksudmu.. Bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku ingin sekali tidur bersamamu, berbagi selimut dan memimpikan mimpi yang sama," Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung. Wajah terkejut lelaki itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"YESUNG-AH!" Terdengar teriakan dari luar. Yesung segera bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ye?" Lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam disana, menatap lurus ke-arah sebuah bingkai foto yang menggantung cukup besar, hingga ia yang tanpa kacamatapun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Disana ada dua orang lelaki yang habis melangsungkan pertunangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia ingat kapan pengambilan foto itu. Yaitu saat dia dan Yesung bertunangan.

**KLEK **Pintu kembali terbuka, Yesung masuk dengan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Yesung berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Pamanku sakit, eomma dan appa kembali pergi. Kira-kira akan pulang besok," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk pamanku, tapi eomma melarang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. "Ah! Aku mengantuk, selamat malam." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir Yesung tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak boleh satu kamar? Kita bukan suami-istri.." Baru saja Kyuhyun menarik selimut, suara Yesung kembali terdengar. "Maaf, aku egois, ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku menyukaimu, kau juga menyukaiku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Saranghae," Bisik Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku kali ini. Nado sarangae, jeongmal saranghae." Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Yesung, melumatnya lembut, mengigitnya, kemudian menjilatinya dengan ganas.

"Ugh!" Bibir Yesung terbuka, hal itu Kyuhyun manfaatkan untuk memasukan lidahnya, menggoda setiap benda yang ada di dalam mulut Yesung. Yesung bergerak resah, tubuhnya terasa panas, perutnya mual.

Jujur saja, ia dan Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Bahkan saat malam pertama, ia menolak ajakan Siwon untuk melakukan _itu_. Dan sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta?

"Kyuuhhh!" Yesung meremas baju Kyuhyun, dadanya terasa sesak, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Kyuhyun memutuskan mengakhiri ciumannya, ditatapnya wajah merah Yesung. Itu membuat dia semakin bergairah.

Oohh! Ayolah, sudah kukatakan Kyuhyun itu hanya manusia biasa yang juga memiliki nafsu bukan? Dan tentu saja ia bernafsu melihat Yesung, yang statusnya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia impi-impikan.

"Lakukanlah, aku milikmu." Gumam Yesung sambil menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk kemabali menciumnya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergegas membuka baju Yesung, setelah itu ia melepaskan celana lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku," Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Yesung.

Dan malam itupun di kamar Yesung dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan erotis. Hanya cinta yang mendominasi. Yah, benar. Cinta Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan nafsunya.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

**PRANG **Siwon menghempaskan vas bunga yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dadanya naik-turun menahan amarah. Ia datang dalam keadaan rumah sudah kosong dan tidak di kunci, dan ia sudah menunggu selama 6 jam sendirian. Menunggu kepulangan Yesung dan meminta penjelasan kemana perginya sang istri. Namun sudah selama ini, Yesung bahkan tidak pulang, atau sekadar menelponnyapun tidak ada.

Dalam pikirannya, kemana lelaki itu? Kenapa tidak pulang sampai larut malam? Apa yang di lakukan Yesung? Atau jangan-jangan Yesung sungguh berselingkuh? Akh! Bodoh, seharusnya ia mengunci Yesung saja didalam kamar agar Yesungnya tidak dapat keluar rumah.

Kenapa ia bisa tertipu hanya dengan sikap manis yang Yesung berikan ketika ia bangun tidur? Ah! Jadi itu cara Yesung menipu dirinya. Mentang-mentang ia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Lalu Yesung dapat semudah itu mempermainkannya.

"Pasti kau bersama namja itu, kan?" Bisik Siwon. Keadaan dirinya sudah sangat kacau. Bahkan tangannya berdarah bekas meninju tembok di ruang kerjanya.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Yesung-ah!" Siwon tertawa aneh, lebih tepatnya seringaian mengerikan.

_**To Be Continue**_


	13. Sad and Mad

"Pagi," Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata cokelat gelap menatap ke arah dirinya. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang menghadap dirinya dengan tangan di jadikan tumpuan kepala. "Sekitar 5 menit lalu, mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama ia dalam posisi seperti tadi, kira-kira sejak 1 jam lalu.

"Selanjutnya kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Yesung mengusap wajahnya, nampak frustasi. "Entahlah. Aku ingin pulang saja, takut Siwon mencariku." Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika Yesung sudah bukan miliknya, dan parahnya Yesung ada yang memiliki.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, lalu mencari taksi untukmu pulang." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus bersikap dewasa dan _care_ meski sebenarnya dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat ingin egois pada Yesung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak memiliki hak apapun tentang Yesung. Baik jiwa dan raganya. Memang benar Yesung mencintainya juga, hanya saja Yesung sudah menjadi istri seseorang dan belum cerai.

Hee!? Apa maksud Kyuhyun ia ingin Yesung bercerai dengan Siwon? Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia akan setia menunggu sampai saatnya tiba. Saat Yesung dan Siwon bercerai, maka ia akan langsung datang dan menggeser Siwon untuk selama-lamanya.

Kh! Kyuhyun terlihat sangat egois dan tergila-gila pada Yesung.

"Kyu, mungkin sebentar lagi Appa dan Eomma akan pulang. Kau hanya tunggu saja, tidak perlu repot cari taksi." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Yesung. Kemudian ia bangkin dari ranjang, dengan tanpa rasa malu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak peduli pada keadaannya yang sekarang _naked_.

Yesung yang melihat hal itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah. Hee! Bukannya tubuh itu yang tadi malam memasuki dirinya? Kenapa Yesung harus merasa malu?

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Yesung menghela napas sambil menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya, dan pipinya memerah seketika saat melihat tubuhnya penuh bercak merah bahkan hampir ungu. Dan itu berada dimana-mana, dan yang paling banyak adalah di bagian bawah sana di dekat 'adik kecil'-nya.

"Ck! Cho Kyuhyun, tak ku sangka kau juga punya nafsu." Yesung terkekeh kecil. Sungguh tidak bisa ia bayangkan, ia mengira dulu Kyuhyun adalah orang polos yang bahkan tidak tahu ciuman. Tapi ternyata, saat kejadian tadi malam. Ck! Walau malu tapi Yesung tetap harus mengakuinya kalau permainan ranjang Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa tentang apapun. Hee~ Sekarang Yesung jadi meragukan tentang 'Apakah ini sungguh kali pertama Kyuhyun melakukan _itu_?'

**Drrtt... Drrtt.. **Ponsel yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang bergetar-getar. Yesung meraih benda tersebut dan mendapati 1 pesan masuk. Itu dari Siwon.

'_Dimana kau? Kenapa tidak pulang? Bahkan tidak mengabariku kalau kau akan keluar.' _ Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon pasti sangat marah tentang hal ini. Ia jadi takut, apa yang akan Siwon lakukan untuk memberinya pelajaran? Apa sebaiknya ia tidak pulang saja? Ah! Bodoh sekali. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka Siwon akan bertambah marah, bahkan ia yakin Siwon akan mencarinya kemanapun untuk menemukannya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Siwon. _"Aku dirumah orang tuaku, sebentar lagi pulang. Maaf,"_ Yesung menyentuh tombol _send_ dengan enggan. Apa Siwon akan bertambah marah?

Tidak lama kemudian pesan balasan Siwon masuk. _'Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menjemputmu.' _Mata Yesung membulat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun. Aduh! Ia merasa semakin takut.

"_Sebaiknya tidak usah, Appa akan mengantarkanku pulang." _Balas Yesung cepat. Hee! Ia seperti berselingkuh dan takut jika kekasih gelapnya ketahuan saja.

'_Sekalian, aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu.' _Yesung mengacak rambutnya. Bagaimana jika Siwon datang kerumahnya dan tidak mendapati Ayah-Ibunya, melainkan menemukan ia sedang bersama pria lain?

"_Tidak.. Sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah." _Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Seharusnya salah satu di antara mereka harus mengalah jika tidak ingin masalah ini semakin besar. Tapi Siwon dan Yesung sama-sama bersikeras mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing.

'_Apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan?' _Terlihat jelas jika batas kesabaran Siwon sudah habis. _"Tidak ada.." _Balas Yesung singkat.

**KLEK **Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan tubuh sudah terbalut pakaian. "Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kyu, bagaimana? Siwon mengatakan akan menjemputku." Yesung menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari ketenangan disana. "Ne? Ya kau tetap diam disini sementara aku pulang duluan,"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Yesung. "Cepat mandi, nanti Siwon datang." Yakin Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya bisa menurut, dengan menarik selimut ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana? Apanya yang bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Memang ini yang ia mau, Siwon menangkap basah Yesung dan dirinya sedang bersama. Dan ia akan melihat, Siwon menceraikan Yesung.

Kh! Kenapa dirinya sangat terobesesi pada perceraian Yesung?

Kyuhyun menyeringai aneh, sungguh! Itu terlihat bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang penyabar dan baik seperti dulu. Kyuhyun telah berubah karena sesuatu yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

Lelaki itu berbangun dari duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengan untuk sekadar menonton televisi atau apapun sembari menunggu Yesung selesai mandi. Tapi sesampainya disana ia terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang tidak asing lagi untuknya sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel.

Ia sangat tahu siapa itu. "Darimana kau bisa masuk!?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak habis pikir. Darimana Siwon masuk? Apa orang tua Yesung sengaja membiarkan pintu tidak dikunci semalaman?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini rumah orang tua Yesung, yang dalam artian lain mereka juga orang tuaku. Aku berhak masuk kesini. Tapi kau, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa berada disini bersama istri orang lain!?" Kata Siwon panjang, suaranya terdengar sinis.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ah! Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja mengunjungi orang tua Yesung, biar bagaimanapun, aku pernah menjadi bagian mereka." Siwon tersenyum hambar.

"Itu dulu, tapi sekarang!?" Siwon berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. "Kau, sialan.." **BUG** Siwon melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun sekuat yang ia bisa. Meluapkan segala emosi yang semalaman ia pendam sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesung?" Tanya Siwon sambil menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang saling mencintai?" Tanyanya sinis. Ia tahu, kemungkinan besar jika ia mengatakan hal itu, Siwon akan sangat marah pada Yesung. Dan dapat dipastikan, dirinya juga kena imbasnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Siwon!? Apa perlu aku perjelas.. Jika tadi malam aku dan Yesung melakukan hal yang bahkan kau sendiri yang sebagai suaminya tidak pernah melakukan _itu_!" Siwon mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Sialan," Siwon kembali memukuli wajah Kyuhyun tanpa henti, darah sudah menghiasi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Terakhir Siwon memberikan tinjuan di perut Kyuhyun, yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu terjatuh dengan memuntahkan darah.

"Kau cemburu? Marah? Atau apa?" Ditengah rasa sakitnya Kyuhyun masih bisa mengejek Siwon. Ia benar-benar cari mati rupanya.

"Masih bisa bicara eo!? Apa perlu aku membuatmu bungkam untuk selamanya?" Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kakinya, tanpa rasa kasihan menginjak perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir.. bagaimana perasaan Yesung jika aku.. mati?" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Ia merasakan napasnya menjadi sangat sesak. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dimata itu jelas terpancar kemarahan. Dan sepertinya Siwon sungguh akan membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara atau mati," Siwon semakin menginjak perut Kyuhyun, dan membuat lelaki itu kembali memuntahkan darah. Dengan terbatuk Kyuhyun berkata. "Sepertinya.. Kau sungguh ingin melihat Yesung.. seperti mayat hidup.." Siwon berjongkok, ia kembali menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik aku melihat Yesung seperti mayat hidup daripada melihatnya bersamamu. Yang jelas, jika Yesung layaknya mayat hidup setidaknya dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Siwon menyeringai. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, Yesung menjadi mayat hidup lebih baik daripada Yesung bersama Kyuhyun.

Egois!? Dia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat mencintai Yesung dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yesung untuk lelaki manapun dan sampai kapanpun.

"Kyu-" Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar, tapi ia sudah dibuat takut dengan pemandangan di depannya. "Si.. Won?" Gagap Yesung. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, napasnya menjadi tidak tekendali. Rasa takut itu menjadi semakin nyata melihat Kyuhyun bersimbah darah di tangan Siwon.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Tidak mau aku jemput ternyata ini yang kau lakukan... Ternyata tuduhanku kemarin benar, kau selingkuh?" Siwon terkekeh aneh, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui jika orang yang sangat ia cintai berbuat seperti itu di belakangnya.

Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri di depan Yesung. "Ah! Kau bahkan tidak mau aku sentuh dimalam pertama kita. Ternyata kau hanya ingin Kyuhyun yang memasukimu," Siwon mengigit bibirnya, dikhianati Yesung adalah perasaan tersakit yang pernah ia rasakan selama ia hidup.

Rasa sakit itu menyebar keseluruh hatinya. Namun anehnya, ia tidak bisa membenci Yesung. Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta gila? Yah! Cinta itu memang buta, dan bisa membuat orang gila.

"Selama ini aku sudah sabar Yesung-ah! Aku tahu kau menemui Kyuhyun, aku masih sabar, kau melupakan aku yang sedang marah hanya untuk membalas pesan Kyuhyun, akupun masih bisa sabar. Tapi kali ini, setelah semua yang kau lakukan.. Apa aku masih bisa sabar?" Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Jika dilihat kebelakang, memang benar. Ia selalu membuat Siwon sakit, membuat Siwon marah, terus-terusan menguji kesabaran Siwon. Ia bukannya memberikan apa yang Siwon mau, melainkan memberikannya rasa sakit.

Kenapa bisa dua orang sebaik Kyuhyun dan Siwon malah dipertemukan dengan orang jahat sepertinya? Tuhan telah salah melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf," Gumam Yesung sedih. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maafmu, sudah basi Yesung. Kau terus-terusan meminta maaf, namun apa? Kau juga terus membuat kesalahan yang sama. Jadi apa gunanya kata maafmu itu?"

"Maaf.. Maaf!? Semudah itukah mengatakan maaf setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Siwon marah. "Aku tahu, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain meminta maaf?"

"Kau bisa memilih satu diantara kami," Sahut Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bersandar di tembok. "Aku tidak mau mendengar jawabanmu, cepat pulang." Siwon menarik tangan Yesung, menyeretnya menuju pintu depan. Tapi Siwon merasakan langkah Yesung terhenti, ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati tangan kiri Yesung berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam semakin erat tangan Yesung. Siwon meremas tangan Yesung, menyuruh lelaki itu cepat mengikuti dirinya. "Ayo pergi," Ucap Siwon tegas.

Yesung semakin bimbang, ia harus memilih antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Walau ia tahu, rasa cinta mereka berdua untuknya sama-sama besar. Namun, ia lebih mencintai Kyuhyun daripada Siwon. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik bersama orang yang mencintai kita daripada yang kita cintai? Mengapa? Karena setidaknya kita tidak akan merasakan sakit.

Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya, namun ia tidak dapat bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon dapat miliki dirinya, tapi Siwon tahu jika yang lebih ia cintai adalah Kyuhyun. Dan dirinya, yang sebenarnya mencintai Kyuhyun tapi malah bersama Siwon. Itu adil bukan? Rasa sakit itu tidak hanya dirasakan satu orang. Setidaknya mereka bertiga sama-sama sakit.

"Maaf," Gumam Yesung. Kyuhyun maupun Siwon memfokuskan tatapan mereka pada satu orang.

Ia harus tegas. Pilih satu atau mereka berdua pergi. "Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus pergi," Pegangan tangan Kyuhyun seketika terlepas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan hatinya hancur.

Sekarang sudah jelas, untuk saat ini dan selamanya, Yesung akan hidup bersama Siwon, tidak dengan dirinya maupun orang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Jangan menyesal jika kau mendengar berita kematianku," Bisiknya sebelum keluar rumah Yesung.

"Pilihan yang bagus," Gumam Siwon. Tidak apa, walau ia tahu Yesung lebih mencintai Kyuhyun daripada dirinya. Setidaknya Yesung tetap bersamanya dan tak akan pergi kemanapun.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini, Siwon-ah." Yesung memeluk Siwon, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat sang suami. "Yang penting kau sudah memilihku. Terima kasih," Yesung mengangguk singkat. Perasaannya kalut, ia juga takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu dulu, baby." Siwon mengangkat kepala Yesung. Menatap dalam kedua mata istrinya. Kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir merah si manis.

_**.**_

_**~All My Heart~**_

_**.**_

'_Dan akhirnyapun lelaki itu tetap mendapatkan pengkhianatan dari orang yang sangat ia cinta. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya dibalas dengan pengkhianatan manis._

_Lelaki itu jelas merasa kecewa dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk satu. Melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia, walau tidak bersama dirinya._

_Tetapi tetap saja. Meski sudah tidak bersama orang itu, si lelaki masih merasakan jika seluruh hatinya dimiliki orang itu. Ketika kerinduannya meluap, maka lelaki itu akan menangis dan hanya bisa mengenang orang yang ia cinta._

_Menunggu cinta dari orang yang ia cinta membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai bertahun-tahun. Namun yang ia dapat tidak sesuai dengan perngorbanannya selama itu. Dan kini, lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Hanya hidup dalam kenangan orang yang ia cintai._

"_Selamat tinggal, orang yang aku cintai. Aku ingin bertemu dan menjadikanmu istriku dikehidupan kedua." Tulis lelaki itu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.- _**All My Heart Ending.**

**~THE END~**

**~FIN~**

**~TAMAT~**

**~SELESAI~**

**AN :** Gimana? Uh! Diriku tahu endingnya ini mengecewakan. Tapi mian, supaya kalian greget, makanya diriku buat ending kayak gini.

Apa ada yang mau protes? *timpuk author*

Apa ada yang masih kurang jelas? Ya, intinya Yesung milih Siwon dan karena kecewa, Kkuru-chan *?* memilih mati.. Itu tertulis di novelnya Cho Ahjumma ^^

Soal gimana reaksi Yeye itu tak usah diriku jabarkan juga kalian udh ngerti kan? Gimana rasanya kehilangan org yg kalian cintai? Apalagi saat di detik terakhir kalian udh nyakitin dia TwT

Dan gimana perasaan Cho Family, ya jelas lah, mereka sedih. Kan kehilangan anak T_T

Dan, dan, dan... Mianhae Kyutie unni TwT endingnya kayak ginian *ditendang*

Ada yang mau squel? *Author ke-PD –an* XD

Oh iya.. Gomawo yang udh riview selama ini.. Diriku udh baca kok, terharu sekali liat ke-gregetan *?* kalian sama tokohnya Yeye XD..

Okeh! Ini pasti panjang banget..

GOMAWO ALL ^^


End file.
